Bid of a Lifetime
by Chazaq
Summary: "I will now be accepting any and all marriage proposals for my Godson. Regrettably there is a criteria for each bloodline, which I have already looked up as I had an inkling of Harry's blood from being with his father. And remember everyone! This is the bid of a lifetime! HP/DG/FD/SB NL/HG/TD /Dumble/Molly/Ron/Ginny bashing. powerful grey harry. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry sat alone in his room, staring off into space as he went over everything that had happened that year.

He'd been forced into the tri-wizard tournament. And through blind luck, some help, and the manipulation of a faux teacher, he won. As well as provided to blood to bring back the most feared enemy of the magical world in the same instant.

Voldemort was back. Somehow, with help from his dead parents and a fellow champion he'd managed to push the Dark Lord back enough to escape with the body of his friend and champion.

He'd arrived back in the maze in a daze, blood still dripping from his wounds, looking with unseeing eyes forward, ignoring the flash of camera's and many questions.

While he'd hopped that Dumbledore would sit with him, at least let him mourn. Or do anything for that matter. He'd merely given some small speech and sent the boy away to his summer prison. The Dursley's.

And perhaps Dumbledore had said something do them, for they'd left him alone. Only bringing in a tray of food each day and leaving again without a word. Sadly Harry had to admit that this was probably the best they'd ever treated him, especially since his magic had started manifesting and he'd attended Hogwarts.

His thoughts range again to that cursed tournament. Furious that he'd been abandoned there. No one had stepped in to help him, not Dumbledore or anyone.

These thought left him when the telling pop of the arrival of a house-elf.

"Master Potters sirs! I has message!" Came the telltale voice of Dobby.

"Dobby. I thought I told you not to call me master! And what letter?" Harry exclaimed, slightly annoyed with the Elf's stubbornness in calling him Harry. But even so he reached down to take the letter that was preferred him by the excitable elf.

As soon as his hand closed around the letter he felt the familiar tug of a portkey. Surprise marring his face as he briefly caught sight of the guilty look on Dobby's face, Harry disappeared from sight.

/-/-/

Harry found himself deposited in some grand room, with several rows of seats set up to face a a large desk, filled with three seats and a podium, he himself being set off to the side so as to have a good view of both the podium and whoever was meant to be seated in the rows of chairs.

"Ah Mr. Potter so glad you could join us, follow me sir. And my name is Riphook if you have any questions." Came a voice to his left as he found himself face to face with a smiling goblin.

Harry nodded slightly in respect before following the Goblin down the halls, missing the look of approval at his behavior as he did so.

"What am I doing here? And where am I?" Harry questioned.

"Well today is a special meeting of the Wizengamot young Potter, and you are in Gringotts of course. There is a special law to be put forward today, as well as a special speaker who requested we call this meeting. And after talking with Minister Fudge who agreed to allow this meeting to be held with promises of a special alliance and a letter from the man who asked us to act on his behalf. But enough from me. Here is the room, he will be waiting inside. If you need be but say my name and I will shortly come." The kind Goblin explained opening the door to one of many rooms down the hall he'd been led.

"Thank you master Riphook, and may your coffers overflow and your enemies flee your blade." Harry quoted, bowing slightly to the aged Goblin.

"And may gold never leave you barren, and the blood of your enemies spill upon your blade young Potter." Riphook approved, inclining his head, deciding he would indeed talk to Ragnak about this young wizard.

Harry walked in with mild trepidation into the room, only slightly glad that no magic other than Goblin magic was allowed use inside of Gringotts. But what he found inside stopped him cold.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, leaping forward to grab the man into a tight hug.

"Hello Harry. How are you my boy?" Sirius asked smiling, looking only slightly better than he'd been the last time Harry'd been able to see him.

"What are you doing here?! Won't you get caught?!" Harry questioned, worried for his godfather.

"No Harry. The Goblins have promised me protection and help in my endeavor. It cost a pretty penny, but nothing really to the head of House Black. Now, before we can talk, or I can tell you much of anything I need you to do something for me. You got it Harry?" Sirius questioned, looking into Harry's eyes with a mischievous grin in his own.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Good. Now listen. First off, the Goblin's managed to get me into contact with Fudge. Hush now! I know you don't like him, but for now he's a pawn I'm using so don't mess this up. He's agreed to meet me here for this meeting with the Wizengamot and Amelia Bones and some Aurors to allow me to prove my innocence. After will be the actual meeting of the Wizengamot and that will be where Fudge will push for this new law to be made. Now listen carefully Harry. Through all of this, you are to remain silent and underneath your invisibility cloak, which I had Dobby pick up, and not say a word." Pausing here, Sirius waited for Harry to nod his agreement and promise to do as Sirius had said.

"Good. Now when the meeting starts they will read off the names of everyone's family who has a seat on the Wizengamot. If the head of house is not there and they have someone sitting in their seat for them, that person will announce it with a letter or spoken word from the missing individual. When they announce the name of Potter, someone may stand and say they are your adjunct chair and will be sitting in for you. No matter who it is, I want you to reveal yourself then and say that I will be sitting in for you. Because if everything with my impromptu trial goes well I shall be reinstated as Lord Black and take the Black seats of the Wizengamot. But it is vital that you give me your seats Harry. And no matter who else says they have them, or who tries to persuade you when you name your adjunct seat that you denounce them and proclaim me as it. Understood my boy?" Sirius finished, Gazing deeply into Harry's eyes, ensuring he understood.

"I understand Sirius. But after this you'll be free? Does that mean I can live with you and not the Dursley's?!" Harry excitedly exclaimed, nothing could have made him happier than to escape his horrid relatives and live with Sirius, one of his few connections to his mother and father.

Smiling Sirius responded with enthusiasm, "Yes Harry. I'll make sure you never have to see them again and that they suffer for everything they've done to you. Two final things before you go take your seat. First off, take this pen, it's a portkey for you to use after you announce me as your adjunct. It will take you to a room above the meeting place for you to watch and see what's going on. Two, no matter what you here, and what I vote for or don't. It's all for you, though you may not understand it. I was able to access some interesting information from the Goblins, as well as from Fudge, after he found that I could be a useful ally. So I'm asking you to trust me. More than Dumbledore or anyone else Pup. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. To be honest Sirius, I'm not sure how much I really trust Dumbledore right now. He seemed to blow me off after the tournament, and he didn't even really talk to me at all. It's pretty aggravating honestly. But I do and will trust you Sirius. Thanks." Harry answered, taking the pen from Sirius as he exited the room and found Riphook outside with his cloak, waiting to guide him back to his seat.

/-/-/

Harry sat behind his cloak and watched as many distinguished Wizards began filtering in, all heading to a seemingly predetermined seat. Even catching sight of Dumbledore who strode in with a curious face on, as if he wasn't sure he should have come. He took his seat with a mumble and began chatting to the wizards surrounding him. The next Wizard he recognized was Fudge the Minister of Magic, with Amelia Bones the head of the DMLE and both taking a seat next to Dumbledore. Something that seemed to irk the wizened wizard considerably.

Several times Harry had to stifle his laughter, as well as anger by some of their comments, as the tri-wizard tournament, and Harry in particular were a hot topic.

It took an hour before everyone was gathered and Fudge took the stand. "Attention everyone. Before we begin our wonderful hosts have two announcements to make. Senior teller Riphook if you please." Fudge announced, pointing to the Goblin who then took the stand with a tooth grin.

"I haven't much to say for now. Instead. Allow me to introduce one of our closest and dearest friends," here Riphook paused at the gasps that echoed around the room. Everyone knowing that to be named closest, let alone dearest, meant they had the full backing of Gringotts, and would be supported in everything. Whether from attack or anything else. "Sirius Black."

His name was greeted with total silence as Sirius walked from the side door behind the stand, smiling and waving as if he hadn't a care in the world, or that he was supposed to be kissed on sight. It was many a wizard who reached for their wand only to get a warning growl from one of the many Goblin warrior's guarding the room.

"Thank you Riphook. Hello everyone! Decades since I seen you lot last. Now as much as I'd love to tell you why I'm here, or any other rubbish. I'd first like to do this. Amelia and Fudge, if you would both be so kind as to take these two seats here in the front." Sirius began, directing the two named individuals to chairs that were conjured by Riphook who was standing in front of Black's podium.

"Yes. Now second, I have here the Goblin equivalent of _Veritaserum. _I will now let Amelia test the validity of this Serum." Sirius spoke, taking a bowl of some unseen liquid from another Goblin who walked in at the direction of Riphook. Handing the bowl to Riphook, who then strode forward to allow Amelia to see and smell the substance.

"Yes I'm familiar with this potion. It is as Lord Black states." Amelia sniffed, barely keeping a small smirk off her face at the outcries of calling Sirius Lord Black.

"Thank you Lady Bones. Now I shall dispense with the swallowing." So saying Sirius gulped down the whole mix. Stumbling slightly Sirius gripped the podium for support. "Amelia, Riphook here has a list of questions for you to ask once this finishes kicking in. Man that's strong. And you may add your own if you wish." Sirius managed a smile, obviously feeling the effects of the potion as a slight sweat broke out on his forehead.

Taking the aforementioned list, Amelia read it with a smirk before turning to look at Sirius. "Very well Lord Black. Fudge I formerly ask that this be made the trial for Sirius he never received. Are you in agreeance?" Amelia asked, turning to the Smirking Minister next to her.

Before he could get in a word Dumbledore stood up with a huff of annoyance. "Surely this will now be allowed. Sirius I don't know what you're doing but I wish you'd brought this to me before going on some, some… Grand prank!" Dumbledore all but shouted, clearly angered with Sirius's behavior.

"Shut your mouth Dumbledore before I do it for you." Sirius growled out, glaring at the wizard who took a step back with hesitation before taking his seat as Fudge motioned to him to sit.

"Yes Amelia. I'm in agreement." Fudge answered, much to the surprise of the Wizengamot and Dumbledore especially.

"Thank you Minister. Now Mr. Black. Were you the secret keeper for a Lily and James Potter?"

"No."

"Thank you. Who was said secret keeper? If you know of course."

"Peter Pettigrew, who for the last few years has lived as Ronald Weasley's rat, as he's an Animagus." Black said, grimacing at the effects of the potion, but still standing upright even in the face of such a powerful substance.

"Duly noted. Where you the cause of the muggles death the night of your arrest?"

"No. Peter was."

"Thank you once again Lord Black. That seems to be enough from you list Sirius, this is enough to free you. But as to my own questions. I must ask, did you like me during Auror training or was it all a show?" Amelia questioned, an obvious gleam in her eye and smile on her face as she asked.

"Come now Amel—"

"Answer me Sirius." Amelia firmly interrupted.

"Yes. I was quiet taken with you, but thought you out of my reach. Dammit shut up Sirius." Sirius admonished himself, much to the amusement of the gathered wizards as they got over their surprise at Sirius's innocence.

"If you are freed today. Would you be willing to go on a date with an old gal?" Amelia questioned.

"How is this relevant Mrs. Bones?! I wish you would take this serious!" Dumbledore angrily stated, standing up red faced at what was occurring.

"Dumbledore if you wish to not be forcefully removed I suggest you sit and be quiet. I'm asking these question to test the validity of the truth potion. Extra evidence if you will." Amelia smoothly answered, meeting the eyes of Dumbledore with ease. "Now answer me Sirius."

"Old gal? Come now, you aren't a day over 30 and you don't look a day older than 23. What a year that was for you too." Sirius smirked out, chuckling at Amelia's blush. "And yes. I would love a date with you." Sirius genuinely responded.

Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh at the scene before him. Thankful the other wizards found it as funny as he and so covered up his gasps for air as he quietly chuckled.

"That should be enough Riphook. If you have an antidote feel free to administer it now." Amelia finished, taking her seat with a pleased look upon her face. "Fudge. I believe the next stage of this trial is your job."

"Yes. Yes. Quiet right. Alright. Let's do this painlessly and with ease. All in favor of releasing Sirius Black from all charges, as well as reimbursing him for time spent in Azkaban, and reinstate him as Lord Black of House Black. Please light your wand up blue, all those against in red." Fudge stated, standing up to face the assembled Wizards.

Harry watched with delight as Blue became the dominant colours, though there were a few red ones scattered here and there. As Harry's gaze swept across the room his eyes froze in horror on Dumbledore, who's want was lit up red, angry visible on his face as he glared at a Smirking Sirius who was drinking down the antidote.

Harry made to stand and shout when he felt tiny hands pull him down and another small set of hands on his mouth. He looked down to find Dobby in his lap, hands over his mouth, with Winky having pulled him back down.

Harry nodded when his anger had abated, but the look of horror and betrayal evident in his eyes caused them to glow green.

"Well, majority ruling. Congratulations Lord Black, you are cleared of all charges, and Riphook if you would be so kinds as to transfer the amount of two million galleons to Lord Blacks vaults as recompense for being locked away unjustly. Lord Black will you be taking your seat on the Wizengamot with us today?" Fudge questioned, his smile to obvious, seeming to imply this was all planned.

"I would, after one more set of business with Senior Teller Riphook. Riphook, I would formerly like to take over, as specified in Lily and James Potter's will as Godfather of one Harry James Potter, as well as name him as heir of House Black should I not have a child in the next two years." Sirius smiled at the sudden uptake in whispered conversations at his declaration, as well as Dumbledore's eyes widening in surprise then narrowing to a glare at the young wizard. "Thank you Fudge."

With that Sirius took his seat next to Dumbledore, smiling as the wizard did his best to turn away from Sirius as if to talk to his neighbor.

"Now let us take attendance and make sure everyone is present. House Malfoy?" Fudge called.

"Present." Sneered Malfoy raising a hand from where he sat, coincidently near Black and Dumbledore. Harry almost missed the frightened look he gave Sirius as he looked down at him.

Harry listened on as many names were called, and people stood calling present, or presenting letters saying they were sitting in for the named individuals. Till finally. "Potter!"

"Ah yes. That would be me Fudge. Harry gave me this letter to sit in for him. Young lad doesn't wish to delve into our politics and has asked me to sit in. As I'm sure that will change to our illustrious Lord Black once news reaches him of this change. News I'm sure he shall be overjoyed to hear. But for now, as I am his proclaimed adjunct I believe it necessary I hold his seats for now. The seats of Potter, and Peverell." Dumbledore announced, a twinkle in his eyes as he motioned to Sirius from time to time, his grandfather persona coming up immediately.

Harry's rage was almost instant. He'd had no idea he had seats upon the Wizengamot, nor did he write some letter! With his anger still present from seeing Dumbledore vote against Sirius being innocent Harry stood with a defiant shout, throwing off his invisibility cloak as everyone turned in surprise to see Harry, Dumbledore especially. Fear maring his face as he beheld the livid young wizard.

"I wrote no such letter! I never even knew I carried seats!" Harry shouted, cries of outrage coming from many of the gathered as Dumbledore looked on in fear, anger shining in his eyes as he beheld the boy.

"Harry my boy. But of course you did. Don't you remember?" Dumbledore tried, Harry suddenly feeling an itch at the back of his mind, a small voice seemingly whispering that he had indeed written that letter.

"Master Dumbledore. If you know what's good for you, you shall immediately stop casting wandless silent spells of compulsion on our closest and dear friend Harry Potter." Riphook dangerously admonished, a glint in his eyes as two goblin warriors stepped forward, swords drawn as they seemed to beg Dumbledore with their eyes to keep casting so they might attack him.

"Of course Riphook." Dumbledore stuttered out, blushing profusely as angry murmurs and whispering broke out among the wizards, many glaring at, who they had assumed was an upstanding wizard.

"Now master Harry. Who shall be sitting in for you? As regrettably you aren't of age yet, till twenty one at the least." Amelia informed. Giving a reproachful look of disappointment.

"Sirius Black my Lord." Harry firmly stated, still glaring at Dumbledore with such rage that the old wizard seemed to feel the heat of his gaze as an actual burning sensation before pulling out the pen from Sirius and disappearing from view.

"Good. Then let us continue. Lord Fudge?" Amelia finished, nodding at Harry's leaving the proceedings.

/-/-/

Harry watched from the room he'd been transported to as Fudge took the stage and began talking.

"Not a problem Lord Black. Now as to the law I wish to see passed today. It is a massive step forward into the future for us of the wizarding Britain. To some, it will seem like a step backwards to ancient times, to other's a step forward. No matter your view I hope you all see it as an advantage and something we must do. Put simply this is a law that will reinstate marriage contracts. Except now each contract forged will come with the automatic sum of one hundred thousand galleons from the ministry to go directly to that couple to start them out. As well as it shall require all witches and wizards, under the age of twenty five, and over the age fifteen to have a marriage contract for every bloodline they are responsible for. Which will be proven through the Goblins, and their use of blood parchment. The parent's, or guardians of every male heir shall have the right to accept whatever offers they wish. But each contract shall be magically binding and permanent. With no escape except through death. They will also be immediately forced to at least begin staying together. This law will be to ensure that lines are not ended, but grown, and excuse the pun, but reborn." Fudge said with a smile, as a groan escaped the mouth of several wizards. While many like Dumbledore looked incredulously at Fudge for putting forward such a law.

"But we will be bypassing all that mud-blood nonsense, and half-blood garbage. It's time we step forward. Now I'm not saying we shall force purebloods into marriage with the others. That will be entirely up to the father's and whose contracts they accept, as well as who they offer contracts too. All that matters is that all lines are accounted for. This bill will focus more on Purebloods than anything else. This law will also make any wizard three quarters and more of wizard blood a full-fledged pureblood, but not an ancient or noble house of any sort. And finally, all those who are sole heirs shall be given the right to accept their lordship and be known as Lords, with access to all vaults and properties, but still be under the command of their guardians." Fudge finally finished. Looking with a smile at the murmuring crowd, many wondering how he planned to pass this law at all.

Harry, though worried about being forced into marriage, but was more curious as to how Sirius thought this would be helpful, or in any way advantageous to him. He was actually slightly worried about what Sirius was going to do. Fearing this just some grand prank to Sirius, or a game perhaps.

"Shall we vote then? I do not wish to take up these fine Goblins valuable time." Fudge asked, smiling and nodding towards Riphook who returned the gesture. "Blue for it. Red against."

Harry watched with wonder, curious as no one immediately raised their wands. He wondered what they were all waiting on till he saw many looking towards Sirius or Malfoy for guidance. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Those two were the controlling parties. Malfoy paid for all his votes, and everyone knew Sirius was more light inclined, as well as he had House of Black, Potter, and Peverell behind him. Making him a major player in the voting.

Sirius raised his wand with a smug look, lighting up the tip of his wand blue, much to the surprise of everyone present.

With his declaration it seemed almost every other eye turned towards Malfoy. Malfoy looked at Sirius, fear flashing across his face quickly followed by anger, before he too raised his wand. The tip glowing bright blue.

It was as if a light switch was turned on, almost every other wand present immediately glowed blue, only a few brave souls and Dumbledore's want glowing red in the room.

"Well that decides it. We shall now pass around the bill for everyone to sign, and the announcement shall be in the Daily Prophet, with a full description of the law. Are there any other things that should be brought to our attention?" Fudge finished as the Wizengamot began signing the bill as it passed by them.

"I would like a word Minister Fudge." Sirius said, standing with a mischievous smirk. "Harry please come down here."

Dobby suddenly appeared behind Harry, Apparating him down to Sirius.

"Thank you Dobby. Now for everyone gathered, I have been in talks with Fudge and fully support this law. And to prove that I shall have Harry here be the first to have his blood-line tested. Riphook?"

Riphook pulled out a piece of parchment and ornate knife, handing them to Sirius. Both with matching smirks upon their face, excited by what could occur with Harry.

Harry sliced open his palm, allowing his blood to pool onto the parchment before disappearing into the paper.

The room was dead silent as words began forming on the paper before Riphook took hold of it.

_Name: Harry James Potter._

_Parents: Lily and James Potter (Deceased)_

_Heir to:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Peverell._

_Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Gryffindor._

_Most Ancient and Noble house of Black, (if no child present in two years.)_

The room seemed dead as Riphook finished reading the parchment, everyone stunned into silence at the mention of House Gryffindor. Even Harry was looking in shock at the smiling Goblin.

Sirius, seemingly unaffected announced in a booming voice, many jumping at the sudden noise. "I will now be accepting any and all marriage proposals for my Godson. Regrettably there is a criteria for each bloodline, which I have already looked up as I had an inkling of Harry's blood from being with his father. For house Potter, must be pureblooded, for house Peverell, must be aligned with the light, and for house Gryffindor, she must bring some sort of power, or ability to the marriage. Deemed appropriate by, well me of course. Send them to me as you will. That is all. Come along Harry. We've got some catching up to do. And remember everyone! This is the bid of a lifetime!" Sirius said with a smile, as the room erupted, many Apparating home to draw up marriage contracts for the young heir.

Amelia only chuckled at Sirius's antics before Apparating away herself, thinking with devious thoughts of her young niece.

"They are something else are they not Riphook? Those two there." Came the voice of a Goblin in the shadows as he walked into the room once all the wizards had left. Dumbledore in particular furious.

"Yes my lord. They indeed are. Respect for the People. Calling us what we wish, not the detestable term of Goblin. As well as they show us respect with bowing, and learning our customs. I deem them worthy of further inspection.

"I agree Riphook. See to it." Ragnak declared.

"Yes your majesty." Riphook finished with a smile.

/-/-/

Harry and Sirius apparated away shortly after, Harry a flurry of motion as he turned to glare at Sirius who could barely contain his laughter

"What was all that for!? Now I'll have even more people after me. Isn't being known as the boy-who-lived enough? And Dumbledore! What was his problem? Why would he. I mean. Like… Gah!" Harry stumbled through, his anger growing as he went, pacing in front of an amused Sirius.

"Harry. Listen up. PUP!" Sirius finally shouted, grabbing his attention. "Now. There's a lot you'll need to know. So listen up. Dumbledore has been manipulating you for a long time. There are many things I can't tell you as I don't know why he was doing it yet. But I plan to find out. I'll be forcing Dumbledore to tell me what was going on or threaten pulling you from Hogwarts among other thing. But that is of little consequence right now. Needless to say, Dumbledore knew your mother had forbidden you to ever be sent to her sister's should anything happen. He ignored that to do as he wished. There are other things that must wait to come to light as well that he did while he was in control. But let's take a look at his treatment of you during school and everything that happened. Everything that occurred with the Philosopher's stone? Who in their right mind tells children not to enter a place without knowing they will indeed do so. And those supposed 'traps' to guards it? So easy that three first years. Albeit talented first years, could do it. Then the Diary with Ginny, and the Basilisk. Why did he not try researching what truly happened with Hagrid? Once again, leaving it to a first year to save everyone and protect those who you were supposed to protect. And don't get me started about your third. And fourth year, even if you argued there was no way Albus couldn't tell that one of his closest friends was a Death Eater using polyjuice who manipulated the entire trip. But there's a little known rule I discovered when reading about the tri-wizard tournament, that allows the judges, specifically the judge from the school the tournament is taking place at, may take a competitor out of the tournament to be replaced or disqualified without any repercussions. So tell me. Why didn't Dumbledore let you out?" Sirius concluded, watching the emotions rage across Harry's face.

"You mean… That I could have gotten out of all that, in the tournament. And he… he didn't let me?" Harry questioned, tears coming to his eyes, remembering everything that had happened, the pain, anguish. At seeing Cedric dropping dead upon the unrelenting ground as Voldemort and his lackey's laughed.

"Sh. Sh. Come here pup. It's alright. Look at me. Hey! Look at me. That wasn't your fault at all alright. I can see it in your eyes that you're blaming yourself for the death of Cedric. I know because I saw those same eyes for years every time I looked in a mirror. But you listen up. That wasn't your fault. If anyone's other than Voldemort himself, it would be Dumbledore who didn't help you, or try to stop what happened from happening." Sirius grabbed Harry by his chin. Forcing him to look at him till he nodded understanding before wrapping him up in a hug again.

"Now come on pup. Let's go get a bite to eat. Then I think it's high time you saw Potter Manor." Sirius stated with a grin, pulling Harry up and Apparating away again.

/-/-/

When they arrived Harry could only stare in wonder at the house that stood before him. It was a massive structure. Sirius grinned when he saw Harry's face. "Come on inside pup. That's where it truly gets amazing." Sirius grinned, leading Harry towards the large Stone building. "We abandoned it during the war, didn't want it getting destroyed in all the chaos. As well as when your parents went into hiding this large home would be the first placed they'd look. Now, where are they? Ah here we go. Harry, I'd like you to meet Mathew and Julia Adams. They and their parents have been in charge of maintaining this house for as long as I've known your father Harry. They recently took over a few years ago when Mathew's parent's passed away." Sirius said, pointing to an older looking fellow and his wife who'd come from a hallway to the left of the entrance to the massive hall they were in. The woman was dressed in the standard black and white dress of a maid, while the man was dressed in a finely pressed tux with coat-tails. Bowing slightly when they made eye contact with Harry. The woman stepping forward first.

"It's a pleasure Lord Harry. It's wonderful to finally see you again. You were so young when you left." Julia said stepping forward with tears in her eyes as she fought the urge to hug the young Lord to be.

"Go ahead Julia. He'll probably love it." Sirius said, gesturing to the boy who was looking at the two with wonder.

Needing no further prodding Julia leapt forward, engulfing Harry in a hug, who after a moment of shock hugged her back, reveling in the warmth of the hug. One that put Molly's bone crushing hugs to shame.

"My Lord. It is a pleasure. As Sirius stated, I and my family have served the Potter's for generations. And I'm happy to continue on. I would also like to introduce the Potter house-elves. Well at least the two main ones you will be dealing with. Nelly! Fleck!"

With two loud pops the elves appeared, each dressed to their human counterpart, Nelly in a dress like Julia's, and Fleck in a coat-tailed tux.

"Hello Master Potters sir!" They cried in unison.

"I would also like to introduce two more elves for you Mathew. This is Dobby, and Winky." Upon his words both named elves appeared, bowing to Harry before turning excitedly to the two other house elves.

"They will be most welcome. As I'm sure the little one bouncing with joy has lot's to share with us about Harry's preferences." Mathew said with a smirk as Dobby bounced up and down with joy at finally being Harry's elf.

"Also. I will be expecting lots of mail today and tomorrow. Including some visits. Let them all in and show them into the grand hall with refreshments. Then one at a time starting around nine O'clock show them into the tea room where I and Harry shall await them Mathew. And Julia if you could call a medic from St. Mungo's, a curse breaker from Gringotts, and finally the best warder Gringotts has as well?" Sirius commanded, ignoring the weird look Harry gave him.

"Of course Lord Sirius. It would be our honor." Mathew stated, bowing as he and his wife walked away, the elves all disappearing with a telling pop.

"Now follow me Harry and let me show you to your room. I know you haven't much, if anything to put there. But we'll get that sorted out soon enough after tomorrow." Sirius explained, pulling Harry out of the massive entrance hall, and down the hallway to the right and up three flights of stairs.

They arrived on the third floor, Harry almost giddy at seeing what his room would be like.

"Alright pup. It isn't much but I hope it does for now." Sirius said with a smile, opening the door to a room almost at the end of the hall.

Harry hurried inside only to stop two steps in, his jaw handing as he took in the room.

It was immaculately decorated in the colors of Gryffindor. Red's and gold everywhere. A huge four poster bed with a large red duvet with the Potter Crest embossed upon the top in gold thread. It had its own floo system, the fire roaring and offering some heat to the surprisingly cool room. There was a red velvet couch in front of the fire place, along with two matching chairs on the right side of the room, a chess set in between them.

Sirius then led him to a door at the back left of the room, showing Harry his own private bathroom. Complete with separate showers and bathtubs, both some of the largest he'd ever seen. With plush red towels and robes all about the room.

"We can make it better later like I said pup. Add more of a personal touch and all. But until then will this do?" Sirius seriously questioned, knowing the boy should be used to better but doubting he did.

"It's… It's perfect." Harry whispered, turning to hug Sirius fiercely. "Thank you so much." He got out, tears filling his eyes quickly as his vocal cords seized up.

"For you my boy. Anything." Sirius whispered back, tears in his own eyes as he made a promise to do everything he could for the boy. Everything. "_He'll never be alone again James. Lilly. I promise you that. He'll never want for anything either." _He prayed.

/-/-/

It was later on that day that the healer, curse breaker, and warders arrived. Harry met them at the door along with Sirius, as he'd hardly left the man's side that day.

"Hello and welcome to Potter Manor. I'm Lord Black, and this is my godson Harry." Sirius introduced.

Harry was happy none of them seemed to freak out or stare at him or his scar. Minus the healer's eyes momentarily widening before she schooled her features. The Goblin Curse breaker showing the least amount of emotion.

"Thank you all for coming. If you would follow me up to Harry's room I have several tasks for you. If you would be so kind as to follow Mathew he shall tell you what wards I require upon the place and such." Sirius finished, pointing the Warder in the direction of Mathew who led the man away, then taking the lead, led them all up the stairs and to Harry's room, Harry himself curious as to what was going on.

"Now. I can't tell you my sources or anything else, but I'm fairly certain someone has been toying with my godson's core, as well as I believe him to be woefully underdeveloped for his age due to… May I Harry?" Sirius asked permission before delving into this touchy subject for the boy.

"… It's up to you. I trust you Sirius." Harry whispered, looking down in embarrassment.

"Thanks pup. I will keep it short. While he stayed with his muggle…. Relatives he was beaten quiet severely several times, as well as fed little if at all, and suffered many other horrendous things that they will all pay for soon enough. But I was hoping that you, miss…" He trailed off.

"You may call me Sarah."

"Yes Sarah. I was hoping you could check him out to see if I'm correct in my assumptions and if there's anything we can do. As for you Gripthorn, good to see you, I believe there's a limiter on Harry's core, preventing him from full access to his abilities and was hoping you could take care of that." Sirius didn't seemed phased at all when both present cried in outrage as they stared first to Harry and then Sirius. Harry looking just as surprised though a little confused.

"That's a serious assumption Lord Black. But I shall do my best to see what can be done if it's there." Gripthorn mumbled, eyes Harry curiously, his eyes momentarily shifting to his scar with a look of curiosity before returning to normal. "I'll let you go first Sarah."

"Thank you. Now Harry dear. If you would be so kind as to strip out of those baggy clothes there. Yep, you can leave on your boxer's deary. But otherwise I need your bare."

A blushing Harry slowly removed his shirt and pants, trying to ignore everyone else in the room, especially snorting Sirius trying to hold in his laughter.

But all laughter ceased when Harry's shirt finally came off and he turned around to put it on the bed, exposing his bare back to them all.

Their deep intake of breathe cause Harry to tense up, knowing they'd caught sight of his numerous scares and other markings on his back. Including the bruises on his sides and chest from Vernon's 'greeting'.

Harry turned expecting to see pity in everyone's eyes, wishing for all the world he could permanently become invisible. But to his surprise that wasn't at all what he saw. Sarah's eyes were sad, wishing to comfort the hurting young boy, while Gripthorn had a burning rage in his own eyes. Though the People were accustomed to battle and brutality, to beat the young was a death sentence unless they were tried and accused of a serious crime. His king would surely hear of what happened to young Potter at his blood relative's home. While Sirius seemed to for the first time realize just how bad Harry'd had it.

"I'm so sorry pup. I should have gotten you sooner. Never again Harry. Never again." Sirius said, embracing his godson quickly before motioning for the healer to take over.

Sarah stepped forward, casting various spells and looking at the clip board she carried, writing appearing on it with each spell, and her anger and frown growing with every sentence. "Yes. Harry is quite behind in his physical growth. I have some potions to help with that, I'll leave that with you when I leave Sirius. As well as a physical regime he needs to start doing, at the least every other day, but preferably every day. If he can follow it, after a week the potions will have him at the height, strength and such that he should be, while the workout will help him maintain it." Sarah began. "Now sit still Harry. I'm not done with you, I'm going to cast a few more spells alright. Prepare yourself."

With those words she began muttering incantations, her wand swashing back and forth as coloured light poured form her wand and onto Harry. First his bruises all disappeared, followed by the sound of bones cracking into place, straightening out, and growing correctly, as some had been broken and left to set themselves with no medical help. A thought which outraged Sarah.

Harry thought it weird that with all the sounds it didn't hurt, there was just a slight numb sensation and warmth that spread throughout his body. Followed by the lessening of the pain he'd gotten used to baring. "Thank you" He quietly said once she had finished.

"You're right welcome." Sarah smiled, placing a hand on his back as she did so.

"Now it's my turn Mr. Potter. If you would be so kind as to lay on the bed here and I shall begin." Gripthorn spoke, following Harry to the bed as he laid down.

Gripthorn began muttering to himself as he cast spells on Harry, only for his eyes to widen when almost immediately at his starting place. Harry's head. Instantly he raised his head in worry, suddenly shouting in Gobbledegook. Suddenly five other Goblins popped in, much to Sirius and Harry's worry. They each cast a spell over Harry's head as well, each one's eyes widening in turn as they did so.

The oldest of the People present, took Sirius out to the hallway. Only to return ten minutes later with a furious Sirius. "Remove it now! I don't care the cost or anything! Remove it!"

The Goblins nodded, having Harry stand up before levitating him close to the ground so they could all stand about him in the middle of the room, Sarah and Sirius watching the proceedings.

"Now I'm sorry but this is going to hurt Harry. But stay with us alright?" Gripthorn informed before they all broke out into a chant, placing their hands on Harry wherever they were stationed.

The pain was almost instant, Harry's scream torn from his lips as he began convulsing, Sirius watching with worry evident, fighting himself in springing forward to protect Harry.

As they watched a horrid scream suddenly ripped through the house, as a black liquid began bleeding from Harry's scar as his own scream grew, joining the second scream and matching it in pain.

Then as suddenly as it began, Harry stopped moving, seemingly unconscious as he levitated in the air. The black liquid disappearing and fading as if never there before.

"What was that?" Sarah asked, face pale and white with fear.

"What you would call a horcrux. When someone commits murder in pure hate to split their soul so as to live forever. This particular soul piece belonged to He-who-must-not-be-named." Gripthorn gravely informed. "And this was a small piece, leading me to think that he has made others. How many I'm unsure on, but at the least four. The most, eight. Maybe."

"Can you get rid of the others were we to find them?" Sirius questioned. "And why couldn't anyone tell it was there?"

"Well, we of the People have an affinity with sensing things like this. I could sense the dark magic coming from his scar, which was why I started there with my examination. Second, it's a closely guarded secret horcruxs and how to destroy them. As to why no one noticed it, well I think someone did. I could feel reverbs of someone else's magic on it, as if they'd been looking at it. Much like the spell I used to be sure what it was in the beginning."

"Do you know whose magic it was?" Sirius asked, eyes narrowing in anger as he felt he could guess already.

"You know very well who it was. The only one capable of the knowledge to find the spell to use, let alone information on such a dark and black thing." Gripthorn stated, refusing to name names for now. "We managed to store a piece of his magical signature in this ring here. Use it if you need leverage, or finding out who it is positively." Gripthorn muttered, handing a plain silver ring to Sirius who gladly accepted it.

"Thank you. Now please continue, and I hope there's nothing else to serious with the boy."

Gripthorn dismissed the other assembled Goblins who apparated away with a bow after having placed Harry back on the bed, still unconscious and pale looking.

He began at his head again, making his way down his body, pausing momentarily over his stomach where it is said the core is easily felt.

"Well this is peculiar indeed. It seems you were right, there was indeed a limiter on Harry. Which I have already removed. He has an enormous core, I don't think I've seen one as large since Dumbledore was young. It's been stunted quite a bit from the limiter, but it should grow quickly now that it's free. As well as it seems that being connected to He-who-must-not-be-named effected his core, growing it even more than it would have naturally. He's a strong boy to be sure. And he'll soon be a force to be reckoned with." Gripthorn commented.

"Thank you Gripthorn. You as well Sarah. Shall I show you two out? For now I'll let Harry rest, as long as he needs to. I'll administer his potions to him as well, no worries Sarah."

With that Lord Black turned the lights out after covering Harry in to his bed and led the two individuals from the room.

/-/-/

Harry's eyes opened slowly, the light from his window blinding him as he looked about.

"So you're awake are you pup? Took you long enough you lazy arse."

"Shut up! You've never had to go through… whatever I just went through." Harry weakly responded, throwing one of his pillows at Sirius who dodged easily.

"Just went through? Don't you just mean, went through?" Sirius asked with a gleam in his eye.

"What? How long have I been out?" Harry questioned, suddenly worrying as to what the answer would be.

"Oh. Let's just say you don't have to take those potions anymore." Sirius finished with a wink, nodding towards harry exposed chest.

He looked down to find a site he'd never thought to see. Developed abs and chest muscles met his eyes. He turned felt his face suddenly realizing he wasn't wearing glasses either. Quickly getting out of bed, following a chuckle from Sirius, Harry found that he was definitely taller. At least two, maybe three inches.

"Yeah, yeah we get it pup. You're a really ladies' man now. Now put some pants on at least." Sirius laughed, throwing a pair of sleeping pants at him, deftly catching them and putting them on.

"So what all's happened while I was out?" Harry questioned.

"Sirius! What's going on!? Is he awake now?" Came a voice down the hallway followed by multiple steps following.

Before Sirius could even answer or close the door, in burst a small group wizards and witched on a shirtless and blushing Harry Potter.

"Oh my…"

"I'm slightly more ok with this right now."

"_Mon dieu"_

Sirius's laughter was instant as he bent at the waist from laughing so hard, struggling not to fall as Harry blushed profusely. Harry grabbing a shirt that was thrown to him by Mathew and putting it on with speed.

It took a moment for Sirius to get ahold of himself. "Oh my. Harry, your face my boy. It's just… whew. Alright. Harry allow me to introduce your wives to be. Yes you hear right. Wives. I decided on the contracts I would accept while you were out. It's been almost two weeks now. First off, Susan Bones. Daughter of Amelia. She has been accepted as your wife for the Peverell line." Sirius began as a stunning red head stepped forward, a smirk on her face as she brazenly perused Harry's upper body with her eyes.

"Hello Harry. As your godfather stated. I'm Susan." With a bow she then stepped forward and hugged him tight, perhaps holding on a little longer than she needed to, but Harry was to frozen to move. Harry instantly recognizing her voice as the person who was 'more ok with it now'.

"Next Harry, I know you already know her, Fleur Delacour, has been chosen as your wife for the Gryffindor line." Sirius motioned as Fleur stepped forward, a slight blush on her face as she did so.

"_Bonjour _arry. It is good to see you again _non?_" She questions, bowing slightly before stepping forward to hug and kiss him on the cheek. Whispering as she did so, "You've never looked better arry." Before pulling away, smiling as they were both blushing profusely.

"And finally. The elegant Daphne Greengrass has been chosen for the Potter line." Sirius finished, slightly worried as to how he'd react to being with a Slytherin. Albeit a very attractive Slytherin. But still.

"Hello again Harry." Daphne shyly said a blush on her cheeks as she did so, startling everyone in the room as they looked between the two of them.

"Hello Daphne. It's good to see you outside of school." Harry managed, stepping forward some.

"How do you two know each other?" Sirius questioned, now very interested in this development.

"Well… um. I'll leave it to her. Say what you will Daph." Harry stated, looking away from embarrassment, especially at the raised eyebrow Sirius gave him at his use of 'Daph'.

"Well. I suppose I might as well just say it, probably won't stun most of you. Draco and his goons had me cornered one night in the hall. They were planning on making sure I… took care of them since I refused every time they tried in the commons room, or hexed them for even asking usually. There was no one around and I was sure I was done for. When… out of nowhere three stunners took each of them out, and suddenly a blur ran past, grabbing my hand with a laugh and pulled me away from them. When I followed the arm pulling me, I found the smiling face of Potter there. He led me to safety, with a warning to watch out for the git, and left. We didn't talk much after that. At least until the tri-wizard tournament. There we started hanging out in the library together as I helped him as best as I could prepare for everything. And… well yeah. That's it." Daphne finished with a blush, all eyes on her before shifting to Harry with an approving look.

Sirius walked over, pulling Harry into a head lock and roughing up his hair, "That's my boy. Protecting the ladies. Well done lad. Must say. I'm glad you met, I was worried about trying to get you two past that whole Gryffindor Slytherin thing." Sirius smiled, noticing many of the adults present shook their heads in response.

"Now as their parents and I need to finish up the contracts now that you're awake Harry. Let me get some of your blood to finalize the documents. Then I'd like you and the girls to go to Diagon ally, as well as London and do some shopping. You need out of these horrid clothes into something that fits you, as well as get whatever they'll need. They'll be staying in here with you Harry. Quit blushing you're a man aren't you? Now as I was saying, get whatever they need as well. Here's a bag linked to your account at Gringotts, and one for mine. Use mine for your things, and your own for them. Now get going. Use the floo for Diagon Ally then call a taxy when you leave for London." Sirius commanded, first holding out a vial and giving Harry a large needle to prick his finger, soon followed by two small money bags. "And let the girls help you out. Lord only knows what kind of fashion sense you have dressing as a whale for the last 16 years of your life."

Sirius was answered by laughter from a dazed Harry as he was escorted out by the excited girls, even Daphne having thrown aside her mask for now at the prospect of it. Especially as they all were eager to dress up Harry.

"They'll be good for each other. A job well done Sirius." Cyrus Greengrass stated, walking up and shaking hands with Sirius.

"I hope so. I just want him happy, and I feel like they can do it. I chose those three more for what they said about him then their looks or the offers each of you made. I know they care for Harry, not the boy-who-lived. Susan, the distanced love, always seeing him and wishing to know him better. Seeing how he really felt about all the fame and attention, and how much he hated it. Wishing she could help some way. But being kept at bay by another jealous red head. Fleur, the half-Veela whose sister was saved by Harry, finally opening her eyes to the chivalrous hero who was not here to win, but just survive. And finally the 'ice queen' of Slytherin. Who has liked him since he saved her all those years ago, and stayed by his side when his eager friends tried keeping her at bay and then abandoned him in his time of need." Sirius sighed, watching them walk out.

"You knew about Daphne and Harry before?"

"Oh yes. She told me, but begged me not to tell anyone, especially not Harry that I knew. She wasn't sure how he'd take it as she knew he's a very private boy. I think she has a good guess at what Harry's been through. Especially at home…"

"When are you going to tell him about the Weasley's? Hermione already knows but…" Amelia questioned, stepping forward and taking Sirius's hand in her own.

"When he returns I believe. I can't keep it from him, but I can give him a moment of joy before dropping that in his lap. I'm just glad that Sarah was quiet about it when she found them before." Sirius muttered before turning to face the assembled parents. "Alrighty then. Let's go sign some contracts."

/-/-/


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all. Hey everyone, Names Chaz. Normally I stick to PJO stories. But recently I branched out and did a Code Geass story I'm writing. And then I started reading Harry Potter fan fic and decided to try my hand. As this is my first Harry Potter fic it took a chapter, and probably one or two more to get how I want all the characters to be and such. Get a good idea of them. Normally what it takes. But it won't be long. I promise some smoother, less rushed feeling chapters if you feel that way. I'm planning on trying to keep the chapters longer so as to build up my word count on this story. But I'm not going to force anything as that's not fun for anyone. So here's chapter 2 of ****Bid of a Lifetime****. Btw. 100 reviews and another chapter up tomorrow.**

**BlueLover5000- Thanks. Hope you keep enjoying it.**

**Scott the Wanderer- Appreciate it. And thanks on the pairings, I'm hoping it works well.**

**Geetac- Thanks. Here's another.**

**JeffSeid- Read this chapter and find out my good man.**

**Slytherin66- Agreed. I love Fleur as well. Though my favorite is Daphne, she's a close second or third.**

**Wolfgang108- Read this chapter and find out. And yes, Sirius being so formal will be explained more soon. Not this chapter per say, but soon.**

**Marlastiano- Np**

**god of all- I am continuing on. Here you go.**

**Guest- Thank you.**

**Spasitel- Daphne is my favorite as well, with Fleur a close second or third. You have good taste.**

**JohnyS- Well, as my first really negative review I'll take it in stride for now. Yes I understand it seems fast paced and such. Bland I believe is wrong. But I understand one must take everything with a grain of salt so I'm heeding your 'comments'. The main focus is aimed to be them and their relationships, but I have not given the way to get the horcruxs and Voldemort gone. Don't jump the gun when I've only written a story. That method, for all you know could only be linked to living horcruxs. So patience. It's a chapter in, no antagonist that's the big main one happens in the first chapter/episode/sometimes even book. So once again. Patience. The 'my boy' comment won't happen often if again, it fit the scene so I used it. And the way it was said in my mind was in no way reminisce of Dumbledore. You'll learn more about Amelia and Fudge, some in this chapter, more in the next two or so. So patience. It's the first chapter. And, yes, I am basing this off several different ideas from other stories, but I'll be expanding them, and sooner rather than later breaking off and putting my own spin on it. Something I'm rather adept at so I'll ask you to be patient and wait. Thank you for sharing, I'm interested in all feedback. **

**Anarion97- Thank you. Enjoy this new chapter.**

**Richard333- Thanks.**

**CoolFanfictionLover- I agree you're cool. And enjoy this chapter, I will most definitely continue.**

** . .86- You need to be patient. I'm adjusting to these characters and how I'll be molding them. It's the first chapter, no attempt has been made yet. This is but the beginning slow down and hold your horses. Patience. And soon is a relative term to me.**

**Shout out to He-With-Many-Hyphens yours is my new favorite username. Well done.**

Chapter 2

Harry and the girls were almost to the door when Sirius's voice interrupted them. "Harry! Wait one moment. I forgot one last thing. Harry, girls you will be in charge while in Diagon Ally, and Harry you take charge once you all get to London. But always remember, follow their choices Harry. They know what they're talking about, and it's in their best interests for you to look the best you can, and the Lord you're going to be. Got it?" Sirius raised an eyebrow once he finished, looking at Harry skeptically.

"Got it Sirius. I promise I'll listen to them." Harry sighed with a smirk.

"Good. Now ladies, if you wouldn't mind going on ahead through the Floo, I'd like a private word real fast with Harry."

"_Oui monsieur."_

"Of course."

"You got it Sirius."

Sirius chuckled as they each grabbed the powder and disappeared into the flames. "Now Harry. Have some fun while you're gone will you? I mean it. Flirt with the girls, forget all about Voldemort and everything else. Just have fun. Be a teen with his girlfriend, and his other girlfriend…. And his other… girlfriend." Sirius trailed off, eyes shining with humor as he and Harry began chuckling before laughter soon followed.

"I will Sirius. Luckily I actually know each of them fairly well. Through different events. Susan is the one I know the least about, but I feel as if that won't be a problem."

"Good on you pup. Now have fun. Oh. And give this note to the girls. No peaking." Sirius finished, handing Harry a folded up piece of parchment.

"You got it. Leaky Cauldron!" Harry called out, disappearing into the flame.

"Go get them Tiger." Sirius muttered, before turning to rejoin for the signing.

/-/-/

Harry arrived, falling flat on his face. Much to the amusement of his gathered girls.

"So arry. I see you are not half as skilled with floo as you are with a broom _non?_" Fleur asked, all the girls laughing as Harry gave an indignant huff and stood up to brush himself off.

"Well Fleur, when you learn to ride broom come talk." Harry smirked, knowing Fleur hated traveling on brooms.

"Oh arry, _Mon ami_. Don't you know it's your broom I'll be learning to ride?" Fleur asked seductively, as Harry blushed profusely and strode past the giggling girls and into Diagon Ally.

"Fleur, don't you think that was a little much?" Daphne asked, trying to hold back her giggle at the French girl's behavior.

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same. You saw his body this morning. _Non. _I can't wait to tackle that challenge." Fleur finished, smiling as neither Susan nor Daphne disagreed. Each getting a slightly far off look in their eyes.

"I daresay I must agree." Susan murmured after a bit.

"I agree. But no rushing him girls. I'm not sure as to everything but… well let's just take it at his pace." Daphne relented, catching each girl's eye to make sure they understood.

"_Oui. _But if he is a man. He'll have no trouble going our pace." Fleur commented with a smirk, leading the giggling girls out to the Ally to find Harry.

Harry was waiting, leaning against the wall outside. "We ready?" Harry asked, looking to each girl as they walked out. "Oh right! Here. This is for you, from Sirius." Harry said, handing them the folded paper.

They gathered around as they red, almost as one blushing and giggling as Daphne cast a quick spell, burning the paper to ash. "I think we can do that. Ladies?"

"Agreed. I definitely think we can. Especially if what I've heard of the muggle shops is true." Susan smirked before looking over at Harry, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Well Harry. I didn't know you liked your pajama's so much." Susan asked with a wink, gesturing with her head towards his clothing.

It was then he realized he was still in the clothes Sirius and Mathew had given him that morning, not having been allowed to change or anything. "Damnit." Harry cursed, realizing he didn't even have his want on him.

"Don't worry. I got it." Daphne said, pulling out her wand and with a simple wave, Harry's clothing changed into simple robes before his hair evened itself out and got a little more under control. "Now shall we?"

So saying Daphne linked arms on his right side, as Fleur linked arms with his left, Susan linking arms with Fleur on her other side. Harry blushed momentarily, before walking off with a small, if not hesitant, smile upon his face.

They first arrived at Madame Malkin's, stepping inside the girls immediately led Harry right to Madame Malkin.

"Harry needs new robes. He'll need dress robes with his lines upon them, as well regular day robes, a few cloaks. Boots, pants, etc." Daphne began, pulling a list Harry hadn't even seen and handing it to Madame Malkin. "We three will also need some new dress robes with Harry's lines upon them. Potter for myself, Gryffindor for Fleur, and the Peverell line for Susan."

"Well then. Shall we take measurements, it will take a few hours to get everything ready once you decide on colours and such that you want." Madame Malkin stated, pulling out her measuring tape and instructing her apprentice to take the sizes down. "Harry you first young man. Step up here, don't be shy. Alright. My you've grown since last time I dare say, and quite a bit at that Harry. I'm sure these girls are all quiet happy to have gotten ahold of you, what with this new law and all." Malkin began, ignoring the blushing of the girls as they smiled in agreement at being happy.

As soon as she finished with Harry, she quickly took the other's girls measurements. Making small comments as she went along causing many a blush for the girls.

"Susan. I see your bust has grown even more since last time. Impressive young lady, I'm sure Potter is happy as well." She smoothly whispered to the young lass as her face took on the colour of her hair.

"Daphne my dear, you've grown a little more both in the bust and waist. You're just as toned as usual is see. Still working out a little here and there? Wouldn't be because of a certain young wizard now would it?" A knowing glint in her eyes as Daphne tried to keep her blush down, not looking Madame Malkin in the eyes.

"Fleur, I've never beheld such perfect measurements. You are indeed a vision of beauty both clothed, and I'm sure unclothed as Mr. Potter shall soon see."

When they finally left after picking everything out, each was bright red and eager to leave. Ignoring her chuckles and passing comments as they left.

They next visited various shops around, looking for any goods they would like before deciding a stop in at Flourish and Blott's.

"Now Harry. I'd like to suggest you get out of divination, and perhaps even Care for Magical Creatures as well. And instead taking Runes and Arithmancy. I even heard that your mother and father were quite adept at them themselves from the teachers. Just a suggestion. But, well with everything seeming to happen to, or around you. I bet it best that you know more useful information." Daphne hesitantly broached the subject. Fleur and Susan nodding their agreement at the suggestion.

Harry sat for a moment, a curious look upon his face. "I don't even know why I'm in Divination. And though I love Hagrid and his class, I'm sure those classes would be better. I hope he'd understand. But I suppose I could visit him on the weekends or something to help out. Do you think you could help me catch up with everyone else?" Harry questioned, slightly worried they'd say no.

"Of course, I'm really good at Arithmancy, and I know Susan is pretty good with Runes. Fleur?"

"_Oui, _I'm actually in the advanced class of Runes at Beauxbatons. So I'm sure I could help you arry." Fleur answered, turning to grab several of the runes books down from the shelves, noticing with approval that many she'd used herself, while Daphne did the same with Arithmancy books from another shelf.

They then perused through the store, seeing if any books caught their fancy. Harry ended up purchasing several books on defense against the dark arts, and at Daphne's suggestion, a few books on dark spells as well.

"I just think there is no such thing as Light or Dark spells. I believe it's the intent that makes the spell. And… no offense Harry, but Dumbledore's idea that 'everyone deserves a second chance' is slightly true. They don't deserve third or fourth chances. He just wants to keep on forgiving, and never take action. How can killing one person, that would kill hundreds, be considered dark?" Daphne questioned, her eyes boring into Harry's as she thought on what she said.

"You're right. I've actually been thinking close to the same thing. Just not about intent. More that it would be worth delving a little into dark magic, if it meant I could protect those close to me, and everyone else."

"Well, now you don't have to think about it as being a little dark. Just call it Grey. That's what our family is, and I talked with Fleur and she's the same way. Susan doesn't quite agree yet, but give her a little time and I'm sure she'll agree as well."

"Thanks Daphne. I'll go find some books on spells now. Thanks."

They exited the shop with several shrunk bags in Harry's pocket and smiles on their faces as they left. Daphne on Harry's right, Susan now on Harry's left, with Fleur linking arms with Daphne.

They picked up their clothes at Madame Malkin's, and with eager smiles upon their faces as they entered the Leaky Cauldron to explore Muggle London.

"Everyone ready? Stay with me then and we'll be off." Harry said, taking a step out onto the streets as they girls followed suit.

/-/-/

It took them ten minutes to grab a taxy once leaving the bar. All the while all three girls were looking about them in amazement at what they saw. Eyes alight with wonder at everything that was occurring around them.

"Girls. The taxi's ready. Let's go. And Daphne, I though your father dealt with muggles, so why do you seem like this is the first time you've seen it?"

"Well, just because he does business with them, doesn't mean he lets me go out often. Especially without him or one of his employees. And even then I don't get to look much, it's straight to a store or restaurant, and straight back to our manor."

"Ah. Well then. Let's have fun and do some exploring shall we?" Harry questioned, leaning forward as they all smiled and agreed. "Good then. Take us to your best mall."

They arrived after almost an hour of driving at a large shopping center, but Harry was dragged inside by his eager escorts before he could see if he even recognized where he was. All he did know was that it would be higher end clothing lines. Something he found that he was alright with.

They decided to shop for Harry first as he was the one in most desperate need of clothing, and the girls knew they'd take much longer in picking things out.

Two employee's came to try and help Harry, their eyes lingering on Harry a little longer than the girls deemed alright. Fleur was the first to react. Stepping forward she brought a pair of jeans along with her, stepping up and close to Harry. "Arry dear, I believe these will look rather, wonderful on you. Would you try them on for me? Merci." Fleur finished, pulling him into an intimate hug while turning so she could make eye contact with the two angry looking employees. Letting them know who Harry belonged to.

Just after she pulled away, Harry smiling confusedly at her, Susan was already next to him, pressing her body against his as she handed him a t shirt. "Harry. Try this on for me please?" Then following suit of her older companion, She pulled him into a hug, letting her hands roam a little low as she did so, not to his bum, but low enough that it sent the girls a message.

"Hurry along now Harry, try them both on. Then I have the final piece to add." Daphne commanded with a smirk, as Harry could only nod and head to the dressing rooms with the clothing items.

As soon as he was gone, all three turned their eyes upon the two workers. "Now. Let's get one thing straight. Harry doesn't need help. We're all he'll need. So you three can scoot along and find someone else. He's ours. Now move." Daphne spoke, each girl taking up on either side of her, arms crossed across their chests.

"But… all three…" One stuttered out. Clearly confused.

"It's not your problem how many wives Lord Harry takes." Susan spoke, emphasizing Lord as she spoke. Both worker's eyes going wide then narrowing upon the door Harry had disappeared behind.

"_Non, _If you know what's good for you you'll leave before you get hurt, mon petit." Fleur commented, pulling her arms tighter across her chest to accentuate her bust as the girls looked with envy at her figure, catching her reference to them being smaller than Susan, Daphne, and herself. Or more specifically, parts of them were smaller.

With a huff both stomped off, though their eyes were always drawn back to the three girls, especially when Harry exited the dressing room, in a pair of tighter fitting jeans showing of his newly toned back side, each of the girls admiring his backside, Susan even giving it a small smack when he turned around for them. Next their eyes were drawn to the shirt, that Susan had been sure would be a little big, but was stretched taught against his now muscled frame, the sleeves taught across his skin.

When Daphne was finally able to pull her gaze away from her attractive husband to be, she caught the two workers from earlier gazing longingly at Harry before they caught her eyes on them. Deciding it was time to put the nail in the coffin, she strode confidently forward with a black blazer in her arms. She walked right up to Harry who'd been watching her as she strode purposefully towards him with the question in his eyes.

"Here you go Harry. The cherry on top." Daphne whispered in his ear as she slid the coat up his arms, pulling it over his shoulders slowly with emphasis as she pulled herself even closer to Harry, looking sidelong over her shoulder at the fuming workers. Finishing with passionate kiss on the lips before pulling away. "We set aside a pile of clothes for you to try. Even picked out some boxers and such for you. Try them on while we go do our on shopping. Afterwards I'd suggest finding a watch, wallet, and those other things you might need, including some workout and training clothes, Sirius suggested we'd be going through that this summer." Daphne finished.

A dazed Harry barely able to answer coherently. "You got it…" Grabbing the clothes she'd indicated and taking off.

"Those should keep him busy for a while. Now let's get to work on Sirius's letter." Daphne smiled turning to the other two whose grins matched her own.

"But first. Can we all acknowledge how good he looked?" Susan questioned.

"_Mon dieu. _I almost took the clothes of right off him there and then." Fleur agreed, Daphne just smiling and reviewing the memory of Harry in the full outfit.

With that final thought they all took off towards the woman's end of the store, specifically the lingerie section.

/-/-/

Harry exited the dressing room having picked out everything that had fit that he liked and returning everything else. He learned he preferred V-Necks to any of the other shirts, and so mad sure to grab a few more of those. Looking around and not seeing the girls, he decided to pick out some workout, clothes. He found what he was looking for soon enough, deciding that he would be fine with just shorts, some running sweats, grabbing a few tank tops in case he'd need a shirt, but deciding to go shirtless, at least during the summer.

After this, he then took off towards the watch and wallet, area by the jewelry side of the store. Trying to ignore the looks he was getting from workers and customers alike.

As he perused the watches he was oblivious to what his girls were up too.

/-/-/

"Remember girls. This will be our first night with him. So let's look the best we can." Daphne said, the others quickly agreeing as they decided to completely redo their bras and underwear wardrobe first while Harry was busy. And to find that perfect pair for tonight...

/-/-/

When Harry finally made it to the counter with everything he wanted to purchase, he found the girls waiting with their clothes bagged and hidden from his view. Thinking nothing of it he quickly paid for their clothes, then proceeded to pay from his own using Black's money.

"Ready to eat?" Harry questioned, knowing he was ready for food.

"I suppose. Then we need to get furniture for the room as well." Daphne commented.

"Oh! I know the perfect place Arry, Daphne, _une _Susan. There is a wonderful shop in France I could take us to. I could Apparate us there _non. _It would be so perfect. Please Arry?" Fleur begged, tugging on Harry's arm as she pouted her lips slightly, looking at him through her eyelashes and turning on her Veela charm. Delighted when his eyes began to glaze over as it took over, before he shook his head slightly clearing him up.

"_Mon dieu. _Did you just get rid of my allure Arry?" Surprise evident in her voice as she gazed at Harry with a new look in her eye.

"Yeah. I don't know why but it's never affected me as much as others. Don't get me wrong I most definitely feel it, and you're extremely beautiful Fleur, and there are times when I start to lose control. But I'm able to shake it off." Harry explained, stumbling over his words in his attempt to not anger or insult the French beauty.

"Oh Arry!" Fleur shouted, leaping forward and pulling him into a hug kiss as she released the sudden pent up emotion she felt deep down at Harry's confession of not feeling her Allure.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't love it but…" Harry questioned once he could finally see straight.

"Arry. I 'ave dreamed of one day marrying someone who saw me for me, especially my beauty and skills. And not because of my Allure. _Et_ you've just given me that. Thank you Arry." Fleur explained, linking her arm with his as she leaned her head upon his shoulder. Smiling to Daphne and Susan who just watched with smiles on their own faces. Having already known that Harry was one of the few men who always did his best to see the person and not the exterior, or anything else. They'd tried explaining that to a doubtful Fleur their first night at Potter Manor while Harry was still unconscious. But had both agreed she'd just have to experience it first before she would understand it.

"Well you're welcome Fleur. And yes we can go to that store." Harry relented, a smile upon his face as the girls erupted into small squeals before pulling themselves together, Daphne being the first.

So with a smile, Fleur grabbed them one, by one, side along Apparating them away to the shop.

/-/-/

Sirius, Amelia Bones, Remus, Cyrus and Sylvia Greengrass, and Mr. and Ms. Delacour were all gathered at the large table in their larger of two tea parlors when Harry and the girls got back to the Manor, all of them loaded with shrunken packages and furniture, which they gave to several house-elves who met them at the door to put everything away. With Dobby leading them into the tea room where everyone was waiting.

"Hello Harry, would you please come sit with me, and Miss Greengrass, Miss Delacour, and Miss Bones have a seat with your parents. It's time to finish and complete the contracts. We've linked your blood to them, as well as each of us have signed them. So now it's your turn." Sirius began with a smile to everyone present. "We will also review the deals that were made and everything else. So shall we begin?"

"At your lead Lord Black." Cyrus intoned, inclining his head towards Sirius.

"Thank you Lord Green. And I believe we'll start with you. So it may be formally known, what are you offering to my godson Harry? Let it be known that we are offering the alliance of House Black, House Potter, House Gryffindor, and House Peverell. Along with the promise that we will do all business that is associated with your company's and such, House Black, and House Potter shall only do those businesses through you. Lastly including the promise that the second born, whether male or female shall bear the name of Delacour" Black spoke, Daphne's eyes widening at such an offer for her.

"Let it be known that I Lord Greengrass and my wife, offer thirty percent of our business's to the young Lord Potter to be, as well as a nest egg of 2 mill Galleons, and the alliance of House Greengrass." Cyrus agreed, one of the three sheets of paper flashing on the table.

"Harry, if you would please take this blood quill and sign the contract if it's to your agreeance." Sirius commanded, handing Harry the famed quill.

Harry quickly signed the parchment, feeling a stinging on the back of his hand after words. But when he looked he saw a few cuts quickly healing up.

"It's to sign in blood, making it more bonding and permanent Harry. This specific quill also has healing spells so nothing is left behind, neither is their much pain. There are some out there that leave scars when they write." Sirius informed, seeing Harry's curious look to the quill.

"Now. My daughter, Daphne would you please sign the papers." Cyrus commanded, handing her a similar quill which she took, and with a small and loving smile signed the parchment.

After her name was signed both Harry and Daphne felt a sudden tug no their heart as they looked to the other, eyes meeting, some unknown emotion running through Harry, while Daphne knew all too well what it was. Shivers running down both of their backs.

"As I can see you've noticed, but the magic binding this contract also increases exponentially any existing feelings between the two who sign in a positive manner. It's an ancient magic that only a few of us older families have access to anymore. In face I believe only the Malfoy's, Longbottoms, and Bones have access anymore." Sirius mused watching in amusement as Daphne and Harry tried to keep from looking at the other. Stealing glances whilst trying to pay attention to him. "If you hate each other, it becomes friendship, if friendship is there, it becomes a strong crush, and if a crush it becomes love. And finally if you love… well let's just say the bedroom becomes a busy place for a while." Sirius smirked as Amelia reached over smacking his arm as the two teens blushed bright red. Neither sure if they had just liked each other before, or if perhaps love had already started to grow in the few days they'd hung out during school, and their day today.

"This will be interesting certainly then. Onwards. To Monsieur and Madame Delacour. To you we've offered one home on the coast of England, as well as the Alliance of House Black, House Potter, House Gryffindor, and House Peverell. Finally including the promise that the second born, whether male or female shall bear the name of Delacour." Sirius finished with a smile.

"_Merci _Lord Black. We offer two homes in France from our many properties of my daughter and her soon to be betrothed's choice. As well as the alliance of our house." As he finished the second contract glowed just as the first.

"Harry would you please sign the second parchment?" Sirius questioned.

Harry leaned forward and did as he was asked, once again feeling the itching sensation on his hand as he did so.

"Fleur." Monsieur inclined his head, her taking the quill from Daphne and leaning forward to sign the contract.

Just as before Harry felt the tug on his heart and he looked to see Fleur gazing at him with a foreign emotion he didn't understand, but could only guess was love. It caused shivers down his back, just as it had with Daphne.

"Good. Seems both of you were well into liking each other at the least. Now for the young Miss Bones." Sirius began, smiling at Amelia and Susan. "Lady Bones, what do you offer in exchange for the marriage contract? Let it be known we offer the political might of House Black, House Potter, House Peverell, House Gryffindor, and now House Greengrass to move for more funding and better training for the Auror program, as well as other various government projects. As well as the alliance of all names houses. And lastly that the second child male or female shall be of the name Bones."

"Let it be known we will offer protection from any and all Dark Lord Threats to House of Potter, assigning some of our best trained Aurors to protecting your house. As well as removing the trace from any and all wands belonging to House of Potter and his other lines. As well as allowing the training of one Harry Potter and his wives, whoever and however many they end up being to train in whatever magic deemed fit to overcome anything threatening the peace of Britain."

Everyone's eyes widened at the possibility's granted here as the contract glowed with power. It was stated to be vaguely precise, which was impressive to Daphne, who thought herself good at manipulation and loopholes, but may have found her better in Sirius.

"Harry. Please sign the third contract." Sirius commanded.

He leaned forward, signing it, as Amelia just nodded her heads towards the contract and Susan took the quill from Fleur and signed as well.

Their eyes met immediately after, the fast becoming expected shivers running down his spine as he gazed at her, as she looked to him with the longing he'd seen in Daphne's eyes, just much stronger.

"Well. It seems someone already cared deeply for our young Harry." Sirius chuckles, as Susan suddenly blushed, looking down at her hands in her lap. "No it's fine dear. Just surprising." Sirius explained, hopefully placating the young girl.

"Now for the final few bits here. First off, Harry, girls. I'll need you all to take a turn here. This is another special parchment, but from Gringotts and the People. They are the only ones who know how to make it, and refuse to share. Not that I blame them. Regardless, when each of you slices your palm, spilling blood upon the parchment it shall list every dormant ability, as well as what magicks you are more inclined to and will be better at. This kind also has the bloodline magic in it, just to double check everyone, especially you Harry. Not sure what could be found now that you don't have that limiter and such upon you. It's a wonderful thing really. They don't let many use this, but agreed since it was the combined with of House Potter and House Black, two of the only three families considered their closest, and dearest friends. The other family, is of course the Longbottoms. Lady Augusta has always had good relations with the People." Sirius mused. "Ah well. Come then, you first pup."

Harry hesitantly held his hand over the parchment, taking the knife that Amelia handed him, and with a slash dribbled some of his blood over the parchment that soon disappeared. Words quickly began forming on the paper, all in blood red ink.

_Harry James Potter_

_Parents: James and Lily Potter (deceased)_

_Heir to:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House Potter_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House Gryffindor_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House Peverell_

_Latent/inclined magic:_

_Animagus_

_Parselmouth_

_Runes_

_Defense magic_

_Attack magic_

_Speed casting_

_Curses_

_Alchemy_

_Eidetic memory_

_Mass Spell memorization_

"Interesting Harry. Lucky for you there weren't any other Houses for you. It would be quiet the hassle searching for another wife for you pup." Sirius said with a smile as Harry heaved a small sigh internally. Though just a tad curious as to why he wasn't considered in line for House Black anymore. But shrugged it off, assuming Sirius would explain in due time.

"Daphne dear, why don't you go next." Sirius commanded, handing her a parchment and the knife.

With a quick cut she let her blood drip and disappear into the paper with fascinated eyes.

_Name: Daphne Selena Greengrass_

_Parents: Cyrus and Sylvia Greengrass_

_Heir to:_

_Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Slytherin. (Chosen by spirit of Slytherin)_

_Latent/Inclined Magic_

_Charms_

_Attack spells_

_Speed casting_

_Arithmancy_

_Healing Magic_

"What does that mean? Chosen by Slytherin's spirit?" Cyrus worriedly asked, eyes on his daughter who seemed just as surprised and worried.

"They say that Slytherin left some sort of magical heirloom in his vault. And it contained a part of him, and was used to choose his heir when his bloodline was undecided. But it only was used when Gryffindor's heir was revealed. I know each of the founders have one such item. It was Godric's that chose James while we were teens, hence it falling down to Harry. I know you must have at least a drop of their blood in them. So somewhere done the line you had Slytherin's blood brought into your line. Don't worry. Many think Slytherin was somehow dark, but there is little validity to these claims. Truly he was less about blood purity, more about those in authority staying there. He felt that democracy would follow with too much interfering into the purebloods. He was right of course. But people only caught that he was against muggle-born and half-bloods and that was it. We know this, because James and I visited Godric's vault and read some of his journals. Fascinating stuff really. Regardless, each artifact was tuned to its opposite. Gryffindor to Slytherin, Ravenclaw to Hufflepuff. They were made to choose someone who was perfect for the other. Where Gryffindor's was brave, Slytherin's would be cunning, where Gryffindor would charge in, Slytherin's would think about it and come up with the perfect plan. Where Gryffindor had courage, Slytherin would have wisdom. Different than being smart wisdom is. That's what many Ravenclaw get wrong. They may be smart, but they aren't necessarily wise." Sirius paused here, noticing everyone was intently listening. Especially Daphne and Harry, who kept exchanging looks at how everything he'd said about the heirs was true with these two.

"Where Gryffindor would protect, Slytherin would attack. They were meant to compliment the other, so between the two of them they could be unstoppable. But I daresay this is the first time it's a husband wife duo. I'd heard that years ago there were two brother's that became heirs that way. Unbelievable." Sirius mused. "The same for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Where Ravenclaw's will be cold and calculating, Hufflepuff would be merciful and caring. Etc."

"That's a special thing there Daphne. And now between you and Harry, you control half the school. If the other two heirs were to make their appearance, or even be chosen at that, you could really make some changes. Kick the school board etc. The power you have between the two of you will be enough for some small changes, and special treatment whilst inside of Hogwarts but that's around it. Even if one other heir appeared you'd be able to do quite a lot. Anyways. Fleur would you like to go?" Amelia interrupted before turning to face the French beauty.

"_Oui. Merci 'Arry." _And with those words she cut her palm letting her blood spill upon the paper.

_Name: Fleur Delacour_

_Parent's: Adrien and Dianne Delacour_

_Heir to:_

_House Delacour_

_Latent/inclined Magic_

_Veela Allure_

_Full Veela form_

_Attack Magic_

_Hexes_

_Runes_

_Potions_

_Ward Breaking_

"I didn't know quarter blood Veela could access a full Veela form?" Remus commented, finally breaking his silence during the whole meeting.

"It's a small chance. I couldn't even access the full form until five or so years ago." Dianne commented, smiling proudly at her daughter as she reached for her hand temporarily.

"Indeed, it's very impressive Fleur. Now, to finish us off the young Missy Bones." Sirius finished with a smirk as he handed her a parchment and Fleur handed her the knife.

With a quick cut, she allowed a small amount of blood to flow onto the paper.

_Name: Susan fae Bones_

_Parents:_

_Paul and Phoebe Bones_

_Heir to:_

_Most ancient and Noble House Bones_

_Latent/Inclined Magic:_

_Defense Magic_

_Alchemy_

_Healing magic_

_Warding_

_Mass defensive spell memorization_

"Alchemy eh? That's quite impressive Susan. We'll have to get you a tutor. There aren't many who can excel at Alchemy these times. I'm proud." Amelia commented, pulling her Niece close for a hug.

"Well. Now that all that's finished. I think it's high time I make an announceme—" But he never finished as sudden raised voices reached everyone's ears.

"No! We are supposed to be here. Move out of my way! That's basically my son in there and I have the right to make an offer!"

"I assure you miss. Your offer reached us, we just declined it." Came Mathew's voice as he seemed to be trying to keep the determined lady out.

"You must be mistaken. There is no way that my good little boy Harry would turn down my proposal. Now let us through!" With these final words Molly Weasely barged into the tea parlor much to the ire of everyone but a confused Harry. Molly was soon followed by a grumpy looking Ron, and a smiling Ginny, who, when she assumed no one was looking glared daggers at the gathered girls.

"Hello Harry dear! And you too Sirius. My you both need to eat more, so skinny. Anyways I'm here to sign the contract for Ginny's hand in marriage to Harry for the Line of Potter. And we aren't asking for much more than 5million Galleons, and we offer the Burrow as ours." Molly proclaimed loudly, conjuring a chair next to a livid Amelia.

"That spot is filled Molly." Sirius growled out, his eyes focused on the oblivious Molly with an intensity that made many in the room shudder.

"Oh. Then the Black line will do fine I suppose. Same offer of course." Molly cheerfully stated, pulling out a stack of wrinkled parchment.

"Molly. I shall say this once. And once only. Get out before I do something I'll regret. And take your sorry excuses for children with you." Sirius spat between gritted teeth as he stood, drawing on his power as he did so, causing every eye to turn to Sirius as Harry just watched on, extremely confused.

"Oh hush now Sirius. I know you have no child, and there isn't a woman alive crazy enough to marry you, you prankster you. So the line will fall to him. Why not get that marriage out of the way now and not worry about it. Come now, Harry's had a crush on Ginny for years, and she's been in love with Harry since she first saw him when we met on Ron dears first day of school." Molly cheerfully pushed forward, finally finding the broken blood quill she'd been looking for.

"Dearest Molly. It's required that the HEAD of house sign the contract. You are not the head of house, unless Arthur has passed within the last twenty four hours since I talked with him." Amelia forced with false kindness as her eyes bored into Molly's oblivious head.

"While it's true he didn't wish to come, I don't know why this is a happy occasion. But he gave me permission and said that if you and Harry signed Sirius that he would come swiftly over and sign them himself."

"Well. This is not the way I wished to do it. But you leave me no choice Molly. Damn you. I am engaged to Amelia here. For various reasons we've been seeing each other secretly since I escaped Hogwarts thanks to Harry here. It was the deal I made with her to get a private meeting with Fudge. A date with me, for a meeting with Fudge. And every meeting after was followed by a date. It eventually turned into me just asking her out on dates till we made is slightly public at my impromptu trial the other day. While Harry was unconscious we talked about him, and Susan and what would be best. We've already gotten Susan's go ahead, which is why she is now the full head of Bones, so that Amelia may take up just House Black. I was hoping for Harry's permission tonight. But you've ruined my chance to bring it up with ease. He will not bear the burden of House Black. And I do not wish to marry any child of mine to such a manipulative child such as yours Molly. Now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sirius shouted the last part, face red with anger at everything that was occurring with their arrival.

"Now see here! You will not insult my daughter! She hasn't a manipulative bone in her body! How could dear harry love someone who was like that? Besides isn't that little blonde… tramp over there manipulative!?" Molly stated, pointing at a shocked and angry Daphne.

"YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" His voice shut everyone down as Harry stood, eyes blazing with power as he spoke. "Molly. You will take that back this instant. She is my betrothed, and through some stroke of luck she loves me, and i… well I can feel love growing for her. So you will apologize or get out of this house." Harry commanded with a voice of power. The voice of a Lord.

"O-o-of course Harry. I'm sorry… Daphne….?" She finished as a question, unsure of her name.

"Oi! Mom. I'm sure Harry's just joking, we don't apologize to bloody no good Snakes. Aint that right Harry?" Ron happily stated, turning to his best mate expecting to see the same smile on his face.

"Ron. You're a right git you know that? The only 'Snakes' I don't apologize too is Malfoy and his minions. Not those who ignore us, or leave us alone. You should know that. Now apologize to Daphne as well. Stop! No excuse, apologize Ron." Sirius watched the proceedings with a proud look as Harry took control and stood up for his now wife.

"Geez. No need to be so bloody upset Harry. Sorry Daphne." Ron grumbled before adding in a hushed mumble. "She's just a bloody snake."

The next instant Ron knew he was knocked to the ground with a powerful stunner. Harry's hand outstretched with his finger pointed towards Ron, his face a mask of fury.

Sirius decided to wait to point out Harry had just cast a silent spell wandlessly. "_A thought for later."_ He thought to himself.

"As to you Sirius. I would like nothing more than you too happy, and wish it to you for all your days." Harry stated. And as he finished the final contract on the table glowed with power.

Completely ignoring a fuming Molly, Sirius and Amelia forgetting their current place kissed each other across the carrot topped witch between them. Then proceeding to sign the document, binding themselves in Marriage.

"Well what's one more contract then? Surely Harry would like one more wife, four's a good number right? She doesn't have to be part of a line really…" Molly tried weakly, anger in her eyes at being ignored.

"Once again Molly. I was hoping to let this out gently. But you leave me now choice. I know all about your scams. Don't try and deny it I know. We had both a curse breaker and healer from St. Mungo's examine Harry. You know what was found? Harry had been constantly fed potions since at the least first year. Loyalty potions keyed to Ron, and Love potions Keyed to Ginny. And I know for a fact that Ron made sure no one else got near Harry while he was in school. Bullying them, telling them Harry had said all these mean things or insults about them so they would stay away. Daphne and Susan here are prime examples who told me these things. Luckily they knew Harry for who he was and knew he wouldn't do that, but still they stayed away. I know that neither of your children are adept with Potions, but you just so happen to have been the best in your graduating class." Sirius finished darkly, not even looking to Harry for fear of the betrayal he'd see in the eyes. The pain. A pain he'd promised to get rid of.

All he heard was a chair clattering to the ground as it was shoved away and footsteps running down the hall towards Harry's room. "Harry please!" Sirius began, turning to chase after him.

"Let us handle it Sirius. I think it's time we learned more about our husband." Daphne stated, standing up as Fleur and Susan followed suit. Walking hurriedly after. Only Fleur stopping as she cast a stupefy upon Ginny who had stood to follow them.

The wives leetle one. _Ne pas le Salope."_ Fleur sneered before following after the other two, her parents trying to contain their laughter.

"What did she call her?" Amelia questioned, leaning towards Sylvia.

"I believe your equivalent would be slut." She whispered, causing Amelia to begin snorting in an attempt to hide her laugh as Sirius just exploded in laughter, his heightened hearing having caught the word, before he suddenly became gravely and serious, his tone low and threatening.

"Molly. This is your one and only chance to walk out of this house right now with both your kids and no one harmed. Your family is banned from this house, and all property's belonging to me and Harry. The only ones exempt are Arthur, Fred, George and Bill. Otherwise stay away from my godson. You've done enough damage to him. Manipulating him and faking the loving family to get a grab at his gold. It sickens me how the Prewitt line has fallen. Now be gone!" Sirius growled, snarling at the end as Molly jumped with fright before grabbing hold of Ron's hand and enervating Ginny as they dashed out the door.

"Do you think they'll stay away?" Amelia questioned.

With a deep sigh Sirius took his seat, reaching to take Amelia's hand. Kissing her knuckle before he spoke. "No. But for the summer I can pray they'll stay quiet. We'll just have to train the girls to watch out for Harry at school. What food he eats and such. Neville as well. I'm hoping to invite that boy over plenty. Harry could use a good friend who has a position like him, and won't look at the boy-who-lived but at Harry." Sirius spoke, looking longingly down the hall towards Harry's room. Wondering how things were going.

/-/-/

Daphne and the others arrived outside of their room to hear the worst possible sound. Nothing.

Bursting into the room all they found was an open window, the curtains moving with the wind and a noticeably absent Harry potter.

"Where could 'e 'ave gone?" Fleur asked worriedly, her accent pushing through as she grew worried.

"I don't know. He must be fuming right now." Susan muttered, looking around for a clue.

"Of course!" Daphne shouted. "Running from the room, Fleur and Susan on her tail they ran back to the tea parlor. "Sirius to you have any extra brooms around?"

"Mathew. Get them brooms. I think the special ones would do fine." Sirius commanded, Mathew bowing as he beckoned for the girls to follow him.

"Here you are girls. One for each of you." Mathew said, handing each a Nimbus 2000 from a special closet a little ways down the hall. "Go make sure he's alright.

"You got it Mathew." Daphne exclaimed, rushing outside to find Harry.

When they arrived outside they looked around, trying to find him.

Susan was the first to see him, her scream piercing the night sky as she pointed to the night sky a ways away. Fleur and Daphne immediately following her finger to see Harry in the steepest dive they'd ever seen, their own screams matching Susan's as they all ran forward as Harry fell faster and faster in his dive.

They weren't even halfway there when they were suddenly passed by Remus at a dead sprint, speeding past with his enhanced strength from his curse, followed closely by Sirius in his Animagus form. Fear evident in both their eyes as they ran.

Daphne felt her heart drop as Harry just kept going faster and faster as he shot towards the ground. Then miraculously when it seemed he was doomed to slam into the ground he suddenly pulled up, shooting back up, high into the sky where he just stopped and floated there, laying back on his broom as he gazed up at the sky.

Daphne let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding as she climbed atop her broom and took off after Fleur and Susan who had already taken off. They came up and circled around Harry who was silently staring at the moon. No reaction to show if he'd seen them.

"Harry? You ok?" Susan questioned.

"Please just… not right now." Harry begged, his voice like a ghostly whisper as he fought back tears. "This is the only place I'm free. The only time I can trust… myself. Anyone really. In the air."

"Oh Harry. That may have been true. But we're here. You can trust us. You know that don't you?" Daphne questioned, worry lacing her voice as she spoke.

"I don't think I know much anymore. My best mate's being using potions to Be my best mate. And Ginny…. I don't even know there. There might have been feelings starting to grow. But they were squashed by you three, especially after signing the contracts but… I just thought that out of everyone, everyone. Ron would be true to me. That belief was shaken during the tournament, but… he turned around didn't he? He changed. Came back to help me. Or was that all fake, just to keep our relationship cause Molly said something. And… If he's fake. What about everything else. It seems like there isn't a person in this world who doesn't want to manipulate and use me. The Dursley's, Draco in first year, Barty Crouch Jr., now even Dumbledore is. And to top it off I find out my best mate, his mother who I looked up to, and her daughter were all doing it just for my money. Well I don't know about Ron, but… it's all too clear now that how he truly felt came out during the tournament." He trailed off, tears now filing his eyes as he struggled to hold them in.

His eyes widened as Daphne suddenly came close to his floating broom. "I need you to know how much I trust you Harry James Potter. And how I feel. Feelings I've held in but held on to for almost two years now. Feelings I couldn't even talk to you about because Ron kept me away." She commanded, pushing Harry back to lay across his broom again as she began climbing on top of him. "I trust you to keep us afloat here, to stay put and see this beautiful night sky. I'm trusting you. Understand? There's no lie here, no hidden agenda. Just me wanting to be close to you. Then person I'm falling in love with, and you don't even fully understand that yet." Daphne's eyes were now also graced with tears as she finally was fully laying atop harry, he on his back and her laying on her stomach. Her face close to his as she forced his eyes to look at hers.

Then she leaned forward, kissing him soft and sweetly upon the lips. A short and gentle kiss that seemed to portray all the feelings she had inside. Then she quietly laid her head down on his chest, and just lay. Listening to his heartbeat as Fleur and Susan drew close. Fleur going to his head where she sat on her broom and began massaging his head, humming a soothing song as she did so. Susan pulling up on Harry's right to hold his hand. Silent support, allowing Daphne to convey what they all felt.

/-/-/

It was late in the night when the group of teens finally made it to their room. The halls were empty save Julia who dutifully sat awake in the parlor for them. Having made some Chamomile tea for them before bed.

"Sleep tight dearies. If you need anything let me know. Your parent's are all spending the night here to ty and finish and loose ends tomorrow." Julia informed before turning and hugging Harry tight. "Molly wasn't the only person who could be like a mother for you. Prepare yourself. Starting tomorrow I'm you step in mother for now. I've got permission in the will from your mother to do so. So I'm going to worry about you, fret when you don't eat enough or do something dangerous. The whole deal. I won't replace your mom. But I'll at least give you a good idea of how one should act." Julia whispered as Harry hugged her tighter for a moment. Not even arguing with her. "Now get on to bed. I need to have a word with these three before the leave.

She waited till he'd disappeared taking his tea with him into his room. She turned her eyes upon the three girls, a smile on her face but a serious glint in her eyes. "He'll need you three with him tonight. And every other day here on after. Tonight, behave. Don't push him, don't do anything unneeded. And if you see something… on his body that worries you don't say a word. When he's ready to talk about it he will. Alright? Good. Second. And listen well. If you hurt him in any way, or manipulate him, or play games. You will not wake up one morning, or perhaps find something strange in your food and not leave the dinner table. Understood?" Her eyes were practically glowing with power when she finished.

"Of course. And know that we do love him. Whether he knows it or not. We'll always be there for him." Daphne stated.

"_Oui. 'Arry _is the man of _Mon_ dreams. I'll always be there."

"I won't let anyone keep us apart again. I promise." Susan finished up, each of them leveling their gaze upon the head maid.

"Good. Now you three did well tonight. I saw you from down here. Well done." Julia finally said with a smile. "Now you get on to bed, I'm sure he's waiting for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Geetac- I'm glad.**

**Blue Luver5000- Thank you. I hope you love this chapter as well.**

**Scott the Wanderer- I'm glad you agree with how they each came to have feelings for him. And I'm also glad you like how they act around each other and interact. I've been putting thought into that often wanting it to be just right. It's a slow going figuring out what that will be exactly. But I'm on the way. And there won't be any "illegal Love potions." And more than likely there will be no going to jail or anything for the Weasley's. And yes I noticed the Problem with the contracts. Thank you for that. And yes. Hogwarts will be interesting.**

**JeffSeid- I'm glad you understand lolz. And yes, only three. Only three. And if Sirius dies the name stays with Amelia hence them getting married and her passing her title on to Susan.**

**JohnnyS- It's all good. I get the over enthusiastic thing, I've done it many a time myself so no worries. Friends, and maybe lovers I'm thinking. But not positive yet. We'll see. Thank you on the Molly think, that's how I'm wanting her to come across though she'll evolve some more soon enough. How I'm spinning the Allure, which will be explained better next chapter, is that it's always present, but some it doesn't affect the few that they are, and as long as the Veela isn't trying to seduce and it's just the regular wave coming off them if someone is already in love it doesn't affect them. Only single and those not in love does the Veela charm affect. You'll see soon enough on Fleur, and the Delacour thing was a mistake I shall be fixing.**

**Anarion87- Thank you.**

**SnowFrost13- I'm glad you liked it. And as to the names, not positive honestly.**

**CoolFanFictionLover- Thank you. Here's another.**

**Slytherin66- I'm not going to answer everything as that was a huge review lolz. But I'll hit some key points here for you. Np on mentioning Peverell, felt it was needed. Why do you view Harry being gifted as a pity? I thought I did well at not making him ridiculous OP'd or anything. More of a believable strength and power. Thank you on the Salazar thing, I thought it was a rather unique thought.**

**Guest- I'm hurrying just as you've requested.**

**Diagonalpumpkin- They are three of my four favs as well. Enjoy this chapter.**

**HunterBerserkerWolf- I hope to make good on that promise. More has arrived.**

**DiagonalPumpkin- Thank you. I agree with how he reacted, I see many where he just blows up and I don't see that happening. Especailly if there was a relationship between them (Potion induced or not it was a part of his life) and anger will come eventually. In some form at least. Next one is here.**

**WeverCode- Here you are.**

**Wolfgang108- I hope you got my PM apologizing for how you took my first message. If not let me apologize again. I did not mean to offend or anger you. I hope if you see this you'll go back and read the PM I responded with. Thank you.**

**Marlastiano- np**

**god of all- Thank you. Soon has arrived.**

**Dault3883- Why hello baron backslash. Good to see you. And here's an update for you.**

**m. - I'm glad. And I hope you continue to do so.**

**PaC- All I will say here, is this is not canon it's an AU of a sort, and changes have been made on their age and such. To your offered 'broom' jokes they are too crude and sexualy obvious. I'm more for the sly and sultry. To Harry being a crybaby. He didn't run off and cry. He went to fly to blow off some steam more than anything. And then after pausing to think about it did it truly start to upset him. To everything else. Patience. Read and be patient. **

**Redfox-9- I'm glad you liked my selection of women. And the Delacour mistake has been pointed out by several so no worries. I shall be fixing it.**

**Magitech- There is no mention of compulsion charms…. I am not much of a Hermione basher fan so she will be around, just not as a lover or such to Harry. This chapter will explain. That type of flirting and banter is soon to come.**

**Magitech- Blackmail is going to be used, which is why no retaliation has occurred yet. Read this chapter for Hermione.**

**Kdanford- I hope it continues to be good. Here's another chapter to read.**

**Devonger- Why thank you good sir. And right now!**

**Jamnaz79- I can see your opinion on Harry not returning. But he will be, he's still going to face Voldemort, just on his own terms and with much more support and options.**

**He-with-Many-Hyphens- No kidding? Well I'm glad, I find your name pretty witty. So well played. I'm glad you like it so far. And who knows on Amy. Who knows. And maybe once this story is off the ground I'll try my hand at Luna. **

Chapter 3

Harry awoke to the strange feeling of being unable to move. He could feel a small weight upon his chest, on buried into either side atop his arms.

Opening his eyes he found his vision filled with beauty. Daphne was asleep atop him, her head on his chest, ear to his heart as her hair lay splayed around chest. Fleur herself was burrowed into his right side, her face buried in the crook of his shoulder and his neck, her breath tickling him slightly as she breathed, his arm wrapped around her and pulling her close to him. Susan was on his right, facing away from him, with his arm also around her, but wrapped in her grasp as he pulled her hand close to him, her breathing slightly audible as she lay there.

Harry slowly tried slipping out of bed, first extracting his arm from around Susan, followed by his arm that was wrapped around Fleur. Then he began to slowly, but surely lay Daphne down on the bed where he'd been, careful not to shake her too much as he did so. Making sure to let her sleep.

He made it out of the bed, and was quietly heading towards the shower when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Harry… what are those?" her voice struck him like a physical blow as he looked over his shoulder to see an awake Susan staring at his back in horror, her voice waking Fleur and Daphne. Their gaze slowly matching her as their eyes saw what she'd seen.

"How did this 'appen Arry?" Fleur asked, her voice like a whisper as she beheld the countless scars on his back. Including one nasty cut starting at his left shoulder and going diagonal across his body, almost to his left hip.

"I don't… I don't want to talk about it right now." Harry muttered, turning to walk away.

"Harry. Come here. Now." Her voice was firm, and Harry found himself obeying for some reason. Turning to walk towards the bed and a glowering Daphne.

"What?"

"I haven't watched from afar, and kept my distance because of a certain red head, only to be finally given the opportunity to know you. To KNOW you Harry. Not the boy-who-lived, not the golden Gryffindor. Not the chosen one. You. Harry James Potter. I know Fleur and Susan feel the same. Fleur probably more than anyone as not many men can look past her Veela, though you can. You have a gift to look past what people put on, and see how they are inside. Who they truly are. And we haven't waited, and become bound to you for you to shut us out." Daphne exclaimed, slightly annoyed with his behavior.

"You're supposed to be brave, and charge forward. To not care what people think. And since you know us so well, do you truly think we'd treat you so differently because of whatever reason you have those scars for?" Daphne demanded, Harry at a loss for words as he glared at her. Angry that she was opening him up like this, dressing him down with her words and destroying any argument he might make before he even made it.

"Now climb in bed again, we've got all the time we need and talk to us. If you don't want to talk about those scars that's fine. Tell us about your adventures at school. None of us know the truth, just what the rumors were. Or tell us about your home life," Seeing Harry flinch at the words home life spoke volumes to the three girls, "Or whatever you wish Harry. What you want to do with your future, how you plan to defeat Voldemort. Or even what you want to do today. But don't close up and run. Talk to us." Daphne finally pleaded, pulling back the covers for him to crawl into bed with them.

Harry looked at the bed for a moment. Then each of the girls upon that bed. For the first time since they'd come together at the house he actually looked at them. Susan, pretty in every sense of the word. Her hair long, and a subtle red that captured your attention. She was noticeable the bigger chested of the three, as well as the shortest. She had a small button nose, her long bangs hanging in front of her dark brown eyes, both focused intently on him. Momentarily dropping to his chest and abs, to return to his face with a slight blush as he caught her. She was a loyal individual, steadfast in her nature. The caring type, who even if you didn't want it he knew she'd force you to accept her care. He'd heard many a first year, some complaining, and some praising, Susan who'd taken on the role of mother or older sister for those in Hufflepuff who needed it. Even a few Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had hinted to having spent some time crying upon her shoulder as they missed home. He knew if there was anyone he could cry in front of and speak of his darkest times, she would be the one to embrace him and hold him as he did so. And at the end, look at him no differently then she had before.

His eyes moved to Fleur. The mysterious French girl. Many would look and see the Veela French girl. But to Harry. She was just Fleur. He'd been around her during the tournament, and even some time after words. She had a heart for her family, especially her sister, the love that flashed in her eyes when he'd handed her over after getting her from the second task. A love, he could admit he was jealous he'd never had. But now there was a new love in her eyes. Love for him. The tallest of the three, her figure that of a goddess and one to be envied. Though her Veela charm affected him less, he still had to fight the urge to let his eyes rove over her body. Taking in all her curves. She smiled as she saw his eyes momentarily look her up and down quickly, her own violet eye's winking her approval of his look. He knew, that out of anyone she understood his aversion to fame. To the attention he received, when he only wished to be Harry. He knew she wanted to know Harry. The good, the bad, and most definitely the ugly. And she wouldn't care after. She'd still love him.

Finally his eyes moved to Daphne. Her own Bright blue eyes piercing his own emerald green. Her long blonde hair hanging around her head, promoting her natural beauty, a beauty that to Harry few girls could hold a candle too. Where Susan's beauty was that of the home, that subtle beauty that captured your attention once you saw it. And Fleur's beauty that out of reach type, the beauty you could only hope to attain, a sexual beauty that moved a man. Daphne's was the type of beauty that you just wished to look at. To see her, and stare taking in every plain of her face, her cute nose, her bright and passionate eyes, her elegant eyebrows. Her small smile you had to fight to draw out, down her slender neck to her well-made bust, neither small nor large, but perfect, down her toned body to her slender and flawless legs. She was the one he would have told you he knew the least about. But after just these few days, the things she's said, her actions and… her kiss. Harry knew that somehow she cared for him just as much, if not more than anyone he'd ever met. Her eyes held that love every time he looked into them, though she often sought to hide that love. He knew she yearned to know about him, to learn his pain so she may take it out of him and replace it with joy, and happiness. Something she was trying to do now.

So with a deep sigh, Harry crawled back into the bed. Laying down as the girls all got comfortable. Daphne laying atop his chest again, her head facing towards his right as she used one hand to draw little circles and shapes upon his bare chest, as Fleur melded her body to Harry's right side, her head resting on his shoulder as he put his arm around her again pulling her close, her hands resting on his abs.

While Susan cuddled into his left side, pulling his arm around her and placing it on her lower back. As Harry went to move his hand Susan's intercepted it and moved it back, giving him a stern look as she did so, eliciting a giggle from her as Harry sighed and complied with her silent demand. With a smile she cuddled even closer to Harry, letting gone of her legs cross atop his, the other under. Entangling their legs together as she sighed contentedly.

"Now Harry. Speak." Daphne commanded once everyone was comfortable, and Harry had to admit, he'd never felt safer or more loved then he did at that moment.

And so speak he did. He began with when he'd first learned of magic, and trapping Dudley in the snake's cage. Then to Hagrid's arrival and Harry seeing controlled magic. He moved on to his first day at Hogwarts and the nervous emotions he'd had, as well as his first thought's on Susan and Daphne upon seeing them. He told them of his, Ron's, and Hermione's exploring the third floor. He paused for a moment at the mention of Ron, till Fleur kissed his shoulder, then neck, encouraging him to continue.

So he did, he told them about getting past each of the traps to get to the stone, and then his first face off with Voldemort. Well the first one he could remember well anyways. He moved on to his third year, talking about second year and his first true run in with Daphne. Moving on to the horrors of trying to find the basilisk and visiting the acromantula nest to get information on it. All of them having to stop as they laughed at Ron's fear of spiders and how much he'd screamed that night. Finally coming to his battle with the basilisk and almost dying. Reliving the moment as he described Fawkes' bravery during the battle, and how his tears had healed him after.

He finally arrived at the Tri-wizard tournament. Of his first impression of the mysterious French beauty who had stepped from the carriage capturing every male's attention except a confused Harry who looked to his friends trying to figure out their problem. The arrival of the Durmstang student's in the foreboding ship, and their air of superiority as the entered the school. Going to the horrifying moment when the slip of paper was spat out by the goblet, and Harry had known it was his. His anger, and fear at him being forced to compete as the fourth, and hated, competitor.

He described in detail the dragon as it chased after him. To his time in the lake, and finding Ron at the bottom along with Fleur's little sister and pulling them to the top.

"And that's all I'm talking about right now. Maybe if everyone's good I'll tell them a bed time story and they can hear what happened." Harry finished with a smirk, watching as all three, who were propped on their elbows listening to him intently, began to smirk at him after sharing a glance amongst themselves. Seeming to have a silent conversation he was not privy to.

"So we just need to be good? Right Harry?" Daphne questioned, a hint at something he wasn't catching in her voice.

"yyyess…?"

"Well then. Let's be 'good girls' ladies." Daphne commented, watching as they each smiled. "Time to get comfy and cuddle up." Daphne finished, a challenge in her eyes as she suddenly began rubbing up on him as she got comfy, pushing out her chest as she slowly laid back down, her face ending inches from his, his eyes firmly planted on her lips as she watched him with a smirk. With a Lick of her lips she kissed him on the lips.

Before he even had time to react he felt Susan grab his hand and put her back to him, wrapping his arm around her and latching it firmly onto one of her breasts, holding it there when he tried to move. "I just want to be comfortable Harry." Susan innocently said, holding his hand there with a giggle as Harry tried pulling away, realizing he may have gotten himself into trouble he couldn't escape.

As he began to dwell on these thoughts his mind suddenly shut down as Fleur began kissing his neck, her hand dangerously low on his abs underneath a still grinding Daphne.

He could feel himself beginning to stand to attention and knew he needed to leave or there could be trouble. "Fine you win! You win. Just stop. This is just too much." Harry pleaded, only succeeding in causing them each to chuckle before turning up their motions and behavior.

Using his new muscles he was able to move fast enough that Daphne fell atop Fleur and he freed his hands from Susan and leapt off the bed towards the bathroom. "Well that was fun. We should really do that again. Story time and all… Anyways I'll be taking a shower. See you!" Harry rushed, shutting the door and taking a deep breath at having escaped. "That was close. Not sure if I'm ready for anything that serious yet. Well, I think so." He finished, feeling just how hard he was from their playful natures.

Behind the close door, and out of ear shot the girls were rolling in laughter upon the bed till Fleur sat up with a devilish smirk. "Are we going to let Arry escape that easily?"

"No. I rather think not. Cruel jokes deserve cruel punch lines. Besides, though he might fight it, if you're thinking what I am. He'll enjoy it, whatever protest's he has." Susan agreed, smiling as she met Fleur's eyes and they mentally agreed to their plan. Both turning to face Daphne. "You in?"

"You bet." Daphne finished with a smile as each girl erupted into laughter again as they stripped their clothing and headed towards the bathroom just as they heard a shower start.

/-/-/

When the girls and Harry finally stepped into the parlor room for breakfast Sirius was the only one around. "We decided today would be a day with your parent or guardian and get everything they need from their home and such. Harry you'll be going with me. We need to talk about some things, as well as there are some people who wish to speak with you. And don't let me forget to go to Gringotts so you can see what all vaults you have access to and what's in them. Shouldn't take too long. But come now. You all might as well eat breakfast. Especially if your shower took so long for the reasons I feel it did." Sirius finished with a smirk, holding in his laughter as they all blushed bright red before taking a seat. Though Sirius noted that only Harry was really embarrassed, the girls all had proud looks on their face. _"Maybe they didn't go all the way. But it's a start."_ He mused, returning to the paper.

Harry caught sight of the paper and grimaced. "Don't tell me it's about me again?"

"Nope."

"Wait what? Why not?" Harry questioned. "Not that I'm upset they aren't trashing me, but every paper and article seems to be about the 'boy-who-lied' so it's a surprise when I'm not the front page anymore."

"Well most of that I'll explain when we talk after the girls leave with their parents. But a small part is due because between you, Susan, and Daphne you own around 30% of the Paper. Add that to my own 10% and Amelia's 5%, round up with Longbottom's 15% and you own majority of the paper at a number of 60%. Each individual family is only allowed a maximum of 10%. But you inherited 5% from the Peverell line, the Bones owned 10%, the Greengrass family owns 5%, and Amelia had 10% from her first husband, and the Longbottom's once a quick word from me joined our cause. Keeping Malfoy in check, as well as Fudge. He's not too happy about it right now. Especially since he thought we were going to be cozy little buddies after passing that law."

"So… no more bad press or anything?" Harry hopefully asked.

"Basically yes. So long as these two beauties don't leave you and you can hold your alliance with the Longbottom's. Speaking of which they will be coming over for a wedding party. Seems Neville himself was required to marry two, picked up another line, but Augusta refuses to tell us which one. So there will be an engagement party tomorrow, so we'll need to get gifts not only for these three and Amelia, but his two wives as well as him." Sirius began, still sipping on his tea.

"Wow. Go Neville." Harry murmured before digging gratefully into breakfast.

"Go ahead and eat some girls. Unless that is… you're too full of something else." Sirius smirked as Daphne began choking on her tea, Susan frozen mid bite of her toast, and Fleur laughing as Harry just blushed and looked down at the table.

Sirius' laughter was short lived as he was hit from behind by his new wife. "If you think you're so funny why don't I make some jokes hhmm?" Amelia challenged as Sirius realized he needed to tread carefully with his next words.

"Just some fun and games dear. I'll try and tone it down some though." He weakly spoke, going back to his tea and the paper as the teens at the table chuckled to themselves, Harry mouthing a 'thank you' across the table to Amelia.

/-/-/

Harry sat alone in the parlor room, the girls having departed after a quick kiss goodbye to each of them ten minutes ago. Sirius had then asked Harry to stay put as he had to do one last thing before they started.

"Ready Harry?" Sirius questioned, walking back into the room.

"Yes. What is it?"

"It's time to tell you about why I helped pass this bill, got Fudge to agree to that trial, and most importantly met and began dating Amelia. Though that will be a small part of this story. I'll try to make this quick as there are several people who need to talk to you, and I'm guessing we'll spend more time than we wish to while at Gringotts. Sound good?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Well. After I escaped Hogwarts I came here. Me, Remus, and you father were the secret keepers. I'd avoided going there as I wasn't sure to trust, but after everything that had happened I figured it was my best bet. After revealing the secret to Mathew and Julia so they could safely leave and return with no trouble, as well as proving my innocence with a pensieve. I asked them to get me a meeting with Amelia. I figured if anyone would listen to me she would. And thank god I was right. She told me I had one chance to prove my innocence, and only because of how hard you'd tried to tell everyone I was innocent. So using the Pensieve here like I'd had with Julia and Mathew. I proved my innocence. After, we began talking. About everything that had happened since I'd been locked away, and everything else. I mentioned some misgivings I had about Dumbledore and how he was protecting you. She voiced her own concerns and after trading information and going over everything we decided that even where he doing things that he thought was the best and 'for the greater good', that we needed to get you with who your parents wanted you with. Me. And I know that Dumbledore was slightly against you coming to live with me when I'd mentioned it to him. So we decided the best way to do that would be through Fudge." Pausing for a drink Sirius took a look at Harry to see how he was taking the news.

"So she set up the first meeting, with the aforementioned price of a date. So Fudge was brought blindfolded to the manor, and told nothing. We brought him to the pensieve and asked him to view the memory within. He complied without questioning too much as he trusted Amelia since she's one of the only members of the ministry that hasn't been successfully bribed. So he opened the memory, and found himself in the memory of me confronting Peter, followed by our moment under the womping willow before Snape interfered. When he exited the memory, he was forced to admit that I was free. He was broken by the thought of what this was going to do to him. Having forced me to Azkaban without a trial, and then implementing the kiss on sight order. He was like putty. We told him if he helped us, we'd help make this look more positive for him. He was easily manipulated to swear an oath. I swore that if proven innocent, and granted my rights as Lord Black I would make it so Fudge either looked good from it, or didn't suffer any major bad press. While he swore that if I helped him with the press, he'd do whatever we deemed need be done to protect you and get you out from under everyone's fingers."

"He's certainly desperate to hold on to his position. To swear an oath for something so… small." Harry muttered, thinking over all that Sirius had said so far.

"Yes. Power can do that to the weak. When they know someone could take it from them they'll go to extremes to keep it. Another good example is Malfoy. I'm sure you thought it strange he voted for the law right? Well simply put, he received an anonymous owl saying that if the next bill Lord Black voted for didn't pass legislation that the marriage between Narcissa and he would be null, as well as Bellatrix to the Lestranges. This would effectively wipe them both out financially. Don't get me wrong, the Malfoy's were wealthy, but they were only Ancient and Noble like the Greengrass' family is. So when they got this marriage it helped elevate them to Most Ancient and Noble. Still a step short of Most Ancient and Most Noble. But a step closer none the less. He's used most of the dowry from the marriage with Narcissa to build his empire he currently has now. If I nullified the marriage he'd have to return that money, and in so doing he'd lose around 70% of his empire as he used that money to invest. Therefore those investments and their profit become House Blacks. The same with the Lestrange. No Malfoy would have been able to get out of some of that I'm sure, and still be considerably wealthier. But you and I both know who is most likely living at Malfoy Manor now. And HE wouldn't be pleased to loose so much money. Especially to a 'blood traitor' such as myself."

"Voldemort. I can see why that would put the fear into Malfoy. I did find it curious how he voted with you, especially as he kept looking to you throughout the whole things, fear and hate flashing across his face often."

"Yes well it all worked out. The bill was passed and everything went just as I'd planned. As to why we came up with that law, it was for several reasons. Fudge would miss most of the nuances in the bill and what it could allow us, and more specifically you, to do. But Dumbledore would. It would relieve him of his seats he'd been given with yours. He already had more than any one person from being the Supreme Mugwump. But he wanted your seats as they helped him gridlock the 'dark' side of the Wizengamot and such. Malfoy still won often in their bouts, but Dumbledore could at least lessen everything he did. Which was why he fought for those seats and had that fake letter. A noble reason I'm sure, and I must say his behavior yesterday was not what I expected. I knew he'd probably be furious but I assumed he would wait till he'd made it to Hogwarts, or try and meet with me after the meeting to talk. So I can only assume something else had happened that already had him in a state."

"What about the bill? You still haven't explained what that was for. And getting me into a marriage with three, albeit extremely pretty and beautiful witches, but still?"

"Well if you wouldn't interrupt you'd know. Now listen. I knew you'd probably have at the least three lines you'd need to take care of, three if you were given the Gryffindor line which I knew your father had been his heir, a closely guarded secret between the four of us. But I had to make it that way, as through the marriage's you could claim your right to the houses, most of the duty's would still reside with me so no pressure there for you. But it would allow you to live wherever you wanted, with me, or somewhere Dumbledore suggests, or buy your own house since you'd get a little more money added to your trust vault thanks to the marriages. It seemed our best, quickest option to do after talking about it over many dinner dates with Amelia. So she offered her help as long as we went steady and announced that, or something close to it, the day I was proven innocent. It wasn't a hard choice for me to make I must say. But I think Fudge has just realized what he did a few days ago. The focus on the new law kept the papers busy for around a week and a half, right before you woke up in fact. And now their focus is going back to the tri-wizard tournament and who killed Cedric and been causing all the attacks since I've been proven innocent. He lost his scapegoat and is now getting pressure from everyone and he no longer has any excuse. He can't call you a liar, first of all because you effectively control the prophet, and the Quibbler won't print their lies. As well as you'd publically proclaimed I was innocent and called a liar, quiet viciously in fact. And now that I am innocent, many question if you were telling the truth about Voldemort too." Here Sirius stopped and grinned with a devious smile, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"You knew that would happen didn't you? You planned all this out. I'm not sure with Amelia or not, but you knew didn't you?! Gryffindor indeed, you could pass as Slytherin you know?" Harry joked, delighted with Sirius' doings. "That's amazing. Thanks. Truly."

"You're welcome. Now for a slightly less happy event. There are several people who wish to talk with you. And I promised them a meeting with you. Here is where you can decide your allies, those who are neutral, and those who will be your enemies. I will leave all decisions to you. Except perhaps one or two if I disagree with you. But I feel that you'll think the same as me. So don't worry too much about that. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I suppose so. This is the beginning of me forging my own way right? Then show in the first person." Harry forced out, smiling as Sirius gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder before walking out the door to call for Mathew.

/-/-/

Harry heard a knock upon the door thirty minutes later, after having a snack and some butterbeer. With a nod from Sirius he called out. "Enter."

To his surprise the first to walk in was none other than Dumbledore himself. "Ah. Hello my boy. Sirius I'm here for that chat with you. Harry need not be present." Dumbledore began, looking a little worn since Harry'd last seen him.

"I must object. Harry is the one in charge. I'm simply here for moral support." Sirius smirked, watching as the twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes for a second before returning.

"Very well then. Are we Lord Harry yet or still Harry my boy?" Dumbledore questioned, conjuring a chair and sitting heavily in it.

"I believe I'm Lord now, but you can still call me Harry Headmaster." Harry said, deciding that until he heard why Dumbledore had done everything for him to pass judgment.

"Very well. And Dumbledore is fine for now, or professor if you prefer. We aren't in school after all. Harry, first I'd like to ask that you return to the Dursley's. At least to recharge the wards there if nothing else." Dumbledore began, thinking to get this touchy subject over, guessing as to the boys answer.

"I'll only say this once. I'm never returning there. Ever. The beat me, starved me, and forced me to perform any and all chores they deemed fit. I wasn't better than a slave there Professor. I lived in a closet, which you already knew, I have many keep tissue scars upon my back from being beat with a belt, and I've several bones that were broken from trying to block strikes from Vernon and Dudley's fists. Bones that were never set properly as they didn't deem me important enough for a hospital. I thought my name was Freak until school when a teacher tried talking to me and I wouldn't answer to the name Harry as I didn't think that was me. There are plenty other stories I could tell, but I feel that that is plenty. Professor." Harry finished, his voice showing there would be no negotiating this decision, his anger evident in the wavering of his voice and his clenching jaw.

Dumbledore felt a great weight placed upon his shoulder at these words. He'd tried to do one thing right for the boy, a boy that was doomed to die in a battle he should never have been involved in, nor had to battle, and he'd only served to harm the boy more. He could only thank his stars that Harry had turned out the way he had. "I understand my boy. I am sorry Harry. I never meant for that harm to come to you. Truly. Next, I would like to explain my behavior at the Wizengamot the other week." Dumbledore began.

_"This'll be good."_ Sirius snorted to himself, waiting to hear the explanation.

"First of all, I'm sure you feel as if I've withheld far too much information from you, as well as not done a very good job of protecting you. Would you agree my boy?"

"More or less. Yes. Very much so actually." Harry leveled his gaze upon the aged wizard, awaiting his excuse.

"I did everything I did at first to prepare you for facing Voldemort as I knew he'd be back. I wasn't sure how your first year, but I did know you needed to be prepared. So the traps on the stone, and making it enticing for you to go, making sure you felt you needed to be the hero. It was the first step. But then you found that Diary. That… that… dark magic, ancient and dark magic. It's called a horcrux Harry, I wasn't positive of that until I convinced a drunk friend of mine to part with a memory. Dangerous thing they are. Made by splitting ones soul through the murder of another. It does things to you though, yes you may become immortal in a sense, you are no longer human. And should they be destroyed, well there is nothing pleasant after death for them. Voldemort split his into what I believe was seven parts. At least seven now. One was the Diary which you destroyed. The next I discovered was in a cave I have yet to retrieve, and the third, a ring which I did retrieve and destroy." Here Dumbledore pulled out the ring, handing it to Harry to examine, specifically the nick that had been cut from it.

"I must confess, when I found this ring, the ring of Marvolo Gaunt. After destroying it, I decided to try it on. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I did. And in doing so contracted this lovely curse." Here Dumbledore pulled away his sleeve, revealing a slowly blackening hand. "A fool I was. And for a time I couldn't take it off. A secondary curse I presume. So I was wearing it at the time of the Wizengamot, and try as I might to fight effects it brought, increased anger, agitation, among other things, I was successful in hiding it until Sirius' little stunt. Many plans came crashing down upon my head Harry. Many plans fell apart. It cause my anger to flow, I could barely think during that time. I was only able to remove the ring but four days ago. I hope you can forgive me my boy. I have made a list since then of all the horcruxs, or at least what items could be them." Dumbledore spoke, pulling a list and handing it to Harry.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Voldemort's Snake, Godric Gryffindor's Gauntlets, Rowena Ravenclaw's journal of charms, Salazar Slytherin's wand, and lastly Helga Hufflepuff's brooch. Do we know where any of these are?"

"Sadly no. I have an inkling on a few, the Diadem is somewhere in Hogwarts I believe, while the cup is in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, I convinced the goblins to check, but haven't informed them what it is yet. The locket, I have a very good idea on its location, but I'll need a little more time to find be sure of that one. The Gauntlets I believe are in Godric's vault, which the Goblins refused to check, and I would have had no access to, but now with you the heir we can check. The same of Salazar Slytherin's wand and your wife Miss Greengrass I believe. And before you ask, as my students I am immediately informed of your titles and such, especially any changes that occur with them. I have not been spying on you my boy. But to the journal I can see no way of getting ahold of Rowena's vault, but there is a new development that may allow access to Helga's. But we shall see, I do not wish to instill false hope, nor start rumors." Dumbledore trailed off here, muttering to himself as the thought for a moment.

"Aren't you missing a horcrux on your mind Dumbledore?" Black commented quietly, his tone deathly low, his eyes closed as rage splayed across his face.

"I'm sure I don't—"

"Professor. Don't treat him as a child, he's never had a childhood and thanks to you, fame, and a dark lord he's been forced to grow up rather fast. Now I know, so I suggest you tell him before I do and you lose what respect he has for you."

Dumbledore's sigh was long as he looked with old, sad eyes to Harry. "The night your mother cast herself in front of that curse, well… another horcrux was made Harry. His soul, what little he had left was split from his body and clung onto the only living thing with enough power to sustain it… You my boy."

"What?!" Harry tersely responded, his jaw clenched as he tried to comprehend this new information.

"There's a piece of Voldemort's soul within your scar my boy. It's why you can talk with snakes. You gained his gift through being in constant proximity to his dark and blackened soul. The worst of this Harry is this… The only way to get rid of this curse, and make Voldemort forever mortal is that…"

"Get on with it!" Sirius shouted when Dumbledore paused too long. "NOW!"

"You must die Harry, from a curse cast by Voldemort. It's the only way. The only way." Dumbledore muttered off.

"So… you've known this for how long…? And you've never said a thing to me, just expecting me to up and shout 'you got it' and go to my death?!" Harry's voice ended in a shout, standing to his feet and pacing as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"Don't worry Harry. We had it destroyed." Sirius broke in again, causing the whole room to freeze as two sets of eyes found themselves looking to Sirius.

"When I brought in the curse breaker he found the piece of soul and knew immediately what it was. I asked if he could get rid of it and he said yes but it would be dangerous. I told him to do it, damn the cost. He called in several other curse breakers, and somehow they destroyed it. He told me it was a very small piece of Voldemort's soul, so it was likely there were at least a few more Horcruxs. When I asked if they could destroy them they told me their method only works on living things. So should they be on any people or animals it would be easy for them to destroy. But they are limited to those." Sirius explained.

"You mean… he doesn't have to? What have I done?! All I did to plan for you death… gods what have I done." Dumbledore suddenly fell back into his chair, the weight of his now mounting sins crushing him.

"Would you be talking about the limiter you put on the boy Dumbledore?" Sirius accused, Dumbledore flinching visibly at his words. "You know the curse breaker informed me that had that never been set, Harry's core and soul were so strong they would have naturally destroyed the piece of soul within him. But because of the limiter, the soul was allowed to fester and dig its way in. It was but a year away from becoming a permanent part of Harry! Do you hear me!? Permanent!"

"Surely they were mistaken. How was I to know they could… please Harry you must understand I did everything for a reason. Even the limiter as illegal and wrong as that was. I did it to limit your magic as it was so strong, you would have begun accidental magic several years earlier, and though I didn't know to what extent. I knew the Dursley's didn't appreciate magic. So I. I put an illegal limiter on you to keep your magic down. I planned to remove it after your first year, your second at the latest. The struggle you'd go through with the limiter would make you magic that much stronger once removed I assumed, as your core is like a muscle. So now instead of having to exhaust yourself with spells to help it grow. Just simple spell would be a little difficult for you forcing your core to grow. I know it wasn't right to manipulate you like that so you'd be stronger for when you faced Voldemort. And then… well I discovered the horcruxs and the one within you. Well, I'm loathe to admit this, and hate myself for it, believe me. But at the time it seemed the right thing to do. It was all for the greater good my boy. I promise tha—"

"Get to the point Dumbledore." Sirius commanded.

"Quite right. Sorry. I decided if your power grew too much you'd kill Voldemort instead of dying when you faced him in the final moments. I planned to keep the knowledge of the horcrux in you till the end, where I'd reveal it and I hoped your desire to save your friends would push you to face him and sacrifice yourself. And I had a small assumption that there was a chance you could survive, a second life as it were. I wasn't positive, so I decided never to tell you that, so if you lived it would be that much more miraculous. So I left the limiter on."

"So what was I to you? Some… Some sacrificial lamb to lead to the slaughter! Some tool for you to use!" Harry finally exploded, his anger getting the best of him, oblivious to his magic reacting with him as items flew across the room, slamming into the walls and around him in a display of his powerful magic, now known to be stronger thanks, or no thanks, to Dumbledore.

"Harry I understand your anger, all I ask is th—"

"SILENT! Leave now. I can't handle any more talk with you. Out. Know that you're not my enemy, but I need time to think this over. Know that you have no more control over me, nor will your suggestions weigh anything to me anymore. Consider my trust destroyed and respect lost for now. From today till I decide further, we are but allies in the battle against Voldemort. Nothing more. Nothing less." Harry commanded, his eyes glowing with his rage as Dumbledore felt every word from his mouth like a physical blow.

"Indeed. That is all I can ask for this mess I've caused. I truly am sorry my boy. So sorry." Dumbledore spoke as he turned and left, tears trickling from his eyes as he left.

/-/-/

It took an hour of Harry practicing high level spells, burning off energy and his anger on practice dummies before he was finally ready for his next guest.

To his fear in walked Narcissa Malfoy, but with a look to Sirius he knew this was on purpose. "Lady Malfoy. How can I service you?"

"I assume then that you will be who I'm speaking to. So be it. At this time my pride can sink no lower. I wish to have my marriage annulled with Lucius. There is no love between us anymore. Maybe at one time there was a little. But the moment Draco came he was done with me. Draco kept me with him as I loved my boy but… he's firmly his father's son. Weak in reality, hiding behind his power, name, and father. I know that Lucius began hiring whores when I told him I'd not lay in his bed again, but I'd always hoped he'd change some day. And since he left me be I just stayed. I had nowhere to run, there was no Head of House to annul the marriage. And then he—"

She stopped for a moment, anger shaking her entire body as a single tear slid from her eye. "He offered me to his 'lord' like I was some piece of property to barter with for a better position. That was the final straw. And when I heard that you'd been named as Head of House Black Sirius, I knew you were my only chance. So I beg you. Please annul the marriage and free me. I shall do whatever you ask, just… please." Narcissa finished, wiping her tears away angrily and steeling herself like the lady she'd been rasied to be. Intent on living with whatever choice was made.

"Can I have a moment with Sirius alone?"

"Of course Lord Potter. I shall wait outside." Narcissa bowed, walking back out the door she'd entered from.

The moment the door closed Harry turned to Sirius. "What do I do? I mean, I feel like the right thing to do is help her and annul the marriage. But I feel like something bad could happen because of it. Although we'd get all that money and practically ruin Malfoy. But…" Harry trailed off, waiting for Sirius to speak.

"I agree pup. The thing to do is annul the marriage. Though we will lose control of Malfoy the moment we do. It might destroy him enough to take him off the Wizengamot, or at the very least his powerbase as he'd have little money to bribe with after. Plus you'd gain a powerful ally. Narcissa was quite the duelist before she was married off to Lucius. As well as she's quite versed in the dark arts, and several curses. She'd be a help to you in learning to master those traits the parchment revealed of the curses, and the speed casting. The only one I know of who could cast faster than her was myself and Lily. I think the wise choice is honor her request."

"Thanks. Me too."

With a nod of agreement, Sirius went to the door and called her back in.

"Narcissa Malfoy, from this day forward you are no longer Malfoy, but once again Black. Under the condition that you train my godson and his wives in all your knowledge of dueling, dark arts, speed casting, and curses. Do you agree to these terms?" Black commanded, turning his eyes on her as her face lit up and hope shined in her eyes.

"I accept the requirements and shall do my best." Narcissa announced, bowing slightly to each of them. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, it's good to have you back 'Cissy." Sirius finished, pulling her into a brief hug, that after a moment of tensing up she melted into, hugging him tight.

"I'm glad you were innocent Sirius. You were always my favorite." She mumbled, breaking off the hug after a moment more.

"Julia! Please prepare a few rooms for Narcissa to put all her things and stay in. Preferably in the west wing nearby my own rooms. Mathew, prepare the next guest for me would you!" It did not get past Harry that Sirius placed Narcissa on the opposite end of the building as Harry and his wives. They may trust her, but she still has to earn some of it he supposed.

/-/-/

Harry's final guest, was surprisingly Neville Longbottom, followed by Tracy Davis from Slytherin, and… Hermione.

"Hello Neville. Hermione, annnnd Tracey right?" Harry questioned, hugging the first two and holding a hand forward for the last.

"Yep!" Tracey confirmed.

"So what are you doing here?!" Harry questioned taking a seat as he eyed the three of them with a knowing eye.

"Harry, allow me to introduce to you, my wife to line Longbottom Hermione Longbottom nee Granger, and my wife for line Hufflepuff Tracey Hufflepuff nee Davis." Neville introduced, a shy but happy smile upon his face.

"You're kidding! You're the heir to Hufflepuff! That's awesome Neville!" Harry exclaimed, happy for his quiet friend.

"Yes. Thank you. Anyways I'm not here to talk about that, nor show off my two lovely wives. Who I must say, though it was a little rough at first, it's gotten better with them. We are getting to know each other well, and after the signing of the contract it helped give us a little push together. Haven't done too much honestly but. We're getting there. Hermione even figured out my problem with magic was the use of my father's wand. Now I've got my own. And while nowhere near as strong as you Harry, I'm working on it and have most certainly improved." Neville said proudly, Hermione smiling her encouragement, both girls placing a hand on either of his as they sat there.

"I'm happy for you Neville. Congrats." Harry spoke, pondering the sudden change in the normally quiet and reserved Gryffindor. He was much more confident, it was obvious not only in his words and actions, but Harry could feel that he was more confident. _"It's amazing what girls and a new wand could do for a guy." _Harry mused to himself as he looked at them. Happy for them all, but most interested in how Hermione had gotten there. But deciding that could wait till the party.

"Well then, have you heard then that I am Gryffindor's heir? And one of my wives, Daphne who I know you are good friends with Tracy, is Slytherin's?" Harry questioned.

"So betwixt us we own three quarters of the school? That's some power there." Neville commented.

"I'm afraid not till you three are twenty one. You may place someone as your adjunct for the position. Something you should highly consider, all three of you." Sirius interrupted, ending whatever mad thoughts they were thinking of.

"Ah. Couldn't be all good news I suppose. Anyways the reason I'm here Har—I mean Lord Potter is to reaffirm the alliance between House Longbottom and House Potter as it was in days of old." Neville spoke, suddenly taking on an aristocratic air and sitting straighter in his chair, Harry promptly following suit.

"I accept Lord Longbottom. I can think of no better alliance than between our two houses."

At Harry's acceptance Neville stood, motioning for Harry to do the same as he extended his arm forward to grab hold of Harry's forearm as Harry did the same to him, right arm to right arm and began the words of a magical alliance.

"My wand is your wand, and my power is your power. May your house never fall, and may you prosper from your dealings and alliance with me. House Longbottom.

"My wand is your want, and my power is your power. May your house never fall, and may you prosper from you dealings and alliance with my. House Potter." Harry copied. Their arms glowing momentarily with power before it ended and they smiled at each other, shaking hands with large smirks upon their faces. "Hogwarts will never know what hit them." Harry smirked.

"That's for sure. I'd love to stay and chat more Harry. I'm especially interested in who all you were married to. I was given a vague idea from grandmother. But that's it. Don't tell me. I kind of want it to be a surprise. I'll see you at the party. We three have to do some packing as Sirius offered to let us stay for a bit and hang out with you all. If that's alright with you I mean?" Neville finished, momentarily returning to that shy boy from Gryffindor until Hermione's hand clasped his own, strengthening his resolve as he stood a little straighter.

"Of course. I'd be delighted. Most definitely." Harry confirmed, shaking his hand one last time as they excused themselves. "Oh wait! Um. Can I talk to Hermione for a moment?" Harry finished, knowing if he didn't speak with her he'd be second guessing himself for days.

Neville looked to Hermione who hesitantly nodded. "Alright. We'll wait for you by the floo then."

"I'm guessing this is about the Weasley's isn't it? Let me say now that I never knew Harry. Truly. And… so you know you weren't the only one potions were being used on. Ron had somehow been slipping me a watered down love potion keyed to himself. With his mother's help of course. Ron couldn't brew a potion to save his life." Hermione finished, getting a small chuckle from Harry and herself. "And I had no idea he was chasing people away from you. If I had I would have stopped him. Really Harry I'm sorry. Please don't—"

Her tirade was stopped as Harry hugged her tight. "Thank you. You've always been there for me. Thank you so much." Harry whispered as he hugged her tight, her own arms slowly wrapping around him as well. "Keep Neville happy will you? And I hope he makes you happy as well."

"Oh he does. More than I could have ever thought. I hated the new law at first. Not going to lie, I cussed Sirius out a few times. But after a week with Neville well… it hit me like an arrow needless to say. We're taking it slow, but I can feel myself falling a little more all the time. Thanks Harry." Hermione finished, ducking out of the room as she waved goodbye, anxious to get back to her husband.

"You handled that very well Harry. You handled everyone today very well. I'm proud of you pup." Sirius commented, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders as he pulled him in for a side hug. "Keep this up and you'll be one of the greatest Lords this house has ever seen. That's a promise."

/-/-/


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, good or bad, I appreciate the feedback. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story. Just some quick information, I will keep updating around a chapter a day till we get to 10 chapters. Then it will trickle down to a chapter or two a week, as I'm still writing two other stories at the same pace. My PJO story "Tamers of the Sea" and my Code Geass story "Second Chance's" So if you are in either fandom I invite you to stop by and read them. **

_**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ AT LEAST THIS PARAGRAPH OF AN.**_

**On another note, I've had requests that I go into more detail on the intimate moments with Harry. Though I do not mind doing so, though how descriptive is left to be seen. I'd rather have your opinions on that. So I will be putting up a poll for you to vote on for either more description, or leave it as I have been. I will go with whichever vote wins by the time I'm ready to post the new chapter tomorrow sometime. So be sure to vote soon. I'll leave it up after, but if more vote for a deeper description then the next chapter at the least will contain more description, even if by the end of it everyone wants me to stay the same. So enjoy this chapter and I'll see you the next chapter.**

**LittlebigmouthOKC- Fair enough. **

**Dead for Life- I'm glad you liked it. And sorry I couldn't get one up in the next hour. But here's the new chapter.**

**HunterBerserkerWolf- I'm glad it's new to you. More new on the way I promise. More for the alliance of their house's than anything. But read this chapter and maybe that will help more.**

**Slytherin66- I'm not sure what I plan to do with Snape yet. Either redemption or not. It's up in the air. I will play with his character some when school starts and that will probably be when I decide which path to take with him. And I understand on the Hermione thing. Here's another chapter for you. And I suppose I understand the gifts thing.**

**CoolFanfictionLover- Continue I shall, and continue I have. Another chapter for you.**

**Geetac- Thanks.**

**Deconger- Thank you. Thank you. More good work here I believe.**

**ScribeOfPoseidon- Congrats, I've recently discovered my Wizard side and hope it grows just as my demigod side did. And hello to you too.**

** . .86- There could be bashing to come, you don't know. Though I admit Bashing is a strong term for what will go on with Dumbledore.**

**Marlastiano- Np. Np.**

**god of all- Thank you. And soon enough?**

**Mei fa-chan- Thank you. Here's more.**

**Melikalilly- I'm glad. I hope you continue to love it as well.**

**Mazariamonti- Well I apologize. Move on to another story if this one doesn't interest you and I hope you find one that does. Thanks for at least reading to chapter 2 though.**

**JeffSeid- You'd be guessing wrong my friend. Don't worry though, all will be revealed soon enough.**

**Autumngold- Thank you! More is here, and I hope you find it excellent as well.**

**Magitech- I'm glad you see that manipulative and darker side to Dumbledore. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Guest- Done.**

**Blue Lover5000- I'm glad. **

**AntiginnyHarry- Thank you. And agreed on Sirius.**

**Johnnyb90- Fan girls are not what Harry needs. Real women are. And I'm not necessarily bashing them, it was more for a warning that they wouldn't be good guys in the story. But a sort of block in the road for Harry. But that's too complicated to explain in the summary. The updating will continue till chapter 10ish. Then it'll be positively once a week, maybe twice a week.**

**Nymlover- Thank you. And your wait has ended.**

**Hulagal13- I hope it is good.**

**Dault3883- Haha! Nice. And here's the next one.**

Chapter 4

Harry awoke in a similar manner as before, being unable to move. Smiling softly as he kept his eyes closed, not quite ready to be up, that he thought over everything that had happened after seeing Neville off.

Sirius and he had sat in for a quite dinner before heading off to Gringotts to look at his vaults and see what all he owned, how much money and investments he currently had, and for Sirius to pick any books the thought would be good for Harry to begin training on. It was there he'd also picked up his three rings, all three of which now adorned his fingers, with matching feminine rings upon his wives hand. For House Potter, the ring had been a solid gold band, with the crest engraved upon a large ruby that was the rings centerpiece, while the Peverell ring had been a platinum band with the crest engraved into the metal with one of the purest diamonds Harry'd ever seen set over it so you could look through the diamond and see the crest. While the Gryffindor ring had been a gold band that was shaped into the head of a Griffin with two small rubies as the eyes.

He'd also found out that his combined fortune came out to 2,074,000,000 from all three. Most of that since Gringotts had been instructed by James and Lilly to continually invest all the money from all three vaults before they'd gone into hiding. Almost all ventures the People had invested their money in had wielded a high income, growing his wealth to its current amount, an amount that was always growing. Not to mention the millions he had in family jewelry, artifacts, and books. His eyes had bulged when he'd viewed each one, seeming to find more things in each one. He'd grabbed several things that he intended to be gifts for the party tonight, and he couldn't wait to surprise the girls.

After their day at Gringotts, Sirius had informed Harry that tomorrow they would begin training, there would be individual training for Daphne, Fleur, Susan, and himself, as well as Neville, Tracey, and Hermione for as long as they stayed over during the summer. Harry's would be much more different than anyone else's but that didn't worry him too much. They would all do physical training together early on with Amelia, followed by sword fighting with Sirius, and then on to their magical training. Harry was quite exited for it all. He was interested to see what he would be taught.

He heard shifting and someone sitting up quietly so he decided that was enough lying in bed. Opening his eyes his own Emerald green meeting Daphne's piercing blue as she watched him. "So Harry. I see you're happy this morning." She said with a smirk, both Fleur and Susan who had been stretching at her side erupted into giggles as Harry thought for a moment on what she'd said. Then he remembered, or rather he did once she stared gyrating her hips upon his 'happiness'.

"Daphne." He gasped as she moved, her eyes never leaving his, neither her smile from her face.

"_Non, _that is unfair Daphne. Let others have fun as well." Fleur pouted, sticking out her lower lip as Daphne seemed to think for a moment.

"Alright, your turn." She said happily, switching places with Fleur before Harry could even get in a word before he was once again rocked with pleasure and any words he'd been prepared to say were lost in a moan of pleasure.

Fleur moved much more sensually and fluidly in her movements, something Harry immediately noticed. "How about we- gah! Move this to the shower hhmm? I'll repay the favor from yesterday." Harry tried, his hands being restricted by either girl on his side as they forced his hand to their breasts, not allowing to do anything else.

All three locked eyes as if silently discussing this before they all three got out of bed, dragging him with them and stripping their clothes off as they made their way to the shower.

/-/-/

When Harry and the girls arrived in the parlor room for breakfast they found Sirius waiting for them, along with an older looking lady in head healer robes from St. Mungo's. "Ah. Morning Harry, girls. I'd like to introduce you all to the benevolent Madame Juliee. A well-practiced mind mage from St. Mungo's. She will be helping Harry some today after our physical training and sword lessons."

"Hello Madame Juliee." Harry bowed, grabbing her extended hand and kissing it upon the knuckle as Sirius had instructed him to do from then on in greeting to woman of position and power.

"A pleasure Harry. I'm happy to be working with you today. From your power core that I can sense even from here, I think but a day of work should suffice Sirius. His mind seems eager and accepting. Easily shaped." Juliee commented, looking into Harry's eyes as she said this, Harry feeling as if they saw much more than just his own eyes as she looked.

"Good. That's why I hired you. They told me you were the best, and that's what we need right now." Sirius commented with a smile, gesturing for Harry and the girls to take their seats and dig in. "Though I wouldn't eat too much. I hear Amelia has quiet the intense workout scheduled for us this morning. And I'm told it will only get harder." Sirius ruefully admitted.

"You'll be exercising with us Sirius?" Harry questioned.

"Regrettably yes. She says my body needs it after being in Azkaban, and I couldn't say not to the rewards she'd offered if I did." Sirius finished with a smirk as the four young teenagers all blushed, Susan especially and focused on their plates and eating after.

"Everyone ready? Go get dressed in your workout clothes and let's get going." Amelia called, entering the room in what Harry had been informed by the girls was a sports bra and volleyball shorts. The girls had each bought similar workout clothes while in Muggle London and Harry was very interested in seeing them dressed in them. Of course they were also eager to see Harry in his, given that he would be shirtless in just shorts. Yes, each of them were very eager to see the other. So with a 'yes ma'am' they all headed towards their room to change.

"You too wolvie. Stop sharing, though I enjoy it, and get changed. I for one think you should join Harry shirtless." Amelia coyly spoke, walking from the room towards the outdoors with a sashay of her hips as Sirius wolf whistled before heading off to his room to change. "_Thank god I needed to use the same potion as him for my stay in Azkaban or I'm sure he'd put me to shame." _Sirius thought as he left, eager to begin training.

/-/-/

The started off with a two mile jog, each of them gasping for breath, Harry himself laying on his back he was so tired as Amelia chuckled at their antics. "By the end of the month you should be able to run four easily. So I'd consider working some yourself. But it's up to you. Now get up, it's time for weights." Amelia commanded, her grumbling trainees slowly following after her.

Each were given a private weight regime to follow made specifically for each of them, Daphne noticing hers was what she already did to tone, but some more added on and a few exercises she didn't recognize. Though it looked tough, she was eager to begin as she could just imagine Harry's eyes on her as she changed, and she could imagine how he was going to look when this was through. Already he was somewhat toned just from the increased muscles and growth through the potion. But from this workout he'd get more toned and cut, as well as maybe even a little bit bigger. Daphne had to control the urge to lick her lips at the thought. But a look to Fleur and Susan with their eyes on Harry as he began some pull ups on their new pull up bar Sirius had bought at some point, she knew they were thinking along the same line. Each tackling their regime with fervor and the intent to get better.

After three hours of various weight lifting, exercises, and a cooling session of yoga later found everyone gathered on a flat lay of ground, an small arena marked out and a long crate upon the ground.

"First, let me show you what you're working for. When you reach a level I deem proficient you will begin using these. Your personal swords I had made for each of you." Sirius started, opening up the crate and looking in before pulling out the first sword.

"This one's yours Love. It's a Katzbalger." Sirius spoke, handing the sword to Amelia who took it with wide eyes, admiring the sword she was given.

A little shorter than a hand and a half sword, while bigger than a long dagger, the sword was not as wide as the average sword, but still good sized, the hilt being beautifully engraved silver, adorned with pearls and a few diamonds on it.

"I figured beauty can be deadly, just like you." Sirius finished with a wink, before pulling out the next sword. "Daphne, yours is a slender version of a claymore."

She accepted her sword and immediately was lost in its beauty. It was longer than Amelia's and more slender, her hilt also of silver, but instead adorned with Emeralds of two shades of green. The well-known green of Slytherin, as well as the deep emerald green of her husband. She adored it.

"Susan dearest. Here you are."

Susan took the offered sword and looked at it with awe and curiosity. Her blade, she knew from her mother, was a saber, the hilt adorned with a beautiful large amber jewel on either side.

"Fleur darling, here you are. Yours is also a smaller claymore, but yours is a bit bigger than Daphne's." Sirius spoke, handing the girl her sword.

"_Mon dieu. Elle et trop belle."_ Fleur mumbled, taking the sword gratefully as she admired it. The hilt of her sword made with silver and Amethyst gems the color of her eyes. "_Merci"_

"And finally here's ours Harry." Sirius finished, pulling out two claymore styled swords, each slightly different yet the same. Both made of, what Harry assumed was Stainless Steel, as where the other swords other than part of the hilts. A medal Sirius was quite fascinated with and it's sturdiness. A metal the Muggles had recently created. But on either hilt where two huge gemstones set in the middle, with two other smaller gems on either side. Harry's a large Ruby, with two smaller emeralds, and Sirius' a large Onyx gemstone, flanked by two opals on either side, both a darker colour than he was used to seeing.

"Now, return them all to the crate and I'll give you your practice swords." Sirius grinned as everyone reluctantly obeyed, putting away their sword and receiving much uglier, and heavier practice sword. "These are around four times heavier than the actual swords you will use, five in my and your case Harry. As if you can last for two hours with these swords, you'll be able to last ten with your own. As well as much more control, grace, and power behind your attacks as well. So let's begin."

Sirius ran them through several drills, and movements. Leaving them all with something they could work on alone whenever they felt the drive, telling them where they could find the practice swords, but informing them he was going to hide their actual swords till he deemed them ready.

"Now. Amelia will be taking Susan, Daphne you're with me, Harry with Juliee for now, and Fleur your father has sent your instructor, he will meet you at the front of the house. Study hard everyone." Sirius proclaimed, leading Daphne away to begin practice.

/-/-/

Harry found Juliee in the training room on the fourth floor of the manor. Entering the room where she was seated in a chair, eyes closed as she concentrated. "Come on in Harry. Have a seat here." She commanded, conjuring a chair in front of her, her eyes still closed. "Allow me to tell you why I'm to be your first teacher. As you saw the other night, you possess eidetic memory. A gift to be sure, I have it as well. With this gift, you can memorize entire books in one sitting, spells you'll recall with perfect intensity from seeing them performed but once. There are many other things, but I shall leave that for you to figure out. Eidetic memory is the perfect recall of something. For muggles who bear this gift they call it Photographic memory often, though mine and yours is much more powerful than theirs. But that is only should you master Occlumency. That will help jump start your memory abilities as it hasn't fully become useable. It only processes memories and what you see. Simply it is just photographic memory right now. But we shall change that. You see I am a mind mage, and am one of the few who can transfer memories from my mind, through the combining of my occlumency, Legilimens, as well as my eidetic memory I can do this. So first I shall enter your mind should you allow me and we shall create your first room in your mind palace. That is the best way I look at it, you create many rooms in your mind, and its how you can fend off Legiliment attacks, causing them to leave your mind or be lost in the palace you've created. You will intimately know where each and every memory is located in your palace, spells will be in one room allowing you to call upon them at a moment's notice. I'm sure you can already see the benefit yes?"

"That's incredible. The uses from this. Thank you for agreeing to teach me, I'm sure this would normally be a much longer and painful process to get it going huh?" Harry commented receiving a chuckle from Juliee.

"Indeed. As I was saying, I shall help you construct your first room, make sure it's something you are comfortable with and know intimately as you need to be able to enter it at a moment's notice. So shape it after whatever you wish, this house, or your own dream house. It matters not. But we shall make the first room, and into this room which you shall leave empty of memories and such, I will put all my knowledge on Occlumency. Once the room is completed, upon your first 'entrance' into this room your mind palace will explode, as will your Occlumency been as if you'd been training for twenty years, as I have been so you will have it. It will be a perfect copy of everything I have learned, and will jump start you many years forward, as well as from that moment on, whether you call it a gift or a curse, you shall remember intimately everything you see, hear, smell, taste, and touch. Spells, both dark and light, used for good, or bad shall be imprinted upon you and you will know its inner workings and be able to cast it at will. This tied with your powerful core, mass spell memorization, and speed casting, well. The last wizard to possess all three gifts that I know of was Merlin. So where will you go then once you've matured?" Juliee questioned, more to herself it seemed then Harry, an interesting smile playing across her face.

"Come, let us begin. Open your mind and let me in. Simply provide what you wish it to look like for me as I start. Then watch intently in your mind as I work. Feel what I feel, how I do everything, my thoughts, ideas as I'm working. And above all be silent." Juliee commanded as Harry did as she instructed, closing his eyes and opening his mind wide, feeling her gentle caress as she entered his mind.

He watched in wonder as she worked, feeling her move about his mind, making a space in the jumbled mess that was his memories, feelings, and thoughts. And then with his supplied picture, she began working. Stone upon stone laid, working slowly but surely as he watched.

Soon the room was constructed and she told him to wait outside as she prepared it. He could vaguely feel her, like an itch on his mind as she worked, he felt the sudden increase of information within the room as she copied everything she'd learned. Then, after what seemed like hours he felt her 'exit' the room and told him to enter as he would.

Eager, and hesitant at the same time he grasped the handle to the door, before pulling back and walking in, right into the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts, minus all of Dumbledore's trinkets and decorations, and Dumbledore himself. The room had his desk, and upon it sat a large book, closed with one word inscribed upon it. "_**Open"**_

So he did. And he began reading, page after page flowing out and into the room. He could feel his mind Palace growing with each page, more and more of Hogwarts being built as he went. Soon it was finished, but he didn't stop, for now he knew the next steps.

Walking out of his palace he began collecting all his jumbled memories and ideas, his feelings and thoughts, and began putting them into various rooms. He walked to the Gryffindor commons room and there deposited all his emotions, sorting them into the various dorm rooms there, leaving with a smile upon his face he continued on. He entered the Ravenclaw room, and deposited every spell he'd memorized so far, and any memory that contained a spell he'd seen cast but didn't know. Soon after he'd finished going through them all, he knew he could cast any of them himself. Next he walked down to the lower part of his mind palace. To the common room of Hufflepuff first, where he deposited all his memories, everything he's seen. Splitting them between happy memories and sad memories, by how old he was when they occurred. Pausing sadly for a moment upon a sliver of memory from the night his parents were killed.

Not much was in the memory, a flash of green, a cry in the night. Then a dark figure entering the room, and holding fondly onto something on the floor. After that all he could remember was tears and the cold.

Finally he entered the Slytherin commons room, and there, after a moment to look around, began to place all his ideas, dreams, and ambitions. Things he wished to do, what he wanted to accomplish. All of these he sorted here.

When he finally left he felt rather happy, and for the first time in more in control of his life. With one final look around he exited, eyes opening up and meeting the smiling face of Juliee.

"Well done Harry. How do you feel?"

"Good. Thank you so much. I've… I've never felt like this before, so in control. And, also tired. How long was I in there?"

"For about two hours or so. It's four o'clock and the party is at six, so you have plenty of time. I know everyone else is finished with their first day of training, and we are now done. So feel welcome to join them for a light snack as I believe that's what they are doing. I regrettably must go, it's almost time for my shift at St. Mungo's."

"Once again. Thank you very much." Harry bowed, as she smiled and walked out the door, Harry following soon after.

/-/-/

While he'd been building his palace, Daphne had been training intensely with Sirius. They were working on a dark cutting curse that Daphne couldn't quiet cast yet when she asked her question.

"Sirius. Why are you the one teaching me instead of teaching Harry? I figured he'd be the one you'd teach instead of me." Daphne asked as they paused for a bit to breathe.

"Easy. After his training today, I can show him everything I know, spell after spell, method after method, and teach him all I've learned in a day. Such is the power of eidetic memory and mass memorization. But you can't do that. And I know that out of any of the three, you have the least aversion to 'dark' magic. You seem to be of the same mindset as me, in that there isn't dark and light magic. But how you use each spell, what you wish to accomplish. So I've taken it upon myself to teach you all I know. Though I am the 'lightest' ever in my family for many, many generations, I still know many a dark spell, and curse. And I shall show you should you be willing? I want you to be there for Harry. To be his equal, as he's soon going to outshine most of us I feel. I want someone who can make the difficult choice when he can't, or at least guide him there, who's willing to be honest and open with him. To mold that Slytherin side to him he's hesitant to admit is there. Even I accept the Slytherin side of me. But also that Gryffindor side as well. The mix of them is more powerful than one alone. From what I've seen, that will be you, Susan will be your opposite in his life. Ensuring he never loses his empathy, as well as has mercy. While Fleur will be the neutral one, flowing different ways in each situation. For lack of an example, you could say you shall be the Dark, Fleur the Grey, and Susan the Light. But do not let that limit you, or take it as an insult. It's simply how I see things currently. Susan will soon be more Grey along with Fleur, who will darken to more black by the end of summer perhaps. You will lighten, but still be the 'darkest' and Harry. I see him being dark grey, if not black like you once done. Too much has been done for him to remain light. Unlike Dumbledore, he will have no qualms about ending the life of someone who attacks him or those he loves. And I'll be proud when he reaches that stage. It took James longer than Lily to reach that stage. But they both did, and they accepted that it was the best way. If someone attacks your family. They die. Sometimes they are given a second chance. But they only receive one, if any at all. Should they do something again, they die. You can only defend so often before they will be successful if they keep trying and you keep giving them another chance. I feel you understand this, more so than Fleur or Susan would." Sirius finished, watching her carefully as he spoke to see what she'd say.

"_Sectione percutite" _The cutting curse lashing out from her want and slicing into the dummy she'd been aiming at. "Let's continue please." Daphne stated, a fire in her eyes as she took on this task Sirius gave her. She would protect Harry. Would help him with every fiber of her being. And that was a promise.

/-/-/

Harry stood, looking at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a nice suit, complete with a vest, green tie, and emerald cuff links. He looked to the girls on either side of him, also preparing themselves. Daphne in a striking blue dress, a gracefully curving just low enough, both off the shoulder with lace sleeves of the same blue silk, the dress long and slender all the way to the floor. Susan wearing a slender white dress, her neckline a little higher hanging off one shoulder with one sleeve down her left arm, as it flared a little near the bottom of the dress. While Fleur had chosen a strapless violet dress, accentuating her figure as it clung to her curves, with a small trail falling out behind it.

Harry knew today would be interesting, but he was ready for it. He knew Neville would be there and similarly dressed, so it helped ease his stress since not all the focus would be on him and the girls. With one final glance in the mirror he offered an arm to Fleur and Daphne as Susan took Daphne's and together they left towards the ball room.

When they arrived it was already filled with people, more flooing in every so often. As if on a signal Susan departed towards one end of the room, while Fleur did another. Daphne staying with him. They had already planned to start the party out split. Susan would be going to where many of the 'light side' were congregating away from everyone else. Andromeda and Tonks were gathered there, Professors Minerva and Flitwick, along with Amelia was playing the hostess with those there. Fleur went to her parents, as well as several French dignitaries and distinguished wizards who were gathered in another corner, while Daphne and Harry went first towards all the 'grey' guests and those purebloods gathered.

He intermingled with them first, Daphne ever present for support on his arm. Helping him in maneuver himself through their talks. Ensuring he didn't make enemies, or alliances he didn't need or shouldn't make. Together they skillfully went through the crowd meeting everyone, and doing their best to make friends. Sirius had informed them this was the place to make allies and see who would be against them.

When they finally found Daphne's family Harry greeted them all, including Daphne's fiery little sister Astoria before excusing himself to escort his other wives.

He next made his was to Susan, offering an arm and a kiss when he found her before introducing himself to the family she was talking with. She, like Daphne helped him figure out who would be more likely to join Harry, as well as his 'grey' ideologies he was adopting and the reforms he was hoping to make once he was of age to take his post on the Wizengamot.

He met with Minerva and Flitwick who each expressed their apologies for not being there for him more while at school, as well as everything that Dumbledore had done. Apparently Sirius had contacted them and sent them memories of their meetings with Dumbledore. After seeing everything they were horrified at everything that had occurred, especially at the Dursley's as they knew they didn't know the half of what occurred there.

Minerva promised that she would run interference for Snape should he continue to focus upon Harry and his friends while at school. Something he was extremely grateful for.

They soon excused themselves from the two teachers to meet with more of the 'light' side families and assembled wizards. Harry only excusing himself after they met up with Amelia.

"_Now for the more difficult meeting."_ Harry thought to himself, going over the books on French that he'd read before the party after his training with Juliee. Thanks to his eidetic memory finally working closer to its full potential, he'd been able to flip through two French books and a French to English dictionary, remembering everything as he glazed over the information. Now he just had to be able to use that knowledge while talking with everyone.

"_Bonjour."_ Harry greeted upon wrapping an arm around Fleur and kissing her quickly before turning to the two French woman she'd been talking with.

_"Arry these are two of my teachers from school. Madame Bellerose and Madame Dubois."_ Fleur introduced in French, watching Harry with an amused look to see if he understood her.

"_So good to meet you. I hope you don't mind me stealing Fleur from you wonderful school."_ Harry responded with only a few stutters and mispronunciation.

A look of surprise floated across both woman's faces at Harry's use of French, having assumed the Englishman would expect them to speak his own language. _"Had it been any other than you Arry, we might have had a problem. But you showed yourself well during the tournament. And I can see the love between you two even here, as young as it is, it is still there. So congratulations to you. I hope you're happy with her." _Madame Dubois responded, offering her hand which Harry took, kissing her middle knuckle before repeating the action with Madame Bellerose.

They spoke for a few moments longer before excusing themselves to greet others who had come to see Fleur and her new husband. She, mercifully did most of the talking, only differing a few questions here and there to Harry. Something to which he was grateful. For though he had a good hang of speaking French, it still took some time for him to translate what they said, and then what he wished to say. He figured a week or two of speaking in French with Fleur would fix that problem. But for now, what he could do was enough.

Finally Sirius tapped a spoon to his champagne glass, capturing everyone's attention as Harry and the girls came over to his and Amelia's right side, as Neville and his girls went to his left.

"Today, we celebrate the marriage of my godson to his three beautiful wives. Daphne Potter nee Slytherin nee Greengrass, Fleur Gryffindor nee Delacour, and Susan Peverell nee Bones. Along with Neville Longbottom and his wives, Tracey Longbottom nee Davis, and Hermione Hufflepuff nee Granger. A round of applause for these wonderful young people please." Sirius called out as many clapped and voiced their happiness for the couples. Though it didn't escape the young couples that there were several jealous glances for both Harry and Neville, as well as several Pure-bloods who were looking with condemnation at the two boys and their half-blood spouse's and muggle born lovers.

"We also wish to announce an Alliance that has come together these past few days. An Alliance between House Black, House Potter, House Bones, and House Longbottom, and every line within these two. Which include House Peverell, House Gryffindor, House Slytherin, and House Hufflepuff, House Greengrass, House Delacour, House Davis, and House Granger. Many do not know but we wish to announce it now, my godson has been announced the heir of Gryffindor, as Daphne has been chosen as Slytherin's and Neville as Hufflepuff's. This is huge news as it re opens their seats upon the Wizengamot, as well as Hogwarts now has owners again, who will take responsibility of the school after they are of age. But regardless, we are formally announcing our Alliance and intentions of supporting each other from here on out. Know everyone should you mess with one of these house's you shall find yourself facing the others." Sirius' announcement was met with stunned silence, for what they'd just announced was a veritable powerhouse and could rock the wizarding world. "Now my godson here, and his friend have some announcements to make before the opening of presents and feast."

Harry stepped forward with Neville, a nod to each other before Harry began. "I am hereby formally announcing that until I come of age I am placing all my seats for the Wizengamot in Lord Black's hands, knowing him to uphold what I value and would uphold. As well as mine and my wife Daphne's rights as heirs to Hogwarts, knowing he will enforce the change that the school needs." Harry paused here, letting everyone stew on that announcement for a moment.

"Now as I know it, every Most Ancient house gets four votes, while every Most Noble gets three. So therefore I have control of twenty one seats that I now pass on to Lord Black, along with seven from my wife Daphne, and seven from my wife Susan. I thank you all for hearing of these trivial matters, but thank you none the less." Harry stepped back as murmuring broke out over the room. The Wizengamot was composed of just under two hundred seats. From the alliance now mentioned, they controlled sixty-three just themselves, not counting those who were vassals or had aligned themselves with House Longbottom, House Potter, or House Black. Veritably they could own the entire Wizengamot if they played their cards right.

"I would like to announce that I am placing all my seats upon the Wizengamot, as well as my new found ones in Hufflepuff, to my Grandmother, Lady Longbottom, as well as my rights as Heir to Hufflepuff over Hogwarts. I thank you all for your time." Neville bowed once to the crowd as Harry followed suit before they stepped back to join their wives, smiles upon their faces as the crowd watched with awe. Knowing they were seeing the dawn of a new age for magical Britain.

"Now, I have one last announcement and then on to the feast! First of all, I welcome with open arms Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks back into the folds of House Black if they so wish it. Promising the dowry due Andromeda as a daughter of House Black, as well as one for her daughter Nymphadora." Sirius announced, stunning the crowd into silence as a sob escaped from Andromeda's lips before nodding her acceptance. Trying to quench her tears as she smiled at him. "And finally, I formally announce the nullification of the marriage between House Black and House Malfoy, welcoming Narcissa Black back into the family and the return of all dowry funds from House Malfoy as stated in the contract. Gringotts has, of course already been notified and begun seizing said funds and whatever they were put into. So I thank you all. Please an applause for the two returned daughters of House Black." As Sirius announced this Narcissa appeared as if form nowhere to stand behind him and slightly to the left, a timid smile upon her face as she gazed at everyone, especially Andromeda. Fearing to see rejection, but instead finding joy.

"Thank you all. Now enjoy the feast and the young couples opening of presents." Sirius finished, mercifully allowing Narcissa and Andromeda a heartfelt reunion as they hugged, apologizing for ignoring the other for years. Smiling as Narcissa met Nymphadora for the first time on familiar terms and not socially as Lucius' trophy.

The party went on late into the night, smiles and congratulations overflowing as everyone tried to get on the good side of this new powerful alliance.

Finally Harry was able to escape out to the gardens with his wives for a moment of silence, leading them deep into the rose bush maze.

"Harry. Why are you dragging us out here? We can't be gone too long you know." Susan admonished, though a smirk adorned her features and her eyes showed she was glad to be away from there.

"I have my own present for you three. And I'd like to give that to you now. These are each from the vaults of House Potter and I'm told belonged to my grandmother or mother herself. So I hope you like them." Harry began, pulling out three small boxes and opening them to reveal their inside. Each was a beautiful necklace.

For Daphne he'd found a beautiful blue diamond necklace, carved in the shape of a crescent moon, upon a thin platinum chain. He rose as she turned about, tears in her eyes as Harry put it on her, kissing the back of her neck after doing so. "Thank you for loving me. And putting up with everything I'm sure you'll go through in our years together."

Fleur's was a beautiful opal gem, inlaid in white gold metal, shaped like a rose in full bloom, hanging from a thin white gold chain. As he placed it upon her he kissed the back of her neck as well. "Thank you for understanding me, and how I feel about all this attention. Thank you for standing with me in the crowds, and for standing with me in the future, through good or bad."

Finally Harry placed Susan's upon her neck. Her necklace of silver, with a pair of wings with the feathers shaped from tiny rubies set in silver. Kissing her upon the neck after putting it on, "Thank you for standing by me through it all as I know you will. For being my silent strength when I need it."

"I love you all, and I will do my best to make sure you know it. On this night I'm going to promise that from now on. I shall do my best to fulfill every role as husband. And all that entails. I shall go at whatever pace you desire, I shall be there for each of you, and starting tomorrow night I will answer any question you have for me… even should it be on my scars and my home life. We are married and bound together, you deserve to know and I know I can trust you with it. So please accept this promise from a broken and dangerous man like me." Harry finished, bowing before them as he offered this promise.

Silence greeted him for a moment, causing him to stand, thinking he'd said something wrong as he looked to the girls. Daphne's hands were on her mouth, a single tear of joy falling from her eye as she looked with proud eyes to Harry, Fleur herself was trying her best to keep her own tears from falling, and Susan was just smiling beautifully at him. Then all three ran forward, throwing their arms around him and holding him tight.

"You've no idea how much this means to us Harry." Daphne whispered.

"Thank you." Susan silently spoke.

"_Je ne te peux pas oublié 'Arry._ And I don't ever wish to." Fleur spoke in her lilting French, holding him tight as she spoke.

They stood for a moment, just holding each other in the moonlight before Sirius shouted that Neville needed Harry. "I'll see you inside?"

"Of course." Daphne answered before sharing a quick look between the three of them. "We just need a moment then we'll be right in."

"See you then." Harry called, kissing them each quickly yet passionately upon the lips before running out.

"He's getting lucky tonight _non?"_ Fleur commented, eyebrow raised as she looked to her two companions.

"Most definitely. Very lucky." Daphne agreed.

"The whole thing then?" Susan added, eyebrow raised in amusement and anticipation for the night.

"_Oui, _let's ensure he's sore for tomorrow's training." Fleur said with a giggle as she linked arms with each of the girls and they began their march back inside, each with thoughts of what they wished to do tonight, and do to Harry.

/-/-/

Harry met Neville, who was currently talking to Nymphadora Tonks. "Ah hello Harry. Tonks here has some words for us. I think you should listen up." Neville said, eyebrows raised meaningfully to Harry.

"Wotcher Harry. Just thought I should let you all know that Dumbledore is having us keep a close eye on you both. Not sure if it's for the best or not, so I just wanted to inform you. If there's anything you don't want him knowing, or places you're going to go that should be secret. Make sure that you're alone when you do." Tonks cautioned before turning to join her mother and aunt where they were deep in discussion about meeting up some during the summer.

"So Harry. I was raised at the possibility of marrying more than one girl, though it was highly unlikely. But I know you weren't, and yet you seem to be stepping into it quite nicely. Rather accepting even." Neville commented, swirling his cider in his champagne glass as both Augusta and Amelia had refused to allow the children alcohol over Sirius' protests that they were old enough.

"I won't lie. I was surprised and unsure when I heard Sirius talk about it. But he told me to trust him, and that it was for me. So did. I pushed aside the shock and moved on. Besides, after coming into a world of magic, where it seems we are stuck in medieval times, nothing much shocks me anymore. So it took a day, and while unconscious I spent a lot of time thinking on it. Accepting it in my own way." Harry commented after thinking about it for a moment. "How's the married life treating you Neville?"

"Rather wonderfully honestly. I'm coming to love them both dearly. Tracy is the more flirtatious and outgoing one. Always pushing Hermione and I to go a little farther, and try something a little more, intimate I suppose. While Hermione likes to cuddle often. We'll often find ourselves just cuddled under a blanket at night reading, or some such thing." Neville described, a smile on his face as he thought about his two beautiful and loving wives.

"What about you? Lucky man you are. The 'Ice Queen' voted hottest girl in our school by many a guy at the school. The 'buxom' bones, I've heard many a comment from Dean and the like on her assets and how 'perfect' they are. As well as the beautiful Veela girl Fleur. You'll have to fight hard for them once school starts. And receive many a nasty glare I'm sure." Neville commented.

"Should anyone stare to long, or try anything. They shall fell my wrath. And be incapable of doing it again, I assure you that Neville." Harry said darkly. Just thinking of it causing his blood to boil.

"I'm sure. I know that we will all be learning more 'dark' magic than light this summer. I was a little apprehensive, but surprisingly my grandmother agrees with Sirius that there is no light nor dark, just the intent of the person behind the spell. Though that doesn't mean she condones the unforgivable. They are that for a reason. Oh! Quick question, I've noticed that Fleur's charm seems to affect me less, as well as those around us. Why's that? I thought it was ever present?"

"Well, from what she's told me there are a few reasons. First of all, her allure, unless she is consciously trying to, will not affect those who are in love. Which is why many a woman are furious when their husband's eyes glaze over at her passing. Second of all, once bound with someone, and in love themselves it affects those around her even less as it becomes more keyed to her lover. There are those like me who are naturally resistant, but now that we're married, and once we go 'all the way' I'm told her allure will work on me much better. Not that I'm totally against that. But that is what I understand. So since she's in love, as well as bound to me, it affects those around her less, only those base men who lust after every woman will be affected like before. She's very glad for this change. Something she showed me once in our shower. But that's a conversation I shall not be having with you Neville. No offense." Harry smirked as Neville blushed a bit stuttering out that it was alright he keep that private.

For the rest of the night Harry mingled with the crowd, danced with his lovely wives, and had a wonderful time. He had no idea that his night would only get better once in his room for the night.

/-/-/


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I hope everyone's been enjoying the story so far. I've enjoyed writing it. **

**As promised this next chapter has a more detailed account of Harry's intimate time with the girls. What I need from you all is feedback on whether it was TOO detailed, or fine. I doubt I'll do more description than that, this isn't supposed to be a Lemon story or anything. And if you like it were it is, then expect around one moment of detail like this per chapter at a max. **

**On another note, many are confused as to ages of Harry and the girls, and to that I say, in my story I'm making their birthdays fall in such a way that they are old for their year, therefore when they are 15 in books, they are 16 in my story. I like that dynamic better, and for other reasons. So that's that. As well as people were confused by Neville saying guys would try to take the girls. I don't mean actually take them from Harry. But flirt heavily, and for those more base men like Draco, take advantage of or force something upon the girls. That was my meaning. So hope that clears everything up, and you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you.**

**Guest- Thank you. Update is here.**

**Marlastian- Not a problem. I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**JohnyS- here is a more descriptive chapter, it it's too much please let me know. And that's not for me to decide really. Though it may change. Just read and find out. And dark and Light magic isn't like just a type of spell. In my story it's more like people may argue if some spells are light or dark. But it comes down to things like how much permanent damage it causes, or what it does, how it effects someone. Like a calming charm would be light magic, but a charm that forces them to become docile is dark. Honestly there isn't a huge difference, they both accomplish close to the same thing. But its how the spell is worked and worded that defines dark or light.**

**Magitech- I'm glad you agree. Kill or be killed you know? I feel you on Dumbles. Don't worry. I don't think Snape will be a hero or such in this story. But I'm still halfway on the fence right now. It'll become definite, like I said, when school starts.**

**Autumngold- Thank you. Another update is here for you.**

**Guest- I rated it M for my reasons. Not for details on sex. But thank you anyways.**

**god of all- Thank you. Continuing on of course.**

**HunterBerserkerWolf- I get the financing being extreme, but if you think of how long the Peverell vaults and such lay dormant with the instructions to invest them as the Goblins saw fit. Same with the Potter Vault. Then they would make tons of money, as the Goblin's are best with gold. So to me it's not too far of a stretch. French schooling will be a little different assuredly. And you'll get why he's 'stealing' her soon enough. **

**Dault3883- The Harem is closed. Though I do like Tonks and Harry. Maybe another story. Sorry baron Backslash.**

**Dj Rodriguez- Thank you! I hope to live up to the potential.**

**Strydor- Tell me how you like this scene and we'll go from there. **

**Devonger- Thank you. I got your PM hope you got mine.**

**Firebluebird2006- Here is the first of what may be more depending on feedback and such.**

**Diagonalpumpkin- I swear every time I see your name I just think Diagon Alley. And agreed, Lucky is a poor choice of words.**

**ILikeComps- Thank you. Here's a fourth chapter to read.**

**CanIHaveIt- I'm sorry you feel that way. But I'm writing this story as it would happen/said/stated, not how you'd like it to be said. In a real announcement he would say it all. As to word count, it's like seven more words. In a 9k word chapter, that's a rather insignificant amount. I hope you keep reading even though I'm cheating my word count and annoying you as I want many people to read, and continue reading my story.**

**Slytherin66- You'll see soon enough with Neville. For now think of it more as making sure all Allies are ready for the upcoming battle that could occur. Sirius was Gryffindor for a reason. His Slytherin side will come out here and there. But he's a Gryffindor at heart. It's that side that introduced him to James and Remus so I doubt her regrets it too much.**

** . .86- so. Many. Periods. Thanks.**

**Penny is Wise- Thank you.**

**Jamnaz79- Yes, background and fluff I love. They will talk more. But their friendship isn't the focus of this story, its Harry, Daphne, Fleur, and Susan. So don't expect a lot of Hermione Harry things. But be assured it will come. Next chapter has arrived.**

**SharkSwordDemon- Thanks lol. And don't worry. I'm planning on posting a chapter in all my stories today. So patience. Tonight, or tomorrow Tamers, and Second Chance's will have a new chapter.**

**Teto1998- Thanks a ton. Really. Those comments mean a lot to me.**

**Blue Luver5000- Maybe. Just maybe. *Wink.**

**Xavras- I've changed B-days to where they are a year older. I like the dynamic of them being 16 better than 15. So that's why that is there. And not that they'd be stolen. Like, Draco may try to do something with Daphne. It's more just the men's pig headedness than them actually stealing Harry. Sorry on the confusion there. Patience on Dumbledore. Patience.**

**Lawhejr- Thank you. As to Beta they take too long. Don't wish to wait. When I finish a chapter I want to post it. I'll work on going through it slower and picking up mistakes as I'm going through. I'm just very fast typer/thinker/etc. So sometimes my mind just reads it correctly as I'm typing so I miss the mistake. I.E. Want instead of wand and such.**

**Dillon Baker- Update is here Dillon.**

Chapter 5

The party began trickling off around midnight, many wizards and witches flooing home after a wave, or final word with the two sets of couples. Finally the only remnants of the party were the dwellers of Potter manor. With a wave goodnight Sirius and Amelia had left towards their rooms informing Neville that Mathew would show him and the girls to their rooms they'd be staying in while there over the summer.

"Well Night Nev. I'll see you tomorrow eh? We have training early in the morning so don't stay up to late my friend." Harry said with a wink, chuckling as Neville blushed a bit.

"You're one to talk. Same to you mate." Neville responded, taking the hand of either of his wives and following Mathew away to their rooms.

"Shall we?" Harry questioned, taking Daphne and Fleur's hands as Susan took Daphne's and they all began the long walk to their room.

"Once we get to the room Harry, we think it would be a good night to sleep in just your boxers. You'll want to eventually anyways, and it's summer time, so we don't want you getting too warm. And with three people that's a very likely happenchance." Daphne spoke, the other girls all voicing their agreement.

"We ourselves are going to be in our bra and underwear as well. So no one is left out." Susan added in.

"Alright. I suppose I can do that. It was a little hot the other night." Harry mused as they arrived in their room.

"We just need a moment. Go ahead and go to bed Harry." Daphne commanded, her, Fleur, and Susan walking towards the bathroom.

With a shrug, Harry undressed, and with a flick of his wand turned the lights out and crawled into bed.

He'd been laying down for ten minutes when he heard the bathroom door open and each of the girls come out.

Shifting to allow them room around himself as he figured they would sleep as they always did.

As usual Daphne crawled over the middle, as Fleur went to Harry's right and Susan to Harry's left. As they all cuddled in Harry immediately noticed something different. The girls were all nude. Their naked flesh molding to his body, causing an immediate reaction as he felt his member begin hardening underneath Daphne as she began kissing him passionately upon the mouth.

As she continued kissing him, her tongue tentatively searching for his own, a request he granted. Fleur began kissing his neck, his moan muffled by Daphne's mouth as she smiled into the kiss, feeling his excitement growing between her legs. Susan was soon on the other side, kissing and sucking upon Harry's neck as she moved on of his hands from Daphne's bare hips to her own breast. Her unasked question answered as Harry began massaging her breast with his hand.

As this all began to play out, with what little was left of Harry's functioning brain he could only question what he'd gotten himself into. Before realizing this was bound to happen, especially if their showers were any indication. And so putting any doubts behind him he moved his other hand to Fleur's breast, causing her to momentarily gasp before she attacked his neck with renewed vigor.

Their foreplay lasted for a time. Just pleasuring each other with their mouth and loving strokes. Each silently agreeing to take their time here and experience the other. Becoming familiar with each person's likes and dislikes. What caused them to lock up in pleasure, and what caused moans to escape their throats as their back arched with the feelings racking their body.

Daphne was the first deciding she was done with the foreplay, grabbing Harry from where he was sitting, one hand pleasuring Susan, while his mouth was occupied with Fleur who Daphne had been, for her second time that night, kissing the French beauty and inhaling her scent. She threw him back onto the bed, climbing atop him with a fire in her eyes that matched the fire in Harry's. She briefly caught in the corner of her eye, Fleur take a shy Susan and kiss her upon the mouth, the red-head quickly deciding she liked it and deepening the kiss.

Daphne looked into his eyes, before she leaned down, kissing him hard upon the mouth, her fiery passion igniting within her as she ravaged his mouth, him returning with equal, if not greater fervor. Then reaching between her legs she grasped his manhood, smiling as she momentarily paused in their kissing at the feeling of her soft hands enveloping him. She looked into his eyes as he nodded and began kissing her again, waiting for her to pace them. Knowing this wouldn't be fully pleasurable for a bit once they began.

With a peace in her heart at what she was about to do, as well as silently thanking whatever god was out there for a man so patient, even in the throes of passion as to let her lead so she would be comfortable. So as she kissed him, refusing to break the contact they had, she positioned his Manhood underneath her and slowly lowered herself upon him, both gasping from the feelings that over road their mind. Not stopping once he reached her wall, she slowly continued to push herself upon him till she felt it break and she was fully sheathed upon him. A tear escaped her eye as she stopped kissing Harry, her eyes closed as she tried to get past the pain.

Harry leaned forward, kissing her cheek right where the tear was, before kissing each eye lid, his kiss unhurried and kind. In his own way saying whenever you're ready. I'll wait for you.

She felt her heart suddenly swell after this, knowing she was well and truly in love with this man inside her. Everything about him, inside and out, good and bad. She loved.

So opening her eyes to look into his glowing green ones, she decide to show him just how much he meant to her. So with that she slowly began raising herself up and down, pleasure soon racking the both of them.

He let her control the whole moment, his hands just gripping her hips as she moved, trying his best to hold in any release till he'd known she had. Feeling his moment approaching he looked up to see her beautiful blue eyes focused on his own as they both climaxed together, her voice crying out in the night as she slumped forward a bit, exhausted from her first time with a man.

Smiling she slid herself off him, kissing him tenderly before she lay at his side. Not allowing him a moment's rest Susan was soon atop Harry, her whispered voice begging him to take her next. Her mouth closing upon his own and swallowing whatever answer he might have had.

Feeling himself hardening again, Harry flipped her around so she was on her back, him between her legs and positioned at her entrance. Looking into her eyes she nodded, mouthing 'make it quick' before clenching her eyes and clenching the sheets as Harry complied, burying himself inside of her as he quickly and easily broke her wall.

Waiting after entering, he watched her, waiting for her eyes to open and give him permission to continue. His answer came when she pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately upon the mouth as she buried her hands in his hair. His movements began slow, slowly building up pace as he went.

Momentarily catching sight of Fleur and Daphne kissing beside Susan. All other thought leaving his mind when Susan began pushing against him as well, pulling him down to kiss her as they made love.

Susan was the first to climax, Harry soon following as Susan's hands dug into his back, clawing their way down as they finished. With a tired kiss Harry lay back looking to Fleur who was watching him with a small smile upon her face and lust in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Fleur. I'm going to need a moment. Just a second of rest, I'm not quiet up for another round."

"_Non. _Let me help." Fleur smirked, turning her Allure up just a little more than it had been, causing Harry to harden again, while feeling slightly more energized.

With a small chuckle and smile Harry leaned forward to kiss her deeply. "Guess I'll have to wait to rest huh?" He questioned as they broke apart. His only answer her pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist. Positioning Harry beneath her, she dropped upon him, breaking her wall and sheathing herself upon him in one fluid motion. The sudden movement causing Harry to gasp in shock and pleasure as Fleur sat for a moment, adjusting to Harry inside of her, and pushing away the annoyance that was pain.

With a smile she began riding him. Slow and surely, Harry going with the motions, and as before allowing her to lead. She rode them both to climax. Leaning down to kiss him tenderly once they had finished. "_Merci mon amour. _She whispered in his ear, sucking slightly on his earlobe before pulling away to see what Susan and Daphne were up to, finding both in the middle of kissing as they massaged their breasts.

They made love through most of the night, every time Harry feeling tired but wishing to continue Fleur would simply increase her Allure a little more and increasing their time together. It ended when Fleur finally collapsed upon Harry's chest, Susan already asleep from exhaustion on his left, cuddling with his arm as she snuggled into his side with her back, Daphne falling asleep on his right, turned towards him, her right leg entangled with his as his hand held her butt, keeping her close to him. "Fleur could you…" Harry trailed off, gesturing with his head towards where they were still joined.

With a smile she lifted herself up and off of him before laying back down, and with a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips, "I love you Arry. Thank you for a wonderful night." She whispered before laying her head upon his chest and letting sleep take her.

Harry stayed awake for a moment longer, pondering his life and how drastically, yet wonderfully it had changed since the tri-wizard tournament. Looking to admire each of the sleeping beauty's around him. Wonderful woman that he knew he loved. He didn't know how, or why so soon. But he did. Perhaps it was because they were some of the first people to truly see Harry for who he was. Not questioning why he didn't like his fame, nor pushing him to do something else. Perhaps because they first loved him. Regardless he knew he did, so with a smile, and a kiss to the top of each of their heads he closed his eyes and slept, the most peaceful and relaxing sleep he'd ever had.

/-/-/

That morning Harry awoke to find four potions bottles next to the bed with a note from Sirius.

_Hey Pup,_

_Each of you take one of these. It'll help with the soreness._

_And next time, I'd consider silencing charms._

_Sirius._

Harry groaned aloud at the note. He hadn't even thought of silencing charms or anything of the nature. He'd never hear the end of this, he was sure of that.

"What's wrong Harry?" The voice came from his right, turning to see Daphne looking at him with sleep filled eyes.

"We forgot to set up silencing charms and apparently Sirius heard us." Harry explained, stifling a chuckle when Daphne's eyes shot open and she blushed bright red.

"Well. We won't forget them in the shower. Come I'm not fully sated from last night Arry." Fleur responded suddenly, sitting up with a smile as she rubbed Susan's back till she woke up with a yawn.

"I must say, I like the sound of that." Daphne stated, a smirk on her face as her eyes roved Harry's naked body, taking in all his muscles with a gleam in her eye.

"I'm up if you are." Susan yawned turning to get out of bed, making sure she bent over a little farther than necessary as she stretched.

And Harry found he couldn't come up with an excuse not to. Not that he wanted to, he decided after a moment. Picking Fleur up bridal style as he walked towards the bathroom. "Back in bed Susan. You will all be carried. It's the least I can do because of last night." Harry called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"He acts like he's the only one who got pleasured last night." Susan chuckled.

"Yes. But not a word. I'm going to enjoy being carried." Daphne spoke, looking towards the door with eagerness in coming off her in waves.

"Never said I would. To be held in those strong arms again…" Susan shivered slightly, "I'm definitely taking every opportunity to do so."

/-/-/

The arrived late to training that morning. And for it had to run an extra mile. Not that any of them complained that much, especially the girls with their shirtless husband running in front of them, giving them the perfect view of his quidditch toned back side.

Neville, Hermione, and Tracey were eager to begin sword training, while they'd hated the run. But they could see the reason for it and so had done so without too much complaint. When they arrived, Sirius told them he'd be ordering their swords soon enough before starting training. Running through the same exercises they'd done yesterday, making sure Harry and the girls did it as close to perfect as they could, while making sure they were moving the right way, and in the right direction with Neville and his wives.

They spent two hours in the arena, going through the different stances and patterns till finally Sirius called it quits.

"Today, like yesterday, Daphne with me, Fleur your teacher is waiting, Susan with your aunt, Neville Remus will be meeting with you over by the garden to practice, Hermione you will be with Nymphadora who will meet you by the west wing, and Tracey you are with a teacher your father has sent over. Harry stay here for a moment." Sirius commanded as everyone took off towards their teachers, eager to begin training.

"Harry. Today you'll be with Narcissa. She'll be waiting in the dueling room. I'll let her explain the lesson to you. But no matter how you feel about it, I want you to behave while you're in there and listen. She's accomplished in both 'light' and 'dark' magic. A true grey magician, though I wouldn't doubt she leans more towards dark grey. Regardless, pay attention."

"I will. I understand the whole no light or dark magic. I agree, and I know I'll need to know darker curses and such to protect my wives, friends and eventually defeat Voldemort. So don't worry. I plan to learn all I can." Harry promised, running off towards the house.

"You three really did a number on him didn't you? I don't think he notices but he's a little stiff today." Sirius asked Daphne a wolfish grin on his face as she blushed bright red, though her eyes held a gleam of pride in them as she watched Harry run off.

"_He'll get used to it. There are many, many more nights such as that ahead of you Mr. Potter." _She thought, before turning to demonstrate her level of control over the dark curse.

/-/-/

Harry arrived in the dueling chamber to see Narcissa waiting for him, wand in hand as he arrived. "So he arrives. You must have had quiet the long night to have earned an extra lap from being late hhmm?" Narcissa questioned with a knowing smile as Harry looked down from embarrassment. "No need to be embarrassed. I think we're all happy for you. Even me. The joys of marriage, and of joining together with someone you love is quiet the experience to be sure. But enough of that let's get started on our lesson. Today you will use your occlumency and eidetic memory and watch me. I will perform every spell in my repertoire. Every dark curse I know, every cutting, bone-crushing, breaking, spell I have. Every charm, rune, and anything else I can. If I can get through all this with more time, you will then do every spell you saw me complete. In the same order. Then charms, and then runes. Understood? Good. Now watch." Narcissa commanded.

"Harry immediately entered his thought palace, putting away all his emotions, and every distracting thought, then intently began watching Narcissa, every wand movement, each word, how she said them, and how much power it seemed she was putting behind each one.

Harry watched for over three hours as she went through everything she knew, making sure he put each one he saw in its own place within his mind. Finally she stopped, swaying a bit as she took a seat near Harry. "Your turn. Let's see how well your memory is." Narcissa commented, smiling encouragingly as he took the stage.

She watched with admiration and pride as he completed every spell, charm, and rune she'd done. Though none with the power or control she had, she knew that in one more day, perhaps two of practicing he'd have it practically mastered.

When he finally made it through each one, obviously amazed that he'd been able to do it, Harry staggered over to his seat next to Narcissa. "Wow. I didn't think that would work that well but… wow."

"Indeed. Now you can see why Merlin, who also had the gifts you did, was such an amazing wizard. Come, it's time to eat and you must be as hungry as I am." Narcissa quipped, smiling as Harry's stomach rumbled in response.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me. And my stomach apparently."

So with a smile the two began heading down to the dining room, till Harry paused and looked to her. "I feel like I should say something about Draco and how I won't hurt him, or I'm sorry if I ever got him in serious trouble but… I can't. So I'm sorry for that. I can promise that as long as Draco leaves me and mine alone, I'll have no quarrel with him, lest he take the dark mark. But should he attack those I love, or my friends. Then I shall take care of it." Harry explained, slightly worried on her response, but knowing that if he was going to be living with her, and her training him, then they needed this talk.

"Truly you are a Gryffindor young man. As to Draco, though I love him as any mother loves those of their blood. He stopped being my child when he turned eleven and chose his father over me, going so far as to strike me when I tried to guide him. So have no qualms about my feeling should something happen between the two of you. He chose his father, so his father shall be the one who has to back him up and protect him. Perhaps after realizing this he shall come back to me and I can raise him the way he should. As a proper pureblood. No offense to those who are not. Know that not all Purebloods believe in blood purity, such as Lady Potter and her family. For me, I just know my right as someone higher up. As a count to those lower. But that doesn't mean I feel I need to subjugate them or some such nonsense. It means I must help guide them in the proper ways of magic and the wizarding world." Narcissa explained, a ghost of a smile upon her face as she explained this to a slightly confused Harry. Her smile breaking through as understanding dawned upon him by the time she'd finished.

"Well thank you Lady Black. It means a lot to hear you say that. And leaves me with much to think about." Harry muttered, turning to open the doors for Narcissa into the dining room.

/-/-/

Anger was all he knew. He'd left Britain for three weeks. Arriving two weeks after Lord Black annulled his marriage with Narcissa. He was furious. He could care less for loosing that whore, she hadn't been to his bed since their child was but six. That he was fine with, what he was furious with was te letter he'd just received from Gringotts.

_Dear Lord Malfoy,_

_It is to our displeasure we assure you_

_That because of the recall for the Black Dowry,_

_All investments, purchases, and other events you've used the dowry for,_

_Are now being confiscated and given to one Lord Sirius Black_

_For use of his money and finances._

_We regret to inform you this also includes over 70%_

_Of your renovations to Malfoy Manor._

_We are willing to take it as a cash withdrawal instead of, _

_That amount of the manor. Please respond at once._

_Sincerely Gringotts._

Just three weeks, to iron out the details of a marriage contract between his son and that annoying brat of Lord Parkinson. Luckily he'd gotten a good amount from the contract to allow the withdrawal and keep his manor, as well as cover up and keep it from his Lord's knowledge for now. If he found out. Lucius shivered at the thought of the pain he'd endure.

"No. I must go there at once. Surely I can convince her to come back. If not I'll force her. She must return. Surely she wouldn't force me to endure the pain he'll take from my loss of so much, as well as what could happen to Draco." Malfoy voiced aloud. He had to try. The consequences would be too great should something go wrong. His only bright spot is that the contract with the Parkinson's had been made irrevocable. So he couldn't back out once learning that House Malfoy had lost so much due to one annulled contract. "Damn him! And Damn her as well that cowering whore!"

Lucius sent an owl at once to Gringotts saying the cash withdrawal would be fine, sending a second owl to Lord Black requesting a meeting with him and Narcissa. As a fellow Lord he must at least accept a meeting.

/-/-/

They were sitting down for their meal after a long day of training when the owl arrived. "Ah. Seems Malfoy finally heard the news. That must have been a long contract talk then." Sirius mused after reading the letter, chuckling slightly as he read it, reading in the deep indentions of the writing and its hurried and unusual messiness a testament to Lucius' anger as he wrote this.

"What does he wish?" Narcissa questioned, her care for the man had dropped more since she'd been away, realizing just how much of a stuck up, cowering pig he'd been.

"He wishes for a meeting between the two of us. Should I accept?"

"That is fine. The fool must at least try. I believe he realizes what will happen once, you know who, finds out his golden goose is now a bronze duck at best. I assume he shall use force when he comes after negotiations fail. He must be fairly worried though. I would as well after seeing what all he lost to you from the dowry. Three of his four vacation houses, both of the ones in Spain, and one from France, 8% of his holding in the Prophet, 20% of his 50% holding of Nimbus Racing Broom Company, some various property in Britain most with gold reserves rumored there, or sights of high magical properties. He was probably red with rage when he found this out." Narcissa's laugh erupted from her mouth as she finished talking. "Serves him right. Never knew what he had till it's gone. And I never knew what I was till I was away. And truly it was next to nothing. Yes. Let's have this meeting. But I wish for Harry to accompany us. He's done well in his training over the past week and a half. Our duels end quiet evenly normally. I'm not besting him so easily, and he has beat me… at least once." Narcissa smirked at Harry's indignant snort at her words. "But honestly he is improving remarkably fast. He has memorized and stored away every spell, rune, and charm I knew, including a few I didn't that we found in some of your books Sirius. He's able to put close to all his power behind most of his spells, still struggling with the newer spells, though I feel with more practice they'll be at the same level as the other spells. He truly has a gift for Runes, he's even made a few variations in them that were, well remarkable to say the least. Lastly his shields are remarkable in and of themselves. Some of the strongest I've ever seen, and they only get better and stronger as time goes on. I want him in the meeting so he may use that knowledge should Lucius try something stupid. Let us lean on Harry for protection and retaliation." Narcissa finished with a smile, nodding appreciatively towards Harry who had the decency to blush at the praise from his teacher.

Over their time together they'd slowly grown together with a healthy teacher student relationship. Her also becoming like a loving, but stern Aunt to him. Taking over what Petunia's duty should have been.

"After that. I recommend a trip to Diagon Alley, for some shopping. It's time we got each of them proper dueling attire, both for competitions, as well as actual battle. The flashing but protective for competitions, and the sleek but protective of battle clothing. Wand holsters, and then just shopping for fun. Don't you agree girls?"

All six of the girls nodded their agreement as their three husbands fought a losing battle to hold in their groan. Though Harry was interested in the dueling attire and wand holsters.

"Then it's decided. Now. Sirius I believe you and Amelia have an announcement." Narcissa added with a smile, smirking as Sirius blushed a bit before quickly regaining control.

"Well, Amelia and I are… well we're having a baby." Sirius finished with a huge grin as Amelia placed her hands over her belly with a smile upon her face.

"I've set aside my duties as Head of the DMLE and passed it on to Shacklebolt for now. I know he'll be fine till I return. No one in the ministry challenged it. I assume that had something to do with my wonderful husband and his allies who now run the Wizengamot practically." Amelia said with a smile, moving back as the girls crowded around her, placing hands on her belly after she nodded her permission.

"That's awesome! Congrats you old dog." Harry grinned, smirking as Sirius smacked the back of his head.

"You laugh now. But you're the older brother to whoever's in there. So you got some responsibility coming your way pup." Sirius smirked as Harry thought this over.

"That's fine. I would love nothing more." Harry decided, excited at the prospect of having a younger sibling.

"Good. Another upside is you're officially out of the woods on being Lord Black someday. Whoever she's got in there will continue the line. Right love?" Sirius spoke, placing a soft kiss to Amelia's lips before pulling her close as they sat there, both perfectly at ease with, what was fast becoming their family.

"Back to the meeting though. I'll inform Malfoy that we'll meet him tomorrow and send a house elf to pick him up. That ought to irk him a bit having to rely on a house elf to bring him." Sirius chuckled, thinking of the situation that could occur.

"Yes. Indeed that will be a sore spot. It would be even funnier if you sent Dobby." Narcissa added as the table exploded in laughter, everyone having heard of how Harry tricked Lucius to free Dobby.

"Then we're agreed. I shall write the letter immediately and we shall meet Lucius tomorrow evening then."

/-/-/

Harry was lying in bed, each of the girls around him, Daphne on his chest, Fleur cuddling into his right side, and Susan on his left after their time of intimacy, sweating slightly, breathes coming in heaves from Daphne who'd just come down from her high.

"So Arry, you promised to tell us of your scars. And we've waited to here of them instead of that day like you'd promised. But I believe we each would like to hear of them now." Fleur spoke softly, tired but wanting to hear the story of Harry's childhood more than she desired sleep.

"Yes. Please Harry?" Susan questioned as Daphne but mumbled her agreement.

"Alright. Get ready then, this won't be the most pleasant thing you'll hear." Harry said, pulling Fleur closer as Susan snuggled in a bit more and Daphne began drawing comforting circles on his bare chest, leaving a small kiss where her head lay as encouragement.

With a deep breath Harry began. "It started when I was around four I suppose. My… relatives never referred to me by name, just Freak, or boy. For years I even thought that was my name. Freak. I learned later in roll call during second grade that my name was Harry. It was quite a shock for me. But like I said, I was four, and I'd made a mess in the kitchen, spilling the milk as I was trying to pour myself a glass as they hadn't fed me for several hours." Harry began, taking a deep breath before he continued.

"When Vernon came in and say me standing in a puddle of milk, eyes huge with fright he just, lost it I suppose. His belt came right off and he began beating me with it till my back was red and bruised. Then he ordered me to clean it up, and then go back to my room and not exit till tomorrow. It took me awhile before I could even stand and think past the pain. But I cleaned it up, and collapsed on my mattress in my room. My room being a cupboard underneath the stairs of our house. I'm fairly certain this bed is bigger than it was. After that, whenever I did something that particularly angered Vernon, the belt came off and he beat my back. It was never more than bruises and welts till, like I said second grade. When the teacher asked my name and I answered with Freak. She was concerned and called the Dursley's to question it. He was so upset with the questions he'd had to answer, as well as lies he'd told that he didn't stop beating me that night till I was unconscious and bleeding from several cuts across my back. I wasn't able to move for the rest of the day, and most of the next. I was struck in the face when I finally came out for not making dinner the night before, or breakfast that morning." Harry paused here, swallowing down the lump forming in his throat as the thought back to those days. Looking down at the faces of the girls. Rage burning on their face as they heard his story. Anger at the way he was treated. It only paused momentarily when Fleur remembered something.

"Arry. What about the large scar on your back?"

"That was a particularly brutal day. I'd just been whipped, I was close to ten at the time. And I was stumbling down the stairs, at the top of the stairs, there's a steam heater there as well. Anyways, I was walking down the stairs and bumped into Dudley who was coming up the stairs. He shoved me as hard as he could for it, shouting 'Watch were you're going Freak' as he did so. I hit the heater on one of the corners and fell sideways, cutting a deep swath of skin away and bleeding everywhere. They first cleaned the carpet of my blood, just wrapping some old shirts about it before they finally took me to the hospital. I was practically unconscious from blood lose by then. They told the doctors I'd been attacked by a dog. Though the doctor didn't believe them he let it pass. They stitched and bandaged it up, and that was that. It formed into that lovely scar because it was so late in being treated."

As if of one accord once he'd finished his story all three girls got out of bed and began dressing.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to pay your family a visit. They owe us some debts for harming our husband." Daphne explained nonchalantly grabbing her wand from the dresser by the bed.

"_Oui. Et _I believe the payment shall be in blood _non?"_ Fleur added, a gleam in her eye, anger on her face.

"A little more than blood I'm afraid. They fear magic right? Then a little mental scaring is in order I believe. Remind me to thank our aunt for having the trace removed from our wands. Shall we girls?" Susan finished grabbing her own wand and handing Fleur her own.

"Indeed. You just stay in bed babe. We'll be back soon enough and I believe it'll be time for round two of the night and some comforting love making. So you just rest and be ready for us." Daphne said heading towards the door followed by Fleur and Susan, their beauty only augmented by the anger on their faces, leaving as if angels of death as they left.

"What just… No Girls!" Harry muttered to himself before running after them, totally forgetting clothing.

He arrived in the hall to see Sirius waiting in the hall, wand at the ready and four brooms at his side. "So you told 'em eh?" Sirius questioned as the girls were led back to them by Julia and Amelia. "Been waiting for this moment. I wanted them to join me in our revenge on the kind treatment the Dursley's gave you. I believe Julia shall be joining us, she wants to get a few hits in as well."

"Why does Julia feel so up in arms? I mean, I understand she's the Potter maid and such, but did she even know me before we came here?" Harry questioned, deciding to wait to try and stop them all from attacking the Dursley's.

"Didn't we already tell you this? Either way, she was the maid who helped the doctor deliver you, and was your chief maid while your mother was still here at the manor before they went into hiding. She stayed up many a night rocking you to sleep. She's known you almost longer than I have. Now everyone ready to go? Harry I suggest you go back to be, especially since you're lacking any traveling clothing. In fact you're lacking any clothing." Sirius smirked, nodding with his head towards Harry's nude form, outright laughing as Harry blushed.

With a quick wandless magic he conjured a pair of shorts over his nudity. "Won't you all get in serious trouble for harming muggles? Regardless of if they know of magic?" Harry tried reasoning.

"Actually, once the head of the DMLE heard of everything that had happened, curtesy of an anonymous witness and a few memories, it was deemed either life in Azkaban for the lot of them in their harming of a magical child, not even mentioning that he was Harry Potter. Or, those in the position in his life could take their payment directly. Free of law involvement." Sirius smirked, holding up a piece of paper that Harry knew must absolve them from any actions they did that night. "Now, off to bed with you. We've got business to take care of." Sirius finished, sending Harry to his bed room as the girls all grabbed hold of Sirius who Apparated them away, one by one."

/-/-/

The Dursley's were awoken by a loud banging on their door, followed by shouts from several voices outside. So it was a tired, and pajama clad Vernon that answered the door. "I swear if it's you, you little freak I shall beat you until I'M the one who's tired." He shouted through the door.

To his surprise, and immediate fear, he was created by an angry looking man, one furious woman, and three fuming girls. "I'll give you one chance to reword that sentence filth." The man spoke, his voice dangerously low.

"Take what back?! You're one of them aren't you? A freak like that sorry excuse for a boy I've had to care for, for the few years aren't you? Get off my land. NOW! I'll not deal with you freaks, you have no authority here, and you can't use your magic anyways. So be gone!" Vernon shouted, his voice bringing his wife and child down the stairs with curious expressions on their faces.

"Wrong answer." The man voiced, banishing Vernon down the hall where he slammed into the wall. "Here is this paper in my hands, signed by both our magical head of DMLE, and the Muggle PM allowing us to do as we wish while here instead of sending you to our prison for life. You should be grateful, I've been to that prison, for twelve years or so. Nasty place. But I can't say you'll fair much better with what's about to occur. You may call me Lord Sirius. These here are the dearest and honored Julia, and Harry's three wives. Lady Potter, Lady Gryffindor, and Lady Peverell. You should be bowing scraping, right about now. Those three may be angrier than I am. Though it'd be a close tie I believe." Sirius chuckled humorlessly.

"Three wives! That's gross… but they are pretty hot. Mom I want three girlfriends! Make them as hot as these three Dames." Dudley complained, oblivious to the danger he was currently in. Only thinking how he hated that the freak had one upped him in any way.

"You were once given a pig's tail _non?_" Fleur questioned, turning her blazing eyes upon the fat child who suddenly felt fear as he met her gaze. "Let's complete that shall we?"

With a wave of her want, Dudley was no more and in his place was a fat squealing pig. As the pig made to get away, another wave of Fleur's want launched the pig into the wall, denting it and knocking the pig unconscious. "_Bon._"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! DUDLEY! DUDLEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Petunia began shouting hysterically, shaking the fat pig, looking for a reaction before she turned to face the intruders and began screaming at them. "TURN MY SON BACK YOU F—" But her words suddenly ceased as Susan cast a silencing charm.

"That's enough from you, stinking shrew." Susan shouted, four stinging hexes shooting from her wand and striking Petunia upon her face, both arms, and stomach. The effects were immediate as her face swelled up and she shrieked in pain. When her hands found her face, her silent screaming became louder as she attempted to run up the stairs and away from the attackers. Only to be hit with a tripping jinx and falling down the stairs, hitting her head repeatedly as she did so. Falling unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

Vernon looked on in fear through dazed eyes, before his own met the blazing blue eyes of one blonde who looked upon him with such hate he flinched involuntarily. "You. Monster. Everything you did to Harry. The beatings. Whipping. Pour treatment. Tonight you atone for that." She promised, her wand raising as Vernon flinched again.

Daphne was only seeing red, nothing else was on her mind but hurting this man the way he'd hurt Harry. First banishing him into the wall again where he fell on his back, her onslaught began. _"Everbero!" _Her curse hitting Vernon's back as if it were a baseball bat, strike after strike as she called down this curse upon him. Till finally. "_I Vidi autem caedemus" _

"Cut as I've seen?" Sirius questioned her use.

"_Bon. _Good idea Daph." Fleur complimented, as Vernon's shirt tore as if vein cut by a jagged knife, an identical cut as the one on Harry's back appearing on Vernon's, his scream piercing the night.

"Harry survived several hours with this same cut. You have considerably more blood and mass to you. Therefore you should last just as long right?" Daphne spat, kicking Vernon once for good measure who could but groan from the pain he was in. "But I'm better than you were, and refuse to leave you like you left Harry. _Senare." _Everyone watched as the cut healed up, leaving nothing but a jagged scar down Vernon's back, similar to Harry's but more raw and, in Susan's opinion, larger.

"That's enough girls. Why don't you wait for Julia and I outside." Sirius spoke softly, impressed with each of the girls spell work. The girls reluctantly leaving the two adults inside.

When they finally exited, Sirius walked with a pep in his step, and a smile upon Julia's face. "That should take care of that then. No more trouble from them. Shall we ladies? I believe you three have an anxious husband awaiting you."

/-/-/

Harry was currently on his two hundredth push up, after having done two hundred fifty sit ups, when the girls came into the room. Smiling as the found their shirtless and sweaty husband working out to pass the time, his muscles bulging from the work out. "Are you three alright?" Harry demanded, springing towards each of them as if searching for some mark upon them.

"Harry. It's fine. No one got hurt… well none of us got hurt, they on the other hand. Enough for you to know they got their due for all they did." Daphne said, a hint of a smile on her face as Fleur and Susan agreed.

"Come _mon amoures, _Let us wash the filth of that home from our bodies, and the sweat from yours Arry." Fleur spoke, walking towards the shower as she began seductively taking off her clothes, leaving a trail as she did.

Susan and Daphne immediately grabbed Harry by the arms and began leading him towards the shower with smiles upon their faces.

They made love in the shower that night for hours, each just reveling in the feel of the other and the warm water. Releasing everything that they had into the other.

/-/-/

Harry awoke with a smile on his face. He awoke this morning to find Susan atop him back to his chest and arms resting on her stomach, as Fleur curled into his left side, and Daphne his right. His arms holding both of them close, a hand on either's butt as he pulled them closer.

"You'd better get moving today Harry. You have your first Animagus session this morning with Sirius. As well as Lucius is coming for lunch today." Daphne yawned, being awoken by his hand pulling her closer, though she loved the contact.

"You're right. Susan love? I'm going to move now. But you can keep sleeping." Harry whispered, slightly shaking the sleeping red head as he set her down in his place, watching with a smile as Fleur and Daphne cuddled together with her, each of them holding the other. "I'll see you later my loves. Sweet dreams my valiant angel protectors." Harry whispered, thinking over last night and all that had occurred.

After a quick shower to wake him up, head went to the training room, teeth brushed, and hair mildly controlled.

"Ah. Harry, glad you made it one time. I figured you'd be pretty worn out after last night." Sirius stated with a smirk.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm exhausted. But I still made it. So why don't we quit these comments and begin the training." Harry stated with good humor, making a slight groaning sound as he lowered himself to the floor.

"Fine then pup. We'll go your way. For now. For today, you'll drink this potion here and concentrate. It will take some time before your animal reveals itself. So for now, just focus upon where you are and learn from it. Are you ready?" Sirius questioned, handing him a green potion.

"As I'll ever be I suppose."

With that Harry downed the potion, closing his eyes as he sat there leg's crisscrossed underneath him.

/-/-/

Harry awoke to find himself in a giant, misty forest. He could see mountains in the near distance, but that was all. The sky was grey, the sun out of sight as he looked about. With a shrug he stood and began walking. Taking stock of all that was around him. He heard many things as he made his way through the forest. But the two sounds that stuck out the most were two bird cries. One louder than the other, but both had seemed to pierce his heart, his eyes immediately drawn upwards to try and catch sight of the creatures. But he was only met with grey and misty clouds.

He continued on, looking about him, taking in the sights. Till eventually he arrived at the base of a mountain, and with a look about, began to climb. Up, up, and up he climbed till he reached a huge shelf in the side of the mountain.

There finding several small nest's about him. As he walked through them, heard the smaller cry from before, then suddenly he was being attacked, whatever bird it was moving too fast to be seen, so running he began climbing again, trying to escape their fury. Not noticing till he'd climbed a ways up that they weren't even striking him, just flying about. So with a shrug he kept climbing, up and up, once again pausing on a shelf, though on this he found one massive nest.

"I don't even want to find out." Harry muttered, looking worriedly towards the sky before walking away from the nest and deciding to head back down the mountain.

Once down the mountain Harry began trekking through the forest again, wondering when the dream would end when the bushes rustled around him. Looking about, while on edge, he found several pairs of eyes all staring at him. Eyes that glowed, silver, grey, gold, and amber. Each one watching him intently.

He moved to speak and found he couldn't, nothing would leave he throat. Looking at his hands he noticed them becoming ethereal, transparent. He heard a howl through the forest before he disappeared completely.

/-/-/

"Well pup. I know what you are." Was the first words that greeted him when he opened his eyes.

"What!? What am I?" Harry questioned, hand on his head to get rid of the fogginess he felt in his mind.

"Can't tell you pup. That ruins it when you find out yourself." Sirius smirked, though his mind was racing. "Now go change, you were out for a few hours and Dobby will be sent for Lucius soon." Sirius dismissed Harry, waiting till he'd left before turning towards the other door where Amelia was entering.

"What's wrong? I got your Patronus' message. You sounded worried." Amelia asked, kissing him softly in greeting as he held her hand and began walking from the room.

"I've only seen it once before Amelia. James did it as well."

"Did what Sirius?"

"Change so early. But not just into one creature. No James did two. He told me about it later. He'd met two creatures his third time entering the trance. One was Prongs of course, though the other… the other was a Griffin. And not just any griffin. One that had known Godric Gryffindor. It was his own Griffin apparently. James was given the option of which animal he wished as his Animagus form. But there was some… catch to choosing the Griffin. So he'd passed and chosen Prongs. Harry, he did the same things. The same changes occurred. First feathers grew out the back of his neck, followed by wings beginning to grow down his arms. But then it ended, and soon after more changes occurred. Wings growing out Harry's back, claws growing from his hand, before they too ceased. Then finally, after a moment, he started growing fur, his face elongating as canines began showing. Then they as well ceased. Never in my years have I seen three. Two was rare enough. I believe Harry will be given the same choice. Three animals, and he must pick one. And I know from James that the price for the Griffin is high. But I can see him choosing it. How do I prepare him for that moment? Should I tell him? Our just… let him experience it as his father did, and trust him in his decisions. Or should i—"

His words were halted by Amelia's lips upon his own. A passionate kiss shared between the two. "Let him be Sirius. Stop worrying. He's already had to make many choices without help. His father made this one, I'm sure he can as well. Let him experience it. This shall be one of his first beg choices he can make without any outside influence, and on his own. Without worrying about someone dying or being hurt should he choose wrong. Let the boy live Sirius." She admonished, kissing him again as a forlorn look overcame his face. "Do you trust him?"

"Of course. I—"

"Then leave him be. I trust him, you trust him. Those three certainly trust him. So let him chose and support him after eh?" Amelia finished.

"You're right. What would I do without you hhmm? Come, we have a few moments before that slimy git arrives. A shower would be right nice for us both don't you think?" Sirius questioned, leading his beautiful wife away to their room.

/-/-/

Sirius and Narcissa were seated opposite a single chair in the parlor, with Harry standing between their chairs and a step back, when Lucius was escorted into the room by Mathew and Dobby.

"I fail to see why this whelp is here with us." Lucius sneered, looking with contempt at Harry. Obviously annoyed with having been 'fetched' by his old elf Dobby.

"That's Lord Potter to you. And I've required him here to even meet with you. So I suggest you act better, especially since he outranks you." Narcissa cut him down, her gaze fierce as she glared at him. Fear momentarily entering his eyes before they hardened and he held his head a little higher.

"Lord Black. I'm here to discuss your annulment of my contract with your cousin here, my… ex-wife." Lucius drawled, fixing his stare upon Narcissa. "I'm willing to offer double what was offered for her hand in marriage. Including a promise to force my child to leave the… Potter heir alone in school. Should you be willing to reinstate our marriage and the dowry."

"Can you even do that Lucius? From what I hear, you've lost most everything now. Do you have enough to pay double what was offered? I hear that because of this that the Wizengamot is thinking of removing the Most from your title. Returning you to Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy. No longer Most Ancient and Noble. Is that correct? The vote's next week isn't it?" Sirius taunted, his voice carefully neutral, though his eyes told all the story as Harry struggled not to laugh aloud. Especially when the already pale Lucius suddenly turned three shades paler with fear upon his face.

"Oh my. Weren't you informed? The owl must have gotten lost then. Or perhaps they decided you didn't need to know. Not important or rich enough anymore." Sirius added on, his eyes gleaming with mischief and glee. "I'll tell you what. You promise me Malfoy manor, and I'll consider returning some of the dowry money and property to you. But it's a no can do on the marriage being reinstated. My beloved cousin has made it quite apparent that she won't return to you, nor live with you ever again. And I'm inclined to agree and support her. How does that sound, 'Lord' Malfoy." Sirius asked, putting a little more pressure into the word Lord.

As every word was uttered, Lucius' face had gotten paler, and paler, his eyes raging with anger and fear, constantly shifting between the two. Finally he snapped, standing to aim his wand with speed at his ex-wife.

Before he could utter a word Harry's voice pierced the silence. "_Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!" _Lucius suddenly finding himself without a wand, and tied up in ropes.

Narcissa stepped up to him. "You're a cowering pig. Weak. Even this young child bested you. Pitiful. Do not return or try to contact me again." She commanded, pulling back and slapping Lucius hard across the face.

"Well Malfoy ol' pal. Your time here is up. And for drawing you wand on a member of the Black family, and the head of the Black family. I declare the House Black to be at war with House Malfoy. As well as House Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Longbottom, should the heirs to these agree." Sirius commented with a smile, before rearing back and striking Lucius in the face with his fist, Lucius' face snapping back as his nose began to bleed.

"I agree Lord Black, thank you for standing in for my House's." Harry agreed.

Malfoy's face was of pure unadultered hate and fear. Knowing he'd messed up. If the dark lord didn't kill him, he'd lose everything. They would vote for him to lose his title of Most, as well as the war would cost him whatever little fortune he had left just to escape with his life. The House of Black had many supporters, both in the light and dark, and with House Potter and Longbottom behind them he was all but finished.

"P-p-p-please! Let m—" But his words fell on deaf ears as Dobby appeared, taking Lucius away to Diagon Alley, leaving a sniveling and begging Lucius there for all the wizarding world to see.

/-/-/


	6. Chapter 6

**First and foremost let me announce this is indeed an AU. Sorry for not having specified that in the Summary. Something I shall rectify soon enough. Therefore, some things won't nor need to match up to canon. Though it's my goal to get it close to it. So I appreciate it when you inform me of mistakes I might have made, or things I've missed such as using Delacour instead of Greengrass in the contracts. Though I appreciate these mistakes offered with maturity or some such. Not saying something like "This is unreal what Hermione is doing Effing retards." I don't appreciate that, especially since retard is offensive to many people. So I would like to say thank you to STRYDOR, MAGITECH, SLYTHERIN66, and JOHNYS for your reviews. Though they sometimes get lengthy, you always point out good and bad, and present your points well. I really appreciate you, as well as anyone else who reviews. So thank you all. One of the hardest things in writing is knowing you can't please everyone, and there will always be people who are unsatisfied with your work. So, criticism and correction welcome, as are compliments and encouragement. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Till the next!**

**Xavras- There will be more information on Hermione in a later chapter. But for now, the biggest reason being that if she'd not complied with the law she would have had to stop using magic and/or kicked from Hogwarts. And the revenge on the Dursley's does make sense. They wouldn't have changed their ways in any way/shape/or form. This was more about revenge then teaching, or anything else.**

**Jeffseid- No they are just old for their school group.**

**Marlastiano- Good to know.**

**Strydor- I appreciate your review. Truly. Here's another update for you good sir.**

**Guest- Thanks. Here you go.**

**Dault3883- Thanks again Baron Backslash.**

**SharkSwordDemon- The Grey wizard thing is something that must be mentioned at least once for important characters. Harry needs to know whose side everyone's is on. Basically by the end, or near midway, all light wizards and witches will be for Dumbledore, all dark for Voldemort, and those who are mixed/grey will be fore Harry. That's my goal with this. So bear with me on the grey wizard thing.**

**Pizziagirl- Thank you. Update arrived.**

**LittlebigmouthOKC- I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. I'll deal with it as it comes.**

**Rb2312- I don't think I ever said Susan was her daughter, and refereed to her as her niece. If I did, I'll need to correct that. The second son's thing is part of the contract. **

**N7Sdr93- Thank you. More is here.**

**Devonger- Thank you. The next chapter has been posted.**

**Xivitai- Agreed.**

**Rb2312- Thank you.**

**Blue Luver5000- Lolz. Good guess then. And thanks. **

**Magitech- Agreed on all points' man.**

**Rb2312- (PT1) Thank you. Once again.**

** (PT2) Agreed on keeping things private.**

** (PT3) Yes, the mighty did indeed fall.**

**DJ Rodriguez- Thank you. Hope this chapter is just a good, if not better.**

** . .86- Gryffindorish? Lolz.**

**Autumngold- Thank's a ton. He's def both. **

**Slytherin66- Thank you on the "Golden goose" line. You'll learn more on Dumbledore and his prevention of information on Harry when school starts up. **

**Jamnaz79- Thank you. I hope this chapter is up to par.**

**Cateagle- I do always go through spell check and correct everything red or blue should I need. Some things just escape me. This time I took a little time, so tell me how this chapter was then.**

**Mei Fa-Chan- Thanks!**

**Penny is wise- You are indeed wise. And thank you.**

**Guest- Keep it going I shall.**

**FireWolfAuthor- I already PM'd you as to your concern on the swords. But just so anyone else who reads your review and questions. The two Claymores were one for Harry the other for Sirius. One apiece.**

**Guest- well Mr. Anonymous first of all. This is an AU so I can basically do what needs to be done for the story. Second of all, if Hermione had to choose between marrying Neville (Or another wizard) or losing her right to use magic and attend Hogwarts. I think we all know what she'd choose. P. S. let's not use retard as an insult. Many people find that offensive. Expand your vocab and use different words to insult someone if you must.**

**HeartsGlow- Lolz. In this Fleur is 17 and the others are 16. Something I sort of explained earlier, but here's just for you.**

**Dillon Baker- Done.**

**HeartsGlow- Yes I am for real. Read on, you're only on chapter 2. (-_-) Patience please. Further chapters explain things, or at least I hope they do. **

**ForSer- The world of HP itself is unreal. This is an AU so I can manipulate things as need be for my storyline. And if there isn't much I can do for it, you have no need to read my story. Find one with a single pairing for Harry. Not complain about how or what I'm writing on should your only concern being it's not "real" and Harry isn't suitable for a Harem. Though I sincerely hope you continue reading and push past these inhibitions.**

**Caraline Fisher- Thank you! I needed a nicer review after these past few. So you really lifted my spirits. And Happy thanksgiving to you as well. **

Chapter 6

Harry awoke and stared at the ceiling. Today was the day. Sirius had told him last week, that on his father's third time, he'd met prongs and begun learning to transform. So it made sense that Harry would also meet his. Whatever animals were hiding in the mist he was eager to find them. It had felt like months between his visits. When in reality it had only been a week. It was required with that potion, a week's rest between each use.

This was his third time for the potion, two weeks since they'd sent Lucius away in a huff. And they were still waiting on his payback. If it ever came.

True to Sirius' word Lucius had lost part of his title. Not even his usual supporters were there this time. Only a few, and those were all alleged Death Eaters. He'd been dragged screaming from the chambers after trying to attack everyone in the room who'd voted for his titles removal. It had been a little disconcerting to see a man broken. He'd just… snapped and ripped his wand out to attack.

Regardless. Today was the day. Harry was sure of it. Slowly slipping form beneath Fleur who was atop him that morning, watching with a smile as all three cuddled together in the absence of his warmth before going to take a shower and ensure he was awake.

/-/-/

Harry arrived to see Sirius already waiting for him, apprehension rolling off him in waves.

"Relax Sirius. It's not like you're the one who's taking the potion. I should be the nervous one." Harry quipped, trying, and succeeding, in getting a smile from the long haired man.

"Laugh it up pup. Let's get this going, I probably AM more nervous than you. Just remember, be careful, no matter what happens. Think. Here." Sirius said, making sure to look Harry in the eye before handing him the vial.

"I know. Wish me luck eh?" Harry finished, downing the Vial in one sweep, already feeling himself drifting off.

"No matter what you choose. I'll be here. Ok?" Sirius whispered as Harry fell into oblivion, barely registering what he'd said. Unable to respond or question him.

"_Choose? What did he mean… choose?"_

/-/-/

They were waiting for him when he arrived. He wasn't sure how he knew. But he did. They were out there and watching him. Carefully from the shadows, flying above his line of sight.

He decided to out wait them. So with a look about him, he sat down and began meditating, going through every spell he knew in his mind palace. Taking more time to set them in even more detailed places. All curses where in one dorm room of the Ravenclaw dorms. Inside of this room, each type of spell was in a drawer located in the dresser there. Cutting curses were one, beating curses another, slashing yet another. And so it went. Healing spells had their own room, hexes got their own room, jinxes another. And so forth.

It was with a start he realized just how long he'd been in there. So exiting, he jumped straight up to his feet when he opened his eyes. For there, in the clearing was a large silver wolf. Sitting and watching him intently.

"So now you're awake? I've been here with ample time to attack you. What kind of protector do you expect to be for you mates if I can sneak upon you so easily?" The wolf questioned, his voice echoing in Harry's head.

"I know you meant no harm. Therefore I chose to not pay too close attention. I figured you'd make noises or some such rubbish to see how I reacted. I just decided to ignore it before it began.

The wolf seemed to smile a bit in his eyes, before inclining his head in a mild bow. "So you say. I'm not here to hurt you. I feel as if I should introduce myself. I'm Lupus. The first wolf. Given the duty after death of visiting all those who wish to take my kind's noble form in protecting those they love, or fighting for what they desire. So which are you? And do you intend to take me above the other two?" Lupus questioned, stepping forward to sniff at Harry's hair, specifically his scar.

"I sense the darkness that has been in you since almost birth is gone now. A good sign, as that kept me from visiting you earlier in your dreams. I could only watch from afar." Lupus began. "Now, as I was the first to show myself I shall give you one warning before stepping away for the others. But before that, I sense that you are one of the rare few that both wishes to protect those he loves, as well as fight for something. There is another alpha who challenges you. Know that, regardless of your choice that fight shall come about this year."

"Voldemort." Harry whispered.

"Yes and No. True he is your enemy, and I foresee you meeting him for a final time possibly this year. But I did not mean he is the alpha that challenges you. No this one is at your school. And is more dangerous than you would guess. Though I feel that he underestimates you, as well as your power." The wolf smirked as light dawned on Harry.

"So Draco then."

"Indeed. Finally, of the two other's that shall soon visit you. One I can live with, and if chosen you may have us both. We work well together in some aspects. Something I'm sure he'll explain to you. But the other… He's a strength that can only be harnessed alone. He doesn't work well with others. To…. Noble for that, or perhaps to different. Regardless, I shall not hate you if you choose me not. Choose that which will help you protect your mates the best. That is all I can say. Goodbye for now Harry." Lupus licked Harry's face once before turning and walking back into the forest.

It took another hour inside his palace before he noticed another was there. Opening his eyes he found him, perched on a small sapling that had seemingly just sprouted in front of Harry.

"Hello Harry. It's good to finally see you. The darkness kept me at bay, no matter how I dove and clawed to get to you." The bird responded.

It was the most beautiful bird Harry had ever seen. Long sharp talons, he looked as if he flew with speed and grace, deadly speed at that. His eyes were piercing Harry, boring into his soul itself as he looked.

"What… What are you?"

"I'm a Peregrine Falcon, to be precise I was Merlin's own Falcon. I was given the honor of visiting all who sought me and my kinds speed after my death, taking over from the first Falcon to fly the great expanse." The falcon began. "You may call me Celeres."

"Hello Celeres. Are you the one which I can use with Lupus' gift?"

"Indeed. I match well with him, for I understand the singular hunter, that 'lone wolf' if you will. As well as I understand giving all to protect my nestlings and eggs. Now tell me. I feel Lupus may have forgotten to tell you an important fact, something he often forgets. Or perhaps chooses not to, so as to ensure you make a good choice. Whoever you pick today, either the third still in the sky, or Lupus and myself. You receive some of our traits in your regular body. For example, should you choose Lupus and I you will get a number of gifts. Speed from both, enhanced sight from me, enhanced smell and hearing from Lupus, a little faster reflexes, and much more stamina. Some of these you will get from the third, though they may be greater in power, or less in power from him." Celeres explained.

"Those are all certainly a plus. But is there some catch here?"

"For Lupus and I… None."

Harry thought it weird he'd only commented on himself and Lupus, but chose not to comment. Assuming that whenever this 'third' showed himself, he'd explain. "Anything else?" Harry questioned.

"I too wish to give you one last parting piece of wisdom, if I may. First, know that I, like Lupus will not judge nor hate you for your choice today. It will be a hard one. Lastly, no matter what happens, what you hear, see, or think you see. Trust those three with your life. They will give their all for you, as you should for them. Always trust them, no matter what. There will be a time of testing soon. Something you must, MUST, make it through. Do you understand?"

Harry could only nod as he heard the bird's words.

"Good. Then I shall bid you goodbye for now." With his final words he leapt onto Harry's knee, nuzzling his head into Harry's chest before leaping into the sky and flying away.

/-/-/

It was three hours before Harry felt a tremor in the air, and an unnatural wind approaching. So opening his eyes once again he looked up and froze.

Descending like an angel itself was a creature of beauty and flight. Harry knew what it was immediately, though he'd never dreamed of meeting one himself.

A Griffin.

He felt many things at once. He wished to run, to stay and watch, to shout out in fear, or yell in excitement. But the emotion he focused upon was his desire to fly beside this majestic creature that was descending into the clearing.

The creature landed with a soft thud upon the ground, his eyes focused upon Harry, watching him.

Harry just watched, refusing to say anything before the beast. Content just to watch, and admire the creature before him. Its feathers were various shades of brown, golden brown most prevalent amongst the colours. With white feathers around his head and speckled here and there in the browns. His front feet bore long deadly looking claws on each finger, with his tail flicking back and forth as they watched each other.

Their silence lasted for another half hour before finally the beast spoke. "Well met Lord Potter. You behave like your father before you, and acquit yourself well."

"What?! What do you mean my father?"

"I visited your father before you, he was also deserving of the Griffin form, though he chose me not. Regardless, I am here for you now. Not your father. Allow me to introduce myself. You may call me Caelum." Caelum bowed with the announcement of his name.

"I'm Harry Potter, but you already knew that. So who are you then? The others were all animals of someone important, or the first of their kind. So tell me, are you the first Griffin?"

Laughter erupted from the Griffin, "Skies above no. The first Griffin gave this job up millennia ago. No. I was Godric Gryffindor's Griffin. Upon my passing, I was offered this position from the Griffin before me. Something I accepted. For but one purpose. For a form as powerful as mine, there must come some task in proportion to our power. Because of this, there are few, to no one who chooses this form. Your father was one of these people. His reason for not choosing me, in fact was you. Though at the time he didn't know it. But regardless, I have a task I wish completed, so in order to ensure it was completed I have taken this job. Only one before you accepted my form, though he died upon the task. So I will pose you the same question. Are you prepared to hear Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Yes I'm ready."

"Good. First I shall tell you the benefits of the form of a griffin. First, you will gain enhanced sight, quicker reflexes, your body shall become stronger, more durable as well. You will be able to cast even faster than you will once mastering your speed casting, I can see you becoming the fastest mage alive if you work for it. And finally, though you won't be able to access the other two forms available to you. With me, there is a demi form, where you can call upon your wings only, and the eyes of your Griffin form. Enabling you to fly, and with enough power to carry at least one other person."

"So far I'm liking the sound of all of this. But what are the cons, and this… task?"

"One you already know of, as before mentioned you will not have access to your wolf or falcon forms that would normally have been granted you by Lupus and Celeres. Second, when a Griffin mates. It's for life, and there are many who die upon the death of their mate. The same will apply to you. You will forever be bound to the three you've chosen. You will not be able to add another, nor leave any of them. As well as your emotions when geared towards them might increase or grow during certain instances. It's also possible that you will die upon one of theirs death. Though since it's been centuries since the last chosen to be a Griffin had more than one wife, it's possible all three, or at the least two of them must pass before you die. If you die at all from their passing, truly it's a mystery. This was the reason your father chose his form over me. Because he said that he couldn't leave whoever his wife may be, though he was set on your mother, even then. As well as he couldn't leave any child they might have."

Harry was stunned for a moment. His mother and father were extraordinary people, and the more he learned of them, the more he wished to be like them. "And the task sir." Harry whispered, still dwelling on how much his Mother and Father had sacrificed for him.

"Let us start with a small history lesson. One not taught to you at Hogwarts. Though you know a little on how Salazar Slytherin really was, many do not know that he, and Godric, both had quiet the humorous and prankster side. Salazar and Godric had been involved in a, shall we say prank war, since they were young wizards. Both trying to outdo the other. Their pranks growing in size and danger. Though while Salazar and Godric went separate ways publicly after their misunderstood disagreement on muggle born. Secretly they continued their prank war. Only their pranks became much more dangerous and personal. They loved it I assume, as it was a way they could still be friends in a way. Separate of their opinions. Godric would send Salazar to places with genius muggleborn wizards, and villages with many who appreciated magic. While Salazar sent Godric to places where wizards and witches were burned, even were they not truly a wizard. This was their way of communicating how they felt and why, their reasoning behind everything. By the end of their lives they both understood the other better, and some of their old relationship was salvaged. Salazar's final prank being he captured my mate's and I's eggs. Along with a special artifact of Godric's, sealing them away in a distant cave guarded by his personal Basilisk. This Basilisk being the first Salazar created. The one which guarded the Chamber of Secrets was the younger sibling of the one guarding my eggs."

"Why weren't you able to retrieve it? Or why did Godric not go after them?"

"Well, we both perished before we could. Godric was the first to fall, though I can't, at this time, reveal the cause of his death. Maybe another time. Then I fell, my mate killed by rare ingredient hunters, searching for the claws of a Griffin, which when used correctly heal blindness. Not that the claw be cut, for we can regrow claws with ease. It would be trivial to shed some claws. Regardless of this fact they killed her, cutting off her claws and leaving the rest to rot. I lived long enough to find her body before I too passed. Only to be greeted by the current representation of the Griffins, offering me the chance of his job, and someone rescuing my eggs. So I accepted, and am here today to offer you what I offered your father. The form of a Griffin, the cost being mated for life, and having to retrieve my eggs and Godric's artifact. Alone. You may not bring your wife who is heir to Salazar as she would be able to order the beast to retreat. No. You must go alone, and return alone. That is how you prove yourself worthy of such a powerful and noble form. Do you accept?"

Caelum looked into Harry's eyes, searching for the answer there. Though Harry's mind was miles away with his wives. "_If I accept I could pass should one of them die. As unlikely as Caelum made it seem, it's indeed a possibility. Could I leave any of them alone? Could I leave my children fatherless should something happen. But with the war with Voldemort, it's possible I die anyways. Which of them would be best for my battle. Where lies the benefit."_ Harry's thoughts raced through his mind.

Looking up he found Caelum still sitting and watching him, Lupus to his left also sitting and watching, while Celeres was perched upon the youngling tree on Caelum's right. "I've made my decision."

/-/-/

Harry's eyes snapped open to find everyone sitting in the room in various forms of nervous waiting. Sirius was pacing to one side, Amelia sitting in her chair watching him pace. Daphne was holding his right hand and stroking her other hand up and down his arm, while Fleur held his left and idly kissed his knuckles, and Susan had her head in his lap chewing on her fingernails as she waited. Narcissa was the first to notice his eyes open and looking about as she had been sitting on the couch watching him intently.

"Well, the prodigal son returns. So what are you boy?" Narcissa questioned, her eyes searching his own.

"Oh Harry! We were worried. You've been in a trance almost half the day!" Susan exclaimed, sitting up and facing Harry, the worry evident on her face.

"_Oui, _you almost collapsed several times while sitting 'ere Arry!" Fleur exclaimed, her accent showing heavier than normal in her worry.

"Come now my boy. What did you choose?! Who did you choose?" Sirius exclaimed walking towards Harry, worry evident on his face.

"You'd better speak up Harry, he's been more worried for you then a mother hen." Amelia chuckled.

"What? No words from you?" Harry questioned Daphne with a smirk, looking into her eyes.

I'm withholding my words till you answer the question. Then we shall see."

"Well then, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait. It's not something I wish to share at this time. I need a moment to adjust, and… figure some things out first." Harry ended in a slight whisper, refusing to meet anyone's eyes as he looked down, standing to leave the room. "I'll see you all for dinner, I'd like a shower first. If that's alright."

He left the room as Sirius collapsed into the couch. "He chose it didn't he? He bloody chose it! Not even his father was so foolhardy. His father had said the price for that form was too much. It was too costly to whatever children he wished to have, as well as Lilly. So why did you choose it Harry?" Sirius questioned. Disbelief etched upon the planes of his face, as he tried to figure out what the price of a Griffin would be.

"What do you mean?!" Daphne was standing and facing Sirius with worry upon her face from Sirius' words. "What did he choose?"

"Girls. I don't think –"

"Tell us!" Susan demanded, now standing beside Daphne as Fleur joined them, nodding her head in agreement as they all glared at Sirius.

"Sirius. Tell them. They deserve to know." Amelia chastened, her hands covering Sirius' own as she looked into his eyes.

"Alright. Alright. Sit down girls, and let me tell you about James' and mine first time discovering our Animagus forms. Or more specifically, James finding out about his options."

/-/-/

"So you think Arry's chosen the griffin _non?_"

"Yes. It's the only reason he wouldn't share with us what he chose. Though I can't understand why he didn't just say so. It's not like he can change that decision now, nor would we make him. Unless—"

The words had hardly left his mouth than Dobby popped into the room. "Masters Harry Potter is gone sirs!" Dobby shouted, fear in his voice as he spoke.

In a flash they were all dashing down the hall to Harry's room. Finding it bereft of Harry, his broom, wand, a suit case, and several changes of clothing. "Unless he's left to fulfill the price." Sirius whispered.

/-/-/

Harry appeared in a dense forest, unsure of his actual location, but having trusted the portkey given him by Caelum. He hopped upon his broom taking to the sky to get a look around his location.

He could only guess at where he was. Landing again he began looking for someone with information. Specifically, a snake.

He searched for just under two hours before discovering what he was searching for. _"Wait! I have a question to ask!"_ Harry yelled in Parselmouth, walking speedily towards where the snake had paused to see who had spoken in its native tongue.

"_And what might that be, speaker of the tongue?" _

_"I'm searching for something, something guarded by a basilisk. Do you know where it resides?" _Harry questioned, watching to see the snake's reaction.

_"Ah! You speak of the great one. Yes she is here. Very near in fact. But why do you search her out?" _

Harry thought for a moment. He knew he had to be careful with his question as if this snake refused him, not only might it warn the Basilisk, but it would take days for Harry to search by himself. He only had one thought, and decided should it fail he'd just have to kill the creature before him and move on. _"I wish to inform her of the destruction of her sibling who was in England, as well as warn her that the killer of her sibling was after her."_

The snake seemed to observe Harry carefully for a moment. _"Very well. You will find her in a cave system located behind the waterfall on the east side of the mountain. Good luck in your endeavor slayer. She will be a hard opponent to beat." _The snake warned with, what Harry could only describe as a scaly smile as he watched it slither away in slight shock at it knowing his reason for searching out the Basilisk.

With a bow to the snake Harry hoped aboard his broom and took off, shooting towards the mountain once he'd cleared the trees. He streaked across the sky, reveling in his enhance vision, able to see things much more clearer than ever before as he raced across the sky, even making out some animals scurrying about beneath the trees. Though only animals as small as a rabbit it seemed, it was exciting none the less.

It was thirty minutes later when Harry finally found the waterfall, and sure enough a cave entrance located behind it. Pausing outside of the waterfall he gathered himself.

First pulling out a note to Gringotts, containing his will, which he promptly sent off on the wings of a wooden bird, transfigured from a stick. Followed by another note to be sent upon his death to his wives and Sirius, explaining where they could find the body, and what would await them inside. With a deep sigh he began preparing himself for battle.

Pulling out the battle armor that Narcissa had ordered for them, which was charmed with a few protective qualities, though Harry knew these would be useless against the Basilisk's fangs and venom. He used it more for the protection against being hit into something, or rolling on the rocky ground, as well as the charms on it that gave him a little boost in speed, and warmed or cooled as he needed. Finishing that he pulled out the final tool, the sword that Sirius had gotten him. He could only hope it would help him destroy the Basilisk even though it wasn't Godric's sword. As Harry knew little of the sword, where Sirius had gotten it, as well as what it was capable of. He could only trust Sirius and his nature to get the best for Harry.

After fully preparing himself, wand and sword drawn, Harry descended into the mouth of the cave. His heart beating out a rapid staccato as he did.

/-/-/

After Harry was deep within the caves, he cast a disillusionment spell upon himself, as well as a muffling spell on his boots, and for good measure… his heart.

He walked for more than two hundred steps before he arrived. It was a huge chamber, bones littering the area, as well as, what looked to be a half-eaten old peeling of the snakes skin.

From the little bit of skin left, Harry saw this snake was much bigger than the first Basilisk. Around the same thickness, this one was much longer. Or so Harry guessed judging by what he saw. The snake was not present in the cave, for which Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps he could just steal the eggs and leave, never having to fight the beast.

He looked about the cave before finally noticing Caelum's nest. It was off in the corner of the cave, surrounded by bones, and even a broken fang. There were five eggs, each golden in colour, along with a pair of Gauntlets in the middle of the nest and eggs. Godric's Gauntlets to be precise. Harry was preparing to step inside the cave for the eggs when he heard it. The sound of skin upon rock, dragging itself along.

He looked behind him fearfully, but saw nothing, turning with relief to watch the cave carefully.

It dropped from the ceiling, causing his breath to hitch, and him to involuntarily take a step backwards as the huge snake fell. It was easily a hundred feet long, if not longer, it's head swaying back and forth as if searching for something. What happened next would haunt Harry in his dreams for days.

"_Show yourself. I can sense you, I know you're there. Who dare enter my lair!?"_ The Basilisk hissed, head still turning every which way as Harry drew back and out of sight, avoiding the snake's eyes as he did so.

_"What is this I smell? You have met one of my kind before haven't you? I can smell his venom in your blood. You must have defeated him, and have now come for me! Fool. I'm years older than he was, and have fought many a mage coming here trying to conquer me, or rescue the eggs. So which are you? The eggs? Or the glory from my defeat. I've fed off the village around here for centuries, often they send for warrior's to defeat me. And every time they fall and feed me for a week. Are you prepared to join them little wizard?" _The Basilisk taunted, Harry telling by its voice that it was moving about, searching the cavern for himself.

Steeling himself, Harry burst into he cavern shouting as he went. "Lumos Maxima!" Bright light pouring from his wand as he ran.

The snake's hiss was horrible, Harry fighting the urge to cover his ears and curl into a ball on the floor. He just kept running till he was hidden behind some large rocks and looked quickly to see the Basilisk with its eyes closed, having gazed directly into the light.

Next Harry pulled out two more sticks, transfiguring them into birds as well, while adding a charm that would explode into a cutting curse upon impact. Sending them off, he ducked beneath the wall and waited.

"_Fool! You will die this day. That light shall not save you from my gaze, for my gaze is old, and my gaze kills. You have merely halted your death human!"_ The Basilisk spoke, shaking its head as it opened its eyes, finally cleared of the dizzying pain and temporary blindness. It had only one chance to look about before two objects collided with her eyes and her face exploded in pain, her eyes once again blinded.

The hiss that escaped the creature this time was deafening, its anger apparent as it struck its head against the wall to clear the pain. Harry peek out, up and over the side of the rocks to take a better look at his opponent. He froze with fear when the snake looked directly in his direction, blood pouring from its ruined eyes, having heard, or in some other way sensed Harry's movement.

With a hissing scream it struck towards Harry, who only just managed to dodge, thanks to his natural reflexes, made even quicker by the Griffon form he now possessed. He was sent on the defensive as he repeatedly dodged, the Basilisk constantly rearing back and striking again. Oblivious to the pain it took as it bit into rock and struck nothing but air.

"_I've got to do something quick. I can't dodge forever."_ Harry thought, a desperate plan forming in his mind.

With a wave of his wand the back half of the snake began levitating for a moment. Halting the creature's strikes as it had no anchor on the floor anymore. As it turned angrily to see what was happening, Harry ran off, recasting his muffling spell, as well as one that cut off his scent a little, hopefully making it harder for the creature to find him, as it's back half fell back to the ground, the magic unable to affect the beast for long.

But his attempts at hiding himself better were ineffectual as the creature just turned to face his direction. "_You think you can hide your stench from me Human! You cannot hide from me, I'm all seeing, blind or not, you will perish this day!" _

Harry had one last trick up his sleeve as he dodged the creature again, putting his wand away as the snake drew back, putting both hands on the sword, preparing for a strike. It reminded him so much of his first time fighting the Basilisk, though this time there was no Fawkes nearby to heal him, so he could only hope he had better aim this time around.

Everything seemed to still as the Basilisk struck, Harry feeling like he could count every one of the numerous fangs the creature possessed. He dove forward to meet the snake driving his sword up to meet the beast, crying in triumph as his sword met flesh and began to tear through it.

He landed inside the beast's mouth, missing each of its fangs as he did so. Driving the sword even farther into the creatures head, putting all his strength behind it as he did.

Finally the creature stopped convulsing, after giving a final breath and one last shake. Harry hesitantly pulled out his sword, opening the mouth and stepping out. With a cry of joy he examined the dead creature. Happiness overflowing from him as he did so.

He'd done it! He'd successfully defeated the Basilisk, and almost unscathed at that. With a quick fist raised to the air, he turned and walked to the eggs, letting his hand trail down the side of the egg as he admired them and the warmth that permeated from them.

He was so enraptured by the feeling that he noticed not the Basilisk rising one last time, rearing back in deathly silence to strike.

All he saw was darkness as its mouth closed around his upper half, the creature's fangs puncturing Harry's chest and stomach.

For a moment nothing happened, before "LACERANDUM PERDERE!" echoes through the chamber and the snake's head exploded upward, its lower jaw hanging limply by a few strands of muscle tissue, the entire inside of the upper half of its jaw demolished. And Harry standing bleeding in front of the eggs, several teeth stuck inside him with his wand hanging limply in one hand, and his sword the other.

With a stumble forward he fell next to the eggs and Gauntlets. Putting his arm tiredly around them, he pulled them all close, "Salutem." He whispered, disappearing with the eggs and Gauntlet, leaving behind the smoking corpse of the Basilisk.

/-/-/

They were gathered in Harry's room when they heard the telling boom of an apparition from the front of the house.

In a flash they were out of the room, Sirius in the lead, Daphne hot on his heals with the others behind them as they ran.

Pushing through the front doors what they found caused Daphne to fall to her knees in tears, her scream piercing the night. A scream soon joined by Fleur and Susan as they caught sight of him.

Harry, lying on the ground, five eggs around him, and a pair of gauntlets leaning against his side. Blood pouring from several wounds on his body, many with, what looked to be fangs still stuck in them, his skin pale and seemingly lifeless.

Sirius himself was frozen in fear and pain. "_NO! NO I promised! I promised I'd keep him safe. No more pain! That I'd be there! I'd protect him!" _"NO DAMNIT!" He shouted, firing a spell angrily into the sky that burst into a huge explosion.

Narcissa keeping her head sprang past them, falling to her knees and putting her ear on Harry's chest, struggling to hear a heartbeat. "Damn charms! Harry what were you doing!" Narcissa angrily cursed, waving her wand and dispelling all active enchantments on Harry, finally hearing the sound she longed to hear.

A heartbeat.

Though a faint one at that. "Sirius! Calm down, he's alive! Get a healer from Mungo's! Hurry. Amelia, help me get him into bed. Girls! Shut Up and get me some hot water, bandages, and one of you floo to Diagon Alley and search for Phoenix tears. Now!" she commanded, her shout breaking them all from their various trances and spurring them into action. Susan running to the Floo as Sirius Apparated away. Fleur and Daphne running to the kitchen, as Amelia stepped down to help Narcissa move Harry and the items.

The moment the Gauntlets left Harry's side he began coughing and sputtering out blood. "Return them! Put them on his chest. They must be sustaining him somehow. I wonder what, or whose they are. Come let's get him to his bed." Narcissa commanded, knowing that somehow the gauntlets were helping keep Harry alive.

They carried him to the bed, and had just finished undressing him when the Healer Sarah burst into the room. "Everyone out! I must see to him immediately. He shouldn't even be alive but he is, so I've got to do my best to help him live as he fights. And I can't do that if you are in here and bothering me. Out! Sirius that means you too!"

They obeyed, though it was obvious they were all hesitant to leave him there. Though knowing they would, as she said, only get in the way. They left, Sirius pacing the hall, and looking ready to run into the room every time Harry's scream pierced the night. Daphne, Fleur, and Susan sitting together and leaning on the other for support on the ground by the door, Susan having returned empty handed from Diagon Alley, most stores closed due to the late hour. While Narcissa leaned against the other side of the door, and Amelia watched her husband, fear evident as she too heard Harry's cries.

/-/-/

It was three in the morning when Sarah finally exited the room, blood staining her clothes and a tired look in her eyes. "Before I say anything. I have a question. Several actually. And I expect them all answered, and truthfully. First. WHY THE HELL WAS HE FACING A BASILISK!" Her eruption shocking those nearest.

"A what?! Is that what those fangs were from?" Daphne questioned hesitantly, curious and scared all at the same time.

"So you didn't know?" Sarah questioned, calming but a little as she looked at them each in turn.

"All we know, is his Animagus form is a Griffin, and to get that form he had to do a task for it. This, was obviously his task. He left without our knowing, or being able to stop him." Amelia supplied.

"Fine. Second, has he ever fought and survived fighting a Basilisk before?"

The girls all looked at each other, before taking turns, one at a time explaining the story of Harry's second year. Each picking up where one had to stop in the telling, tears breaking forth as they thought about Harry.

"So… He already has been bit and exposed to the venom, as well as experienced Phoenix tears. That must be what's saved him then. I have two guesses, to him having survived so long, as well as being… seemingly at least alright. The first, is since he was bitten, his body developed an antibody to the venom, though since this was a much stronger venom, as well as a bigger dose, it still took him to a near deathlike stage. Or. The phoenix tears are still in his body, still healing him, and so fighting off the venom. But as before mentioned, since it's such a stronger and bigger does, it's taking the tears awhile to fight off the venom. I pulled out the remaining fangs, and healed his body somewhat, leaving the holes from the fangs, as the venom is being pushed out the holes by his body, and healed as well. We can only leave him for now and let his body do the work. With the fangs removed, and no longer adding new venom he's getting a little colour back, as well as his heart is calming a bit. But I don't know when he will awake. It could be in a few hours, or days. But I've done all I can. Now… we wait."

/-/-/

Harry awoke slowly. His mind dazed and foggy as he clawed his way out of the dark pit he'd been stuck in, for what felt like years. His eyes opening to a room he knew was his own. He tried sitting up but found several weights upon his stomach, and no strength to move them. Looking down, which took a considerable amount of energy, he found all three of his wives atop him in some manner.

Daphne was in the middle, her arms pulling the other two close, who had half their body atop him as well, while their other half was atop his arm and down his side.

Smiling softly at the scene, he looked about the room, chuckling quietly as he beheld Sirius asleep in a chair next to the bed, head in his hand as he slept, Amelia asleep in a chair beside him.

His eyes roamed the room before coming face to face with Narcissa, who was leaning in a dark corner of the room, her eyes fixed upon Harry.

Her eyes spoke volumes to Harry as he saw the rage for him running off, blazing in her eyes. And the silent threat of punishment for what he'd done.

He'd no sooner thought of what punishment he would endure when he felt the girls shifting as they woke up. Desperate to avoid their rage as well, he tried closing his eyes quickly to fake asleep, hoping Narcissa wouldn't sell him out yet.

But he wasn't so lucky. "Harry. Don't try escaping this storm. For it's been building for days, and it's about to be unleashed. So face the fire young man."

Her voice woke the rest of the occupants in the room, everyone's eye's immediately going to Harry's whose eyes were searching the room. Trying to find the least angry person and cling to them for protection. Sadly… he found no mercy in any gaze he caught.

The blow struck him with a resounding slap, followed swiftly by two more, equally as painful and loud.

He looked to the girls to see them glaring at him, fury in their eyes as tears gathered and began to fall from them. Each looking at him with anger.

"Why." Daphne whispered.

Trying to lighten the mood, Harry gave them a smile and chuckled slightly. "Well I was bored recently an—"

His excuse was cut off by another slap from Daphne. "Why! Do you know what you looked like when you arrived? Huh!? Blood pouring from all these puncture wounds, many with fangs still embedded within them, pale as a ghost! You looked dead! My heart broke when I saw you!" Daphne shouted, tears now spilling from her eyes.

"Don't you understand Arry? You aren't living for yourself anymore! You have three people who need you. Who you now live for! Us! Do you care so little that you throw your life away?" Fleur added, her own tears hot against her cheek as she glared at Harry.

"You're an idiot Harry James Potter. A loved Idiot. But an Idiot just the same. You could have said something. You didn't have to just…. Just disappear and leave us all to wonder where you'd gone off to. What was happening, when you'd return? You were selfish, and… god don't you trust us at ALL?!" Susan burst, her question hitting Harry like a blow.

"Of course I do. It's just… I didn't want you to stop me. And you couldn't help me, it was the rule. I wouldn't have let you anyways. I can't… I can't let you get hurt." Harry tried, doing his best to convey how he felt, as well as the situation to them.

"We don't care! You could have told us! And you aren't our master Harry! You're our husband, and that means you trust us. You talk to us. You don't just assume you ass! We can take care of ourselves. I thought you'd have figured that out by now!" Susan shouted, not accepting his weak attempt at placating them.

Harry just looked at them, sadness overwhelming him as they spoke. Their feelings pouring into him as he watched them.

"You know pup. I can understand not telling the girls. Hell I would have been loath to tell Amelia about something like that but… to keep it from me? Harry I made a promise to your parents to protect you. To keep you safe and do everything in my power to do so. And you ran off that day, not a word as to what was happening. Not even a letter. I thought you knew you could trust me better than that pup." Sirius' voice was but a whisper, but it seemed as loud as a shout to Harry as he met Sirius' disapproving eyes.

He went to speak but Sirius just held out a hand. "I don't want your excuses alright? I can understand… somewhat. But I'll need a bit here. I'll see you tomorrow pup. Glad you're awake." Sirius stated, patting Harry's head before taking Amelia's hand and leaving. Never looking back as he closed the door and left.

"Know this Harry. This time I've spent with you, I've come to view you as something of a nephew, or god knows something more. You didn't know it, few did. But Lily and I used to be close friends. We were partners in potions for a few years, and then again in advanced charms. We were close till I was betrothed to Lucius. After that we drifted apart, me not wanting to get her hurt fir if Lucius ever found out about our friendship and told Voldemort, the consequences would have been dire to both of us. So I kept it a secret. Especially after her death. I hope, from now on, you'll tell me these sort of things. Get some rest little one. I shall see you tomorrow with breakfast. We have much to talk on." Narcissa spoke, deciding he'd had enough harshness from those he loved that day. Giving him a small hug and kiss atop the head before she left.

He was finally alone with his wives, their tears starting to dry as they looked at Harry as if trying to solve some puzzle.

"Why?" Her question once again a whisper as she looked to Harry.

The question seemed to spark something in Harry. Unfamiliar emotions stirring within him. A whisper in his mind figuring this must be due to the Griffin within him, and his increased feelings concerning his wives. "You three… mean more to me than anyone, or anything else in this world. I value you more than my wand, my magic… my life. You have become everything to me. And when given the opportunity to take a form that would greater increase my abilities to protect you, and in the future, any children we may have. I had to take it. No matter the danger, or peril it put myself in. Especially if it was just me. No one else would have had to suffer but me. Everyone else would have been safe even should I die. Don't you understand that? That I love you. All of you, so much that I would give anything to protect you. No cost is too high. In this time I've spent with you, as short as it may seem. I feel as if we've been together for years. Perhaps it's due to the magic bond that was made upon sighing. Perhaps we were meant to be. I don't know. But I will never apologize for doing something that enables me to protect you better." By this time, tears were in Harry's eyes as he thought of being unable to protect them, visions of himself being helpless as Voldemort, or some other being killed and harmed his wives.

"Harry, we understand it's just—" Susan began.

"No! NO you don't get it! Please just… leave me alone for a bit alright? Let me rest, and think on what to say. I can't even concentrate right now. My mind is… fuzzy." Harry tried, pushing the girls away, struggling to ignore their hurt looks. Angry at their anger towards him, though he knew he was deserving of it. That he had no right to be angry, for he'd just left them, as they'd said, without a word of where he was going, or what he was doing. Celeres words on trusting them no matter what echoing in his head. Thoughts he chose to ignore. "_But still. Can't they see I did it for them? Because I love them? I couldn't bear to lose anyone I love. There are so few who love me back. I just…I can't lose them" _Harry thought.

He was forcefully rolled over, and once again slapped by an angry wife. "I think you misjudge your power here my love. Let us tell you why we are angry. It's for the same reason you left. We love you. We can't imagine life without you anymore ourselves. And when you disappeared, then came back bleeding and on death's door. All we could see when we closed out eyes was a world bereft of you. A lonely and painful world. Now, we will let you get some sleep. But it will not be alone. You've been out for almost a week and a half, the summer is almost over in fact. So you will be cuddling us. You will hold us, and we will hold you. For the entire night. Think on what you wish to say as you sleep. Cause we aren't leaving, and you haven't the strength to force us. So get comfortable. And lay down!" Daphne commanded, Fleur and Susan nodding their agreement as they crossed their arms and watched as Harry looked to each one in turn.

Knowing a losing battle when he saw one. Harry sighed deeply, before throwing back the covers and holding his arms out to his side, each ready for a wife to pull close.

A smile flittered across each of their faces in that moment, before each undressed, till they were naked, needing to feel Harry's body heat, and heart beat that night. To know he was alive.

They crawled into bed, Daphne atop Harry, Fleur on his right, and Susan on his left. Cuddling into him as he pulled them close.

/-/-/

That night Harry dreamed of a nightmare that had plagued him while within the dark pit of his subconscious while healing. A nightmare he'd thought he'd escaped after waking.

In his dream, he was petrified in the Basilisk cave, having lost to the snake, still able to see everything about him. He watched as the girls came searching for him. Entering the cave, oblivious to the danger and not seeing the snake as they rushed towards him.

They would only make it a few steps away before the Basilisk's jaws closed around them, snuffing out their life before his eyes.

/-/-/

He came awake with a shout, sweating profusely as he sat up, waking the girls in bed with him. All three immediately wrapping him in a hug and hushing him. Ensuring him that everything was fine, and everyone was safe.

He searched the room, as if thinking the beats would be there, and he could fight it again to save them. But the room was empty.

His heart raced, refusing to be calmed by the girls who hugged him. Daphne even kissing his lips and looking at him sadly when no reaction came from him. His eyes still searching the room, frozen in shock as he cast his gaze from one side of the room, to the other.

With a whisper to the girls, Daphne exited the bed, Fleur and Susan following as Fleur and Daphne took Harry's hands and pulled him from the bed. Him docilely following as he still searched the room for danger.

They pulled him to the bathroom, and of one accord, stripped him of his pants, boxers, and socks. As Susan turned on the water, Fleur and Daphne slowly pulled him into the large shower. Joining him there as the water poured on them, warm and soothing. Harry finally seeming to snap from his trance as he closed his eyes. Just feeling the water.

Absently Susan was thankful for such a large shower. It was made, specifically it seemed, for multiple people. Perhaps Sirius' doing. For almost the entire ceiling of the six by six shower was the shower-head. The water, falling like rain atop them. With three nobs on the wall, one which controlled the pressure of the falling water, the other two the temperature. Hot or cold.

He barely flinched when the first cloth began scrubbing his body. Quickly followed by two others, as the girls soaped up wash clothes and began cleaning Harry's body. Pouring their love into the action as they cleaned. Every inch of skin coming under their scrutiny as they cleaned.

Once they'd finished they pushed Harry to sit on a chair they conjured in the middle of the shower, gathering around him as the poured some shampoo into his hair and began massaging it in. Taking their time as they worked their hands. Daphne's slowly drifting to massage his shoulders as the other two continued on his hair.

Without a word after finishing, they washed the soap from his hair. Ending as each leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. A kiss of forgiveness, and a reassurance they still loved him, and were there for him.

As Fleur reached to shut the water off, she was stopped by Harry's hand upon her own. Turning, the question in her eyes, Harry led her, and sat her down in the chair he'd been in. Conjuring two more chairs on either side for the girls to sit in.

They were all hesitant to sit until his voice broke the silence. "Please. I just… need to know you're there." Harry whispered hoarsely, eyes downcast as he couldn't meet their gazes. Afraid they'd see the raging echoes of his nightmare in his eyes.

At his words they each sat, letting the water pour over them as Harry poured shampoo into his hands, and began with Susan on the far right, rubbing the liquid into her hair. Taking his time as he did so. Massaging her head and shoulders, as they had to him. Washing it out when he was finished.

Moving to Fleur in the middle, he did the same. Massaging her head as he shampooed her, rubbing her shoulders and back after he'd finished. Then washing it away. Moving finally to Daphne. Washing her hair just as tenderly and lovingly as he'd done the other two. Massaging her back and head as he worked.

Though once he'd washed her hair, he pulled her to her feet. Grabbing a wash cloth from the wall, and soaping it up. Kissing her quietly upon the lips, Harry began cleaning her body. Still taking his time as he cleaned. Cleaning every inch of her body, with loving care.

Once finished and washed clean, he moved to Fleur. Repeating his actions and cleaning her, then moving to Susan.

He was almost finished when he collapsed in the shower, saved from hitting the floor by Daphne and Fleur's quick reactions.

Worried for a moment, they smiled when they saw he'd just collapsed from exhaustion, his face a little pale from the exertion, but a smile also present.

With that they all exited the shower, Susan shutting off the water as Daphne and Fleur held Harry upright and toweled him dry. Taking turns to dry themselves off. Then the three of them pulled Harry back to bed, covering him up as they all cuddled in around him.

All of them falling asleep to the comforting sound of Harry's heartbeat.

/-/-/


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone seriously sorry about taking so long to update. It's final time for me here and so I've been studying and testing. I took two today, and have a break till Thursday so I updated while I could Lolz. I hope you all enjoy it. Another, and honestly the beginning of the biggest changes occur in the chapter. I hope everyone is satisfied with it. **

**On another note, someone was curious as to where I was and such so I thought I'd share. I'm currently attending a private university in Oklahoma and majoring in music arts and a French Minor. So if anyone knows French feel free to spark up a PM conversation. (I prefer Review in English for other's benefits.) I write music, poetry and such. Love songs are my specialty. So there's just a bit about me. Enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S.- If you could be cool and post the what time it is for you when you post your review so I can see from what time zones others are reviewing. If not that's totally cool. Just something fun for me.**

**Geetac- I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Anarion87- Thank you.**

**Shadeslayers of the Chosen One- Update here.**

**Tersios- More has arrived.**

**Guest- Thank you. And here is an update for you.**

**Slytherin66- I'm glad you enjoyed it. More to come to be sure. And I agree on the overlooked Parseltongue. I thought the muffling his heartbeat was a little original as well. Hoping you think this chapter has more originality to it. But we'll see. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

** . .86- Thank you. And indeed I shall.**

**Plums- You don't like Griffins?**

**SimFlyer- That shall be arriving soon enough my friend.**

**DJ Rodriguez- That shall come up soon enough. So no worries there. I plan to keep it up for sure.**

**Strydor- I'm glad you're seeing that in his decision of the Griffin. I wonder how many others see it. And agreed, not a one of them is replaceable. It was more that he was afraid they'd stop him, and not allow him to leave that he kept quiet. And I never named the Female basilisk so don't confuse Caelum (The Griffin) with the Basilisk. But it was indeed poetic. More soon is here.**

**Autumngold- Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Caliko- That is coming up in the next chapter. Don't worry a bit.**

**Devonger- It was Thanksgiving for me as well so thank you. Happy late Thanksgiving to you as well.**

**Marlastiano- Not a problem.**

**Caraline Fisher- Though I haven't delved into that much yet, they girls are on a potion. And no time frame on children or anything of that nature. And not a weird question at all. I'm glad you asked and are curious. Never fear to ask a question.**

**Blue Luver500- Thank you.**

**Arden Ranger- Though I see what you are saying. And they hit less in furious anger, more as to prove a point. And we'll get to more of that later. Just bear with me here.**

**Magitech- The couch of Banishment may soon happen. Who knows? And… thanks for the spelling error…**

**Cateagle- Thanks I took a little time on that chapter. So I hope you liked it. There may be a few here, though I did re read through it. I was more set on posting it in-between finals tests. Which is why it's taken so long to post this chapter.**

**The Dark Dragen- Hope it gets easier to "Get into" as I only plan on growing this story. As for what's planned. You get a little more of a taste this chapter.**

**Lawhejr- I understand that seeing it in other's very much. So no worries. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Penny the Wise- Thank you Penny.**

**Dault3883 Barron Backslash- The next chapter is here Baron Backslash.**

**Maedre- then find another story good sir. And I hope it meets your expectations.**

**Agnar- Think of it more as a dying grandfather's/great Grandfather's final wish vs. the rule of thumb for the whole family. Though you'll get more details later.**

**Lordblink- yes. Yes. I know I know. But I appreciate you reminding me. We'll get to that soon.**

**Bigfan22- They will get something close. You'll find out soon enough. School is fast approaching.**

**GL- What correspondence? And I know what a blog is sergeant sarcasm. But where is whatever you're talking of? Regardless, even if I did have something as what you've said and it bothers you that much, then I apologize. But I'm the writer so I shall do what I deem fit. This is my story, on my profile. Not meaning to be rude or anything. Just slightly annoying as it's coming across as if you run my story. Not the other way around. If I'm confused on something, or missing what you're talking about. Please inform me otherwise.**

Chapter 7

Several days passed in the Potter household before things returned to some semblance of normal. After Harry had awoken the next day he'd immediately jumped into training again. To some, noticeably trying to avoid the girls. Though at night he kept them as close as possible, hugging them to him tight every night, as if fearing he'd awake and find them missing. Not that any of them minded that. They loved being close to him. Though they were beginning to get annoyed at his seeming avoidance of them by diving into training. At least until Narcissa sat them down for tea one evening.

"Alright girls. It's time we had a talk. I've noticed the looks you're giving Harry and it's time we discussed those looks."

They looked between themselves at her words. Silently discussing who would voice their thoughts. Daphne seemed to draw the short stick.

"We just… well he's throwing himself into training, and is hardly around us at all during the day. But then at night… well he won't let go it seems." Daphne hesitantly stated, watching Narcissa to get a read of what was going on. "And… well it's just… he's being so hot, then cold and we don't know why. And honestly are quiet tired of it."

"Really girls. For some of the smartest and most powerful witches I've seen in a while, discounting that lovely Hermione of course. You three seem to miss important things when it comes to Harry. He's not avoiding you. He doesn't think he's strong enough to protect you. You know of his nightmares right? Has he told you what's happening in those nightmares?"

At their silent shaking of heads Narcissa sighed, but continued. "Well, he apparently took my words about trusting and talking to me when he woke up to heart. Because he's told me. In his nightmare, he doesn't defeat the Basilisk and you three come to get him. He's petrified and can only watch in misery as you three are killed by the Basilisk. Different ways usually, but the most often being it biting you the same way it got him, though you three don't survive. He fears losing you, and so he's training himself like this so he can protect and care for you. So he'll be strong enough."

"But… Harry's one of the most powerful wizards at school. Probably is now with everything we've found out." Susan spoke, eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she thought.

"True. But is he stronger than, say Dumbledore? Or Voldemort?"

"Well…. No. He could be though in the future. That much is for sure!" Daphne pointed out.

"That is also true. But does the future matter much to Harry right now? Or do you think he'd focusing on the now, and the problem he has in dealing with Voldemort and the Horcruxs?"

"We hadn't thought of that. Oh Arry why do you worry so much?" Fleur asked the air around her.

"And lastly, though he hasn't voiced these thoughts, I've seen them in the way he says things. In fact I doubt he even realizes that he's thinking this himself. More of a subconscious thing. But he doesn't feel like he deserves you three very much. The abuse he's taken makes it hard for him to accept that such three talented, and beautiful witches would be with him and love him. He was past it pretty well before. But after the fight, his nightmares, and your three's anger with him. He's feeling like he doesn't deserve you, and so needs to prove that he is. By training as hard as he can. And let me tell you, he's improving in leaps and bounds. Though I still win a majority of our duels, he'd doing most duels without uttering a word, silently casting every spell, and he's winning more often as well."

"Well then, we'll just have to tell him differently then. Come girls." Daphne spoke, preparing to stand before Narcissa's chuckle caused her to falter and look at the older witch in confusion.

"You may be very perceptive, and especially manipulative, but you haven't been with many men have you? Nor dated a lot I assume." Narcissa mused, smiling when Daphne blushed bright red. "That won't do anything to help you. It'll just push him harder, as he'll feel you're coddling him. No. To men, actions speak louder than words. So therefor, I suggest perhaps a shopping trip. School starts in a little under three weeks. So you could go with the excuse to pick up school supplies. Then perhaps you do some other shopping as well. Just some fun time, just the four of you. That'll be good for him." Narcissa finished, picking up her tea and sipping on it as she watched the girls discuss her words.

"Alright! We do need supplies anyways. And Fleur needs to get robes as well. Thanks Mrs. Black. We really appreciate it!" Susan exclaimed, speaking for the group as they all stood up, intent on seeking out Harry and kidnapping him if need be.

"And please. Call me Aunt Narcissa, or just Narcissa at the least. Mrs. Anything has always made me feel old, and that is something I don't appreciate." Narcissa said with a smile as the girls giggled and agreed to try it out.

/-/-/

Harry found himself being dragged through the streets of Diagon Alley by three excited witches. He wasn't sure how it had happened exactly. He'd been doing some one on one sword work with Sirius when the girls had come from the house. Marched up to him and said they were going shopping because they all needed school supplies. Sirius had watched them drag him away with a chuckle, saying he'd take care of Harry's sword and cleaning up.

Harry next found himself in the shower being scrubbed raw by three wives in a hurry to shop. Cleaning him quickly, and slightly painfully, of his sweat and grime from training.

Before he could blink he was dry, dressed, and being pushed into the floo without another word it seemed. Landing with a thud on his butt at the Leaky Cauldron. Before he could stand up, the Floo behind him lit up as out stepped Daphne, Susan, and Fleur. Picking him up without another thought they once again began dragging him outside and towards the shops of Diagon Alley.

And that lead him to the present, as they pulled him into Madame Malkin's for Fleur's school robes fitting. Harry just deciding to role with it, and enjoy the feeling of just relaxing with his wives as they held hands and gave Fleur different ideas on her robes.

Before he had much time to breathe he was once again being dragged outside and onwards to Flourish and Blott's for books. Them gathering both books that Fleur would need, as well as some extras they'd enjoy reading.

Next Harry suddenly found himself inside of the Cauldron shop picking up a new one for Fleur as she'd left hers at home for her sister to use, along with them purchasing a new advanced potions set for each of them.

The day was finishing in relative calm until an explosion rocked Florean's after dragging Harry all over Diagon Alley. Deciding some ice-cream would be good before going to Muggle London for some other supplies. Supplies the girls hadn't deigned to tell him about. Only smiling mysteriously as they did.

Running outside they found Diagon Alley under siege by a group of Death Eaters. There was two groups, one smaller group attacking shops and people at random, seemingly a distraction. As the larger of the two groups began fighting their way towards Gringotts.

The four leapt into action, pairing up as they strode forward. Daphne and Harry teaming up, while Susan and Fleur teamed up, taking on the Death Eaters, back to back and watching to make sure the other was covered.

Spells flew across the Alley, varying in colour and complexity. Blues, reds, and greens. Curses, spells, and jinx flying across the expanse. Many surprising the Death Eaters as curses and black magic were cast back at them from the four younger magicians, them not following their elders around them who were relying upon light magic and stunning spells. They were especially surprised when one hit a fellow DE and he fell the ground clutching at his sliced throat.

Soon Aurors had joined the fray, keeping the other half of the small group busy as the larger group battled the Goblins at the entrance to Gringotts, slowly but surely being pushed back as an especially blood thirsty looking Goblin leapt from the entrance to Gringotts, a beautiful sword striking out and claiming the heads of the two nearest Death Eaters. A crown upon the Goblin's head.

The battle raged on and growing in intensity as each side struggled for the advantage. When the winds of change began moving the momentum of the battle to the wizards and the Goblins at the arrival of the People's royal guards surging behind their king after being delayed in gathering magical weapons versus their usual ornamental weapons. Weapons good enough to intimidate and cut the head off a wizard, but not suited to a magical battle. Tearing through the Death Eater ranks, their magic armor taking care of any curses that hit them, their swords and spears cutting through every Death Eater in their way as they pushed forward to catch up to their King.

Soon Harry and the girls, along with the Aurors had managed to disable, or take out all but two Death Eaters who were currently involved in a duel with three Aurors as everyone watched their battle. Each side knowing the end was near. Harry and the girls had just gathered around one familiar looking Death Eater who's mask had begun slipping off, when they heard the shout.

"Potter! The Dark Lord says Hello!"

Harry turned just in time to see the last standing Death Eater cast a strange looking white spell at Harry and the girls. Thinking nothing of his own safety he jumped in front of the curse, erecting his shields quickly to take the blow.

The girls relaxed for a second when they saw the shield come up before the spell arrived, knowing that Harry's shields were some of the strongest they'd seen. But their joy was short lived as it simply slowed for a moment before passing through his shield to strike Harry as his arms came up to stop the curse with his hands.

Harry could only hope that his body stopped the curse, refusing to allow the three behind him to be injured because of his incompetent shields, or some foreign curse.

He surprisingly caught the curse in his hands, the momentum of it pushing him back and continuing to do so even after its momentum had been arrested. Harry quickly realizing that he couldn't let go or it would continue till it hit someone. Harry looked down at the spell, trying to figure out what it would do. When the knowledge seemed to leap into his mind as to what this curse would do. Knowing he didn't have long before it went off he turned to Daphne with a shout.

"Banish me! Quickly!"

Harry's voiced snapped her from the trance she was in and spurred her into unthinking action as she cast the charm with little more than a thought towards Harry before realizing in horror what she'd done.

Time seemed to slow for the girls as the spell left Daphne's wand, traveling towards Harry as he braced himself while still struggling against the spell in his hands. They all made eye contact with him as he mouthed his final words to them. "I love you." His eyes speaking volumes to how true this was as he took the Banishing charm in the chest. Shooting high into the sky and away from Diagon Alley.

The girls' screams pierced the air, all taking an involuntary step to where Harry had been but a second ago, hands stretching as if hoping to feel his body in the empty space he'd once occupied.

They looked up and watched in fear as he became little more than a dot in the sky. Relief hitting them as they saw him seemingly beginning his descent.

With little more than a thought they each prepared a spell to catch him when he fell back down, hoping he'd release the spell and do so.

Then the explosion rocked the very air around them. The explosion was huge, each of them realizing had that happened down there, half of Diagon Alley, if not more, would have been taken out.

Though that did not stop the pain that dropped them to their knees, nor the scream that was ripped from their lips. Each collapsing upon the ground as they wept. Numb to the arms that encircled them as Narcissa who'd been warned by charms she'd placed on each of them to some unknown danger. She held them close, her own sobs wracking their bodies. Deaf to the voice of Sirius as tears poured from his eyes, as he shouted at those around. His eyes frantic and his spirit shattered.

"WHERE'S MY SON!? WHERE IS HE?!" His anger, fear, and pain so great he didn't even notice his lack of the word god in front of son. For to him, that boy was his son.

/-/-/

Harry's eyes opened slowly. The light around him blinding him as he struggled to sit up.

"Sshh. Sshh. Lay back down. You're still healing you know." The calm voice soothed him. Laying back down as soft hands pushed against his chest.

"What… What's?" harry began.

"Go back to sleep little one. You're not healed yet. I'm surprised you've even awoken now, strong one for sure. Now _sleep_." Her words contained power this time. Harry's mind becoming dark as he struggled to remain awake.

"_No! The girls. I must… Protect… them…"_ His thoughts drifted off as he slipped into oblivion.

/-/-/

They found themselves ushered into a private room by the Royal Guards of the people. Their eyes still wet, and sobs silently racking their bodies as they stared lifelessly at the empty throne before them.

Their grieving was interrupted by the door opening and the King of the People, Ragnak taking his throne as he looked at the six grieving witches and wizard. "Please, you cry as if someone dear to you has passed."

At his words their eyes leapt to his, anger in their eyes at his seeming callousness until they saw a gleam in his eyes.

"I once again ask. Why do you weep as if someone had passed? As far as I know, but one being passed that was not a Death Eater this day. And that witch was an elderly and single woman known to frequent Knockturn Alley. So i ask again. Why do you greave?" Ragnak questioned, his mirth becoming apparent as he watched them working through his words.

"My lord… Do you mean to say that… he's not dead? That Harry survived that curse and fall?" Susan tentatively questioned.

"Exactly my dear. Now, I do not know where he is. He's seemed to disappear for the time being. But I do know he is alive. As were he dead, his will would have activated, and his vaults closed. As they are still open, he must then be alive. Sorry that is all the knowledge I have for you. But rest assured that I plan to find out all I can. I have special interest in Harry. He received a good word from one of my favored, Riphook. So, now that that is finished. I must bathe. Though I enjoy being covered in the blood of my enemies, my wife shall kill me shall I return home stinking of the battle. Though I may be king, it is true that in the home. She reigns supreme. If you'd excuse me, my guards shall escort you out once you are ready." Ragnak finished, standing to leave with a smile upon his face.

They sat for a moment, each smiling a little at the news that, at the least Harry was alive. Now they just had to wait for his return. Something he was making a habit of, and they did not approve. Not one bit.

/-/-/

He awoke again, what felt like ages later. This time greeted with a deep, but kind voice. "So he awakes again. You are indeed powerful my boy. But it is not yet time. You still need to _sleep_."

Harry felt the gentle touch of a finger upon his forehead as he struggled to sit. Only to feel himself pulled back into the darkness of sleep.

/-/-/

The third time he woke up, it was to the sound of several voices arguing. Two male, and one female. Harry instantly recognizing two of them as the woman who'd put him to sleep the first time, and the other as the kind voice that he'd heard upon his second awakening.

"Is this really him? How could he become involved in two prophecies at once? Albeit ours is less a prophecy, and more a… What am I trying to say here…? Requirement of Time I suppose." The third voice he hadn't heard yet spoke.

"Hush now Arthur. He's awake, though doing his best to hide it. Harry my child. You need to sleep. So _sleep_." Once again her words soothed him back to sleep, though as with every time he struggled against it, just to fall asleep again.

/-/-/

When Harry awoke the fourth time he was alone. Looking around him curiously taking in his surroundings. He didn't recognize a thing in the room, minus his wand which was on the bedside table.

The room's walls were white, light yew wood furniture around the room, as well as paneling the walls. A dresser, and two chests were scattered about the room.

Looking around he hesitantly slipped out of bed, grabbing his wand as he headed towards the door. Barely taking note of the fact he was dressed in nothing but a pair of silk trousers.

He found himself in a short hallway, a door that seemed to lead to the outside a short distance away. He began sneaking quietly down the hall, watching the doors as he passed to make sure he wasn't caught.

Near the end of the hall he found one door open, five people sitting inside. He paused momentarily to get a look at them, peeking through the cracked door. The first his eyes were drawn to was a handsome man. He was standing and facing the door, his hair strawberry blonde hair, with a matching beard, well-trimmed with a magnificent sword at his side.

Next his eyes were drawn to a beautiful woman to the blonde man's left, her long Raven black hair falling to her mid back, as she stood in a red and purple dress, her arms crossed as she seemed to berate the man sitting with his back to the door. Though Harry could see the love shining in her eyes as she looked to the man.

Next his eyes transferred to the sitting man, catching sight of messy brown hair and a clean shaven face. Puffing on a long pipe as he spoke with the raven haired beauty.

To the sitting man's left was another beautiful woman, her hair platinum blonde as she sat quietly and watched the unfolding drama between her three compatriots. A small smile on her face as she watched. Though Harry didn't miss how her eyes changed every time they fell upon the blonde bearded man.

Finally his eyes moved to the last member of the room, a tanned and smiling fellow, who was youthful as well as quiet handsome too. Clean shaven, his hair a tangled brown mess atop his head as he watched his friends. Adding his own words here and there, that seemed to spur the Raven haired woman along.

Deciding he'd seen enough he continued to sneak out. He'd just made it to the door when he heard a voice from the room "I'm going to check on Harry. He should be waking soon."

Panicking he quickly dashed through the door, leaving it open as he ran.

He found himself in a clearing within a forest, many small cottages like the one he'd been in surrounding him. He also found himself the object of many woman's eyes who were there, along with a several men.

Not thinking a moment longer he ran, just to escape, he needed to find out where he was and get home. He could send a message here later thanking them for healing him. But he had no idea who these people where, nor where he was. And most importantly if Daphne, Fleur, and Susan were safe. That was what troubled him the most, and pushed him on to keep running and escape.

He made it a few paces before he was surrounded by many of the men he'd seen, each with swords in sheaths as they held their hands out, trying to calm him.

"It's alright."

"Calm yourself there buddy. Everything's going to be alright."

Harry was having none of it. Pulling out his wand, trace be damned, he cast a summoning spell, pulling a sword from one of the men's sheaths and turning around to face them as they circled up around him.

Smiles erupted upon their faces. "He wants a challenge eh?" One said, his kind smile letting Harry know this was all fun in games to them.

The man pulled out his own sword and advanced towards Harry with a lazy overhanded swing.

Harry almost contemptuously blocked it, hitting it with all his strength and almost knocking the sword from the now surprised man's face.

Laughter erupted from the surrounded men. "Better take him seriously there Percival or he'll best you. Seems he's had a little bit of training there." One goaded.

Laughing himself, Percival nodded his agreement. "Must have had training from one of yours from that stance, eh Galahad?" Percival called back to the man before advancing more cautiously towards him.

He was a step away from beginning his attack again when the circle opened up to admit the five characters Harry'd seen in the cottage he'd been in.

"Hold up here. What's going on?" The blonde questioned upon arrival, his eyes falling on Harry and Percival.

"Now Percival. I think this opponent is out of your league friend. Not in swordplay, no need for offense. But he bares magic as well. Allow me." The blonde commanded, Percival stepping aside with a chuckle. "Shall we?" The blonde questioned, drawing the magnificent sword Harry had seen earlier.

Harry had only a moment to think _"I've made a mistake" _Before the man leapt forward with ferocious speed, Harry barely blocking his attack as he backpedaled.

Harry could only defend as the man advanced, a smile upon his face, and laughter ready at his throat. "You're not doing too bad there young one. Come Harry, try your skill with me!"

Harry was still confused as to how they knew his name, but shrugged it aside. The wrong, or stray thought here would hurt him. "Please let me go. I've got to make sure they're alright!" Harry shouted, pushing the man back momentarily with a burst of strength before leveling his wand and shooting forth the strongest stunner he could.

To his surprise it hit a shield barely a foot away from his wand. His eyes immediately went the young clean shaven man with messy brown hair, his finger pointed in Harry's direction, though no noise had left his mouth and no wand was present.

"What…? How did you, stop that with wandless magic?" Harry questioned, more to the air than anything as he stared at the man.

"Merlin, I think you've broken the boy." The blonde man laughed, sheathing his sword as he watched Harry.

The name Merlin snapped Harry from his shock. "WHAT!? You can't be… THE Merlin. You're too young, you don't look… right." Harry tried, not finding the words he was looking for as he took a few steps toward the smirking young man, who appeared to be, at the oldest in his mid-thirties.

"So what should I look like then? And I am in fact THE Merlin as you say." Merlin questioned, folding his arms as he regarded Harry with a playful smile. "Is this better?" Merlin questioned as he suddenly aged before Harry, his hair turning white, as a long beard suddenly erupted from his face that was reminisce of Dumbledore, with a staff appearing in his hand as he continued to smile at Harry.

"Merlin love. You know how I hate it when you use that form." The Raven haired lady spoke, stepping forward and linking arms with the Merlin.

"I'm sorry my love. Just proving a point here to our young guest Morgana. I'll change right back." And with as much ease he was once again the handsome and clean shaven man from before.

Harry's jaw must have been hanging low at the mention of Morgana as the Blonde haired man stepped forward. "Careful there. Fly's might fly right in." His hand closing Harry's jaw as he spoke.

"Now, now Arthur, aren't you being a little forward with young Harry? He hardly knows any of us. Yet." The blonde haired woman from before spoke, walking up and kissing Arthur quickly upon the lips.

"Please. The boy obviously doesn't mind. Look his mouth's still closed Viviane." Arthur defended, wrapping an arm around Viviane as he spoke.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me… that you," Harry pointed towards Merlin. "Are the Merlin. Like all powerful Wizard Merlin. And she, is Morgana, your supposed enemy and most powerful witch of her time. Hell! Probably any time at that. And this guy, is Arthur, I'm guessing King Arthur, and you must be the Lady of the Lake Viviane. Of course! Then you two were Sir Percival and Sir Galahad of the Knights of the Round Table. And I must be dead." Harry finished, falling on his butt upon the ground as he scrunched his eyes closed and tried to think.

He was greeted with laughter from everyone present. "You seem to be taking this better than the last one we had here. Went running of screaming for the hills he did." Percival laughed, patting Harry upon the back as he spoke.

"Harry. Why don't we go have some tea? There is much to talk about, and lots to learn." Merlin said, extending a hand to Harry who opened his eyes at Merlin's voice.

"I suppose so. Fate just can't keep her hands off me can she?" He quietly muttered as he accepted the hand up, and followed them inside the cottage.

/-/-/

Harry was sitting at the table sipping tea, as the five from before gathered around the table and watched him drinking his tea."Sooo…. This is excellent tea and all, but who are you. Well, less who and more why are you still alive, where am I, and why am I here? Is more like it." Harry began, setting his cup down to meet the amused look of the assembled people.

"Gets right down to it doesn't he?" The fifth mystery man chuckled. "By the way. I'm Gawain. Sir Gawain at that." Gawain spoke, extending a hand for Harry to shake.

"I believe I'll start out. And if any of you lot have anything to add, speak up." Merlin said, sitting forward some as he spoke. "First, as to why you're here, you washed ashore after that lovely stunt you pulled in Diagon Alley. Pretty battered and beaten, but Viviane here was able to patch you up and nurse you back to health. As to where, well Avalon my dear boy. Home of the Lady of the Lake and her kind. Also, less known, resting place for the surviving members of Camelot. Now, why we're still alive, is a much longer tale so sit back and enjoy." Merlin said, pulling out his piper and lighting it up before he began.

"As many know, there was a mighty clash in Camelot. Lancelot leading a rebellion for the hand of Guinevere, followed by many a knight of Camelot, but luckily not many of the Round. It was there that Mordred, intent on killing Arthur met his demise on Arthur's lance. Though in his rage he ran down the lance, further impaling himself upon the weapon just to strike one final time at Arthur. A mortal blow to Arthur atop his head. Here is where the lesser known details begin. Arthur did not die. I healed him, for we had one final battle to face. One last great enemy." Merlin paused for a long draft upon his pipe.

"A few other details is this. Morgana was not evil, nor Mordred's mother. That was Morguase who did all that. Arthur's half-sister. Morgana, is in fact my wife and lover. After the battle Gawain became Arthur's most trusted knight, replacing Lancelot, and in many ways exceeding him. As I mentioned, we had one last battle to fight. It was going well, and we were winning it as we fought, even though we were lacking many who should have been with us. But the… individual we were after cast one final spell, enacting that he would return in later years. He is a major threat to every living thing. Especially Magic. And I'm sorry to say, but I can't give you any further information on who that is. It's not time yet, so please do not ask. Magic itself came up with a solution. Every few centuries or so, there were, for lack of a better word, reincarnations made of us. Not really reincarnations, as you can see we are all still alive. More that they were similar to us, maybe in power, strength's, personalities. It varied. Sometimes they were of our blood, other times they weren't. But they were our chosen."

Here Morgana interrupted her Husband. "The last ones, as well as the most numerous we'd seen gathered in years, that you would know that Magic chose. Was Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. Godric was Arthur, Salazar was Merlin, Rowena was myself, and Helga was, interestingly enough, Gawain."

Harry could only chew upon their words, not sure what to say, nor what to believe. But looking at them, and feeling the magic power emenating form Merlin and Morgana. Both of a level that dwarfed both Dumbledore and Voldemort, he knew they were who they said they were. And he could only accept, that what they said was true. "Alright. So say I believe this. What does it have to do with me?"

"Every time at least four of the original people of Camelot's chosen are present, events like what happened with us play out. Sometimes on a grander scale, other times on a lesser scale. For instance, the split between Salazar and Godric, was but a much smaller version of the split in Camelot. And their prank war the battle that occurred between Lancelot and Arthur." Merlin informed, once again taking a long drag upon his pipe. "This century, the largest amount of our successors have coalesced together. Though it happened in a most unusual and unnatural way. But that's besides the point. Good enough for now that there are many present."

"And who might they be?" Harry asked, though he had a sneaking suspicion that he was one such being.

"As I'm sure you're thinking you are indeed one. Though for the first time, you are both myself, and Arthurs. The powerful magician, as well as the king that shall guide the people through their dark time. Another interesting fact, is all three of your chosen wives are different parts of Morgana. Daphne, Morgana's manipulative, smart, and cunning side. Susan, her caring and loyal side. Loyalty that kept her with me. And Fleur, her sensuality, and Veela heritage, as Morgana was one of the first half-blood Veela and I the first to resist its charm. There's more to it than that, but that is all that's easily explained." Merlin spoke.

"Why me?" Harry questioned. Not sure if he was amazed at what he was being told, or angry that once again something was out of control in his life and he was getting something he didn't deserve, nor was sure he wanted. "Why not Dumbledore as you Merlin? He's much stronger than me. And older." Harry tried weakly.

"Don't mention him to me. He happens to be of my own blood. He might have been to. Had he not kept… it doesn't matter. That isn't important right now. We'll discuss that at a later date. Gawain here's successor is Neville surprisingly enough. Do you have any guesses on some?"

"Is Voldemort Mordred then? Since we are destined to kill each other?"

"No. We were actually discussing it earlier Harry. It seems you were chosen as the 'chosen one' for two prophecies. And for that I am sorry. But do not worry. For we will be able to help you some on the Voldemort part of your life. We'll help with both sides of course, but we can interfere a lot more with Voldemort than our own prophecy. Voldemort is just a nuisance you must deal with before the real problem comes sadly. Mordred is actually Draco. He approached you first as a friend, as Mordred did Arthur, only to try and betray you in the end and kill you. Which he will do if you aren't careful. You're Lancelot is none other than Ronald Weasely. He seemed to be your best friend, but lets a woman come between you. Molly is Morguase, not much of a surprise considering her son." Morgana spoke, receiving nods of agreement from the table.

"Luna is myself. Lovely girl, you should trust her more you know? She isn't joking of the things she sees. They are truly there. In fact, here in Avalon many are common occurrences, and anyone can see them. I'm sure you'll discover this as you explore the island." Viviane said, smiling at Harry in a way that made him feel all warm.

"So why did you just now contact me? And not earlier?"

"Well, you being chosen as Merlin's and mine's successor hadn't been cemented yet. The Magic was still unsure. But when you jumped in front of the spell, and then sacrificed yourself for everyone else, it knew you were the one. Then we were able to bring you here." Arthur explained.

"Are there any other successors that have been made this time around?"

Merlin thought for a moment, puffing furiously upon his pipe as he did so. "Just two, well three more. Tracey Davis and Hermione Granger are in fact the Lady Nyneve, Gawain's wife. You do know the story of that I presume?"

"Can't say I remember off the top of my head." Harry sheepishly responded.

"I'll give you the shortened version then. A young damsel in distress asked for Arthur's help. Her love had been kidnapped by another knight, one who was cursed by a witch to be the way he was. Arthur was forced to figure out a riddle, '_what thing is it all Women desire?' _But our dear block head couldn't figure it out. But, luckily for him, he met a hag of a woman who offered the answer. We found out later she was the offending Knight's brother, similarly cursed. Anyways, she offered the answer for a price. To be married to a handsome young knight. Arthur accepted, gaining the answer of 'women wish to have their own will' a very right answer indeed. But after, Arthur could not decide who to force to marry the hag. How could he in good conscience do so? But Gawain here nobly volunteered. Taking it upon himself. That night, their wedding night in fact. She turned into a beautiful maid since the curse was broken. And she gave him the choice. 'Would you prefer me beautiful at night and ugly by day, or beautiful by day and ugly by night?' Thinking wisely upon the answer to the riddle before, he kissed her and said he left that up to her. Upon his answer, he fully broke the curse, and she is now permanently a beautiful maid. Reminisce of Hermione no? Someone who was thought ugly, but surely you've noticed now that someone loves her for her, and cares for her. And a little magic for the hair and teeth, and she's a very beautiful girl. Tracy was the same when she was younger." Merlin finished his story with a smile.

"Yes. I can see it. Makes a lot of sense I suppose. But what about the third?"

Here Arthur's mood visibly darkened, visibly angered till Viviane put an arm upon his own and kissed his cheek. "That would be Guinevere. Her successor is young Ginny Weasely. In the end, she wanted me for but my status, my power, and everything that came with being queen. She loved me in her own way for a time. But she left me the moment another was there she wished for. That man, being Lancelot." Arthur explained, his mood still dark as he finished.

"Ah. Well I'm glad I didn't have to marry her to find that out. No offense to you your highness."

"None taken. And please Arthur is fine."

"Harry, you said earlier why not Dumbledore? Since he was stronger and such. Well that isn't true. Though currently he is stronger, you will be stronger once you are a bit older. But I'm sure you didn't know that you could become stronger sooner than that?" Merlin questioned.

"How!? I've been told I can't do much till I'm of age, as my core isn't ready, or it's still adjusting to having the limiter removed."

"Harry, what do you know of Magical Cores? What have they told you?" Morgana questioned with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"Well um… not much honestly. Dumbledore tends to keep such knowledge to himself, and Sirius didn't want me worrying to much so asked that I not worry about it."

"Well, allow me then. There are two reasons you could be stronger easier and change. The first, is you are of my blood Harry. Both mine and Merlin's in fact. While Dumbledore is related to Merlin's brother, a powerful wizard in his own right. You are of our blood. Through your father, and your father through Godric. But we've looked, and you've more of me in you than Merlin." It was then Harry noticed her eyes. Burning Emerald.

"Ah. You've noticed my eyes. Indeed, Lily was distantly related to me as well. Though her relation is from an unknown sister of mine. Morlayne. My younger sister. Though not as powerful, she was smarter than I by far. She was brilliant in fact. Something your mother inherited. Along with the Le Fey eyes. Your eyes." Morgana paused here, her hand brushing Harry's cheek slightly as she looked into his eyes. "Where was I? Magical cores. That is the second reason. Your core is like, a hole in the ground, that holds water. The Water being your actual magic. Some people's cores are very deep, and they excel at one area of magic. But they are subpar at other types of magic. Others, are very wide holes. While they may never master one type of magic, like one with a deep core, they will be able to do many types of magic at a decent level. Maybe not that of a master, but better than an amateur would. Some have a good mix, both deep, and wide. Though never too much of an extreme in either. Finally, there are those like Voldemort, Dumbledore, and yourself Harry. Voldemort's hole is wide and deep, but much wider than it is deep, and he currently holds more water than any living magician. Though with each Horcrux you destroy some of his hole is filled in. While Dumbledore's hole is deeper than Voldemort's, he is a master at certain magic's. Though both he and Voldemort are strong enough to be considered masters of every type of magic. Now you. You on the other hand, your hole isn't filled yet. It is deep and wide, perhaps not as wide or deep as theirs is currently. But all holes can be made bigger. With the right training, we can both widen and deepen your hole, as well as fill it early."

"You can do that? What would I have to do? What can be done?" Harry begged, leaning forward eagerly in his chair to face the group, eliciting a laugh from them all.

"Sadly, it can't be done instantly. It will take several years to achieve the kind of core you will need, to both defeat Voldemort, our old enemy, and perhaps Dumbledore if he gets in the way." Merlin darkly mused, Harry confused by how Dumbledore could be an enemy. Putting aside the thought as he figured it must have to do with whatever Merlin had been talking of earlier.

"I can't stay here long sir. I need to get back. My wives are in danger, and I don't think they know I'm even alive. I need to get back to them." Harry said, standing up, slightly upset he couldn't get stronger while there.

"Don't worry my boy. Time flows differently in here. A week in the outside world, is equal to three and a half years in here. We will need approximately two weeks of the outside world's time to train and prepare you Harry. Can you give us two weeks? While here, your body will age normally, before you ask why we don't change, it's because once you reach twenty one, if you grow up to that age, you'll stay twenty one while here. But if you come here and are older, as I was." Merlin explained, quickly changing back to his old form for a moment. "Then you can chose the age you desire to be once here. When you return to the real world you will change back into your sixteen year old body, but you will keep all your knowledge, whatever growing and filling your core has been through, and all training. Physical, magical, and otherwise." Merlin finished.

"That would be wonderful then. I can assuredly spare two weeks. But… can we send a message to my wives and family then? They must be worried about me."

"Sadly no. But be rest assured that soon enough they will be told by Ragnak that you are alive. If you where in their world it would have happened already. But as I said, time flow differently. So there is no need to worry alright?" Morgana questioned.

"I suppose."

"Good. Then your training begins now Harry James Potter. Grab a sword. I call first dibs." Arthur shouted, leaping forward to grab Harry by the collar and begin dragging him outside. "Merlin, where'd you put his sword?"

"In the closet!" Merlin called back with a chuckle.

"Thanks!"

/-/-/

His training from then on was intense and took up most of his days. Hardly allowed a chance of rest. As the work they strived to achieve, as well as the knowledge they wished to impart to Harry was of a enormous size, and so left little time to dawdle.

In the morning he went through a physical work out with Gawain. Followed immediately after by sword lessons with Arthur. After being left beaten and sweaty by the two men he was allowed to shower before breakfast.

After breakfast he had lessons with Viviane in healing magic, learning all she could teach him that was not magic native to her people. Though she did give him a book for Luna. Knowledge she could use to increase herself.

After Viviane he went with Morgana and Merlin who then taught him the spells that they'd spent millennia perfecting and creating. They never called a spell dark, light, or other. Them scoffing at present wizard's and witches labels of dark and light magic. Confirming what Harry and a few believed that it was all intent.

He soaked up the knowledge and training they provided like a sponge. The only thought burning through his head, was with greater power and strength he could protect those he loved better. And… in a small part of his brain. Be more worthy of their affections.

So he trained as hard as he could, never asking for a break. Though periodically they gave him one. Allowing him to explore the island and meet the famous knights of the Round. At least those who'd survived.

/-/-/

The well-built and fit young man stood in his room, facing the window as he admired the rising sun. On his hip was strapped a steel claymore, rubies embedded in the hilt. While on his bed was a small suitcase, magically made, and filled with many things the man assumed would be needed upon the journey. Including two cages with small creatures within. Strange small creatures at that.

"Ready to go are we?" Came a feminine voice from behind him.

"It's been forever, though for them I suppose it's been but a couple weeks. Still. I'm excited to get back. I've missed them. More than I'd ever thought possible. It's like an ache that can't be contained now. Bursting within." The man mused, turning to face the Raven haired beauty at the door.

"Indeed. I could see it in your eyes Harry. Come here. One last hug before Merlin takes you home." Morgana spoke. Holding her arms out for a hug, which Harry gratefully took. "Don't forget what we've taught you. As well as everything we've told you. Especially about you know who. But do not rush that problem. Deal with it later. He is neither a current threat, nor in the way." Morgana whispered in his ear.

"How could I forget?" Harry thought. His mind going back to that night as they drank around the fire. Where he'd learned that, not only had Grindelwald made a horcrux, but that Dumbledore had it stored away, not being able to completely destroy the man he loved. A fact that had surprised Harry, and left him feeling a little weird after. But slowly shrugging it off.

He'd also found out, that Dumbledore had a painting of his Mother and Father stashed somewhere and wasn't giving it to Harry for fear he'd be angry for him having kept it in the first place. The reason for him doing that had been to prevent Harry from learning that Sirius was innocent, and that Peter had been the secret keeper. All in order to keep Harry with the Dursley's and under his watchful eye.

A fact that made Harry livid. But with some practiced Occlumency he'd been able to control his anger. He wasn't waiting for that. The painting would be in his hands before the first day of school had ended.

Lastly, he'd been informed that at some point they would summon him back to the island. Only this time with Daphne, Fleur, and Susan to better prepare them for what they would face after Voldemort. He realized that the thought of spending a few years on this island with them was something he really looked forward to. The place was beautiful.

He'd also been told to pass on a message from Merlin. Though he understood it not.

/-/-/

Tell them when you have the chance Harry. That we know what they did, whether they remember now. They will. Tell them we approve, and are grateful to them, and shall see them soon." Merlin had said, a smile upon his face at Harry's confusion before walking away. Pipe in hand.

/-/-/

Finishing the hug she kissed his forehead. "Be strong Harry. I'll see you soon. Well at least soon for you perhaps. It'll be a few years here I'm sure." Morgana finished. Turning to let him past her as he grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door.

He was halfway down the hall when Arthur came out of the kitchen. "Keep that sword clean and protected. You'll need it." He said, reaching forward to shake Harry's hand one final time.

"I will. Promise. A rusty blade can't slay anything." He quoted his sword teacher.

"Good. Safe journey's my friend. A duel will be needed upon you return. Hope you won't be too slow." Arthur finished as Harry walked out the door, shaking his head at the man's insults.

Indeed Harry would take care of the sword. Merlin and Morgana had worked together to enchant the sword, making it capable like Godric's sword could, to destroy horcruxs. Harry was eager to begin.

/-/-/

Horcruxs. He remembered the day, after almost two years of training. He'd been laying upon the ground after a particularly hard day. Feeling he had so much to learn, and so little time to do so. His mind racing with all he had yet to do.

Protect his wives, the school, destroy all the horcruxs. Find all of them first. Find a way to destroy them without having to carry around a Basilisk fang, or Godric's sword. So much to do, and so little time he felt.

His mind was beginning to once again go through everything he knew when he felt someone put a slip of paper in his hand. Opening his eyes he found a smiling Merlin above him. "What's this for then?" Harry asked.

"Read it. I'm sure you can figure it out." Merlin smirked, dodging the swing Harry took at him.

But Harry obeyed, opening the letter and reading.

_Tom's Diary_

_Salazar's locket_

_Gaunt ring_

_Ravenclaw Diadem_

_Helga's cup_

_Nagini the Snake_

_Harry Potter_

Harry's eyebrow got higher, and higher as he read. "You found them all?!" He asked excitedly.

"Regrettably we couldn't find out where they were. Or more precisely we aren't allowed to tell you. But we were able to inform you of what each one was. It'll be up to you to find them." Merlin corrected, slightly pleased with his and Morgana's findings.

"Thank you so much. This will… it will definitely help out a ton. Thanks." Harry stood, shaking Merlin's hand as he thanked him.

/-/-/

Harry arrived at the water's edge where Merlin was waiting, staff in hand in his older form to send Harry off. Offering him a final hug before he left Merlin waved his staff, a doorway appearing to the outside world. "Be safe my boy. You've got a long journey ahead of you. So much to do, so little time. But I have faith. So you should as well." Merlin finished, patting Harry on the back.

"Thanks Merlin. I couldn't tell you how much everything you've done for me so far means. It'll help out so much. I can't wait to return. So until then." Harry said, looking Merlin in the eyes before disappearing into the door way.

As he walked through the portal, he could feel the changes. His body shrank again, though he kept much of the muscle he'd gained while there, as well as keeping all of the speed and reflexes he'd honed. He felt his core expand for a moment, needing time to adjust and force his younger body's core to expand and combine with his newer and grown core.

It was an uncomfortable process, not unlike using polyjuice potion. But he pushed on, taking the pain as he knew what the gain would be.

Finally making it through the portal and found himself in Diagon Alley. A _"repaired Diagon Alley." _He thought as he Apparated away. Deciding to save his new tricks for another day.

/-/-/

He appeared outside the front door of the Manor. Taking a second to look around. It felt like a lifetime since he'd last been here. Taking a deep breath of the air, loving the scent of pine he picked up before opening the door and walking right in.

He maneuvered the halls with practices ease. Heading towards the tea parlor where he knew everyone would be gathering for breakfast.

He paused in the doorway to admire everyone. All of them gathered and eating at the table. Sirius sipping tea as he read the paper, Amelia politely cutting her eggs, her baby bump slightly visible now. Daphne buttering a crescent, as Susan lightly salted her hash, and Fleur blew upon her own tea for a sip. Narcissa lightly nibbling on a piece of toast as she looked through one of her magazines.

He could feel the sadness of the room as he stood there. Their moods, though now downright depressed, were most definitely down trodden as they went about their morning breakfast.

Everything ended with the sound of breaking glass, and a metal tray crashing upon the ground, finally succeeded by the loud gasp of Julia.

Everyone's eyes immediately went to Julia who was only gaping and pointing to the door on the opposite side of the room. All eyes followed her finger, only to find Harry standing there with a grin upon his face. "Hey everyone. How's life?"

Before he could utter another word he was tackled to the ground by three racing witches. Each latching onto him and refusing to let go. Their mouths rambling on at a hundred words per second as he tried to catch what they were saying. Though honestly he just wished to hold them. For it'd been seven years since he could.

"Girls. Girls. Not all at once eh?" Harry laughed, though he was only this in control thanks to his Occlumency, though even that was having a hard time containing his joy at finally being home and seeing his family and those he loved.

As they looked up at the sound of his voice, he captured each of their mouths in a hot and passionate kiss, not releasing each one till he needed a breath of air.

"Little better. Though there's way more where that came from. Got seven years of time away from you three to make up for." Harry said, laughing at the slight confusion in their eyes. "I love you. So much. I can't even… I can't even say how much I missed you three." He whispered before kissing them softly, but with all the love he could muster.

Slowly he stood, the girls still hardly letting go. Fleur and Susan each latched onto an arm, with Daphne's arms around his waist and not letting go.

"Hello pup. Bout time you returned!" Sirius easily responded, though the tears in his eyes were a testament to how he felt.

He came forward, the girls finally letting go for a second so Sirius could hug him tight. "Don't ever scare me like that again alright?" He whispered.

"Promise."

"Good. Now say hello to my wife and the kid to be." Sirius finished, stepping back and putting a hand on Amelia's lower back who just smiled at his words.

"It's good to have you back Harry. I hope everything was alright, and you're doing good?" Amelia questioned, leaning slightly forward to hug Harry, both mindful of her bump.

"Indeed. It was an interesting experience. I'll tell you all about it later. But who is this guy?" He asked, leaning down and, after permission from mother, put his hands on the slight bump, talking to it in a calming voice. Casting a silent, wandless, and traceless spell to determine gender. "So boy or girl everyone?"

Girl erupted from all the female's and Mathew's voice. While Sirius stood alone and proud with a proclaimed boy.

"Well it'll be interesting to see then won't it?" Harry asked, smiling as he decided for now to keep the gender a secret.

Amelia stood aside as the final person of their group stepped forward. Tears in her eyes as she met his own. "Oh Harry. Thank god." She whispered, before stepping forward and wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"_Is this what a mother's hug feels like?"_ He wondered as he closed his eyes and hugged Narcissa tight. "I missed you guys." He whispered.

"I missed you too." Narcissa answered. Knowing what he meant.

/-/-/


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all just let me say I'm sorry for taking so long to post. I had finals testing to finish up, and now I'm in Texas at my Grandmother's and she has no internet, and I've had no time to type. I've actually stayed up till around 4ish am to get this typed and posted. And for my other stories I plan on staying up tomorrow and the day after as well to post. So no worries. I'm currently piggybacking on my phone's spotty 4g here to post this. Hopefully it'll go through. I know there are probably many grammar mistakes and such, once I get home. (Tomorrow hopefully if I can take my car and leave the fam here.) I shall go through and edit this chapter then repost it.**

**DJ Rodriguez- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed that. Here's a long awaited chapter.**

**Guest- Sorry it wasn't soon, but here you go.**

**Makotochi- Thank you. I'm hoping it adds some flavor to the story, as well as a little originality. Maybe not right away as people do the whole reincarnation of Merlin thing often. But hopefully it'll be that way.**

**Magitech- Yeah. Shopping can be intense for sure. And yes. Many dreaded questions from woman have no answer. Thanks again. Here's another chapter.**

**Dead for Life- haha. I'm glad you're on your toes. What fun is a story that you already know the whole journey? The mystery is half the fun.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus- Thank you. I'm glad you liked it, and hope this one is as fun and exciting.**

**Lesopil- Harry is not a Horcrux. But he is still down as having been one. The list is all that are/were.**

**Azphxbrd- Thank you very much. And who knows If they are ready. I doubt some red heads and blondies will be.**

**Guest- Thank you. And another thanks for posting time, few did. And I've got several friends from school who live in Ohio.**

**YuukiAsuna-Chan- 1****st****. Thanks. Hermione is a good girl in this one. Sorry. (P.S. if you are Asuna as in SAO then props.) 2****nd****. I like a little originality at least in my stories. So thank you. 3****rd**** Well I'm sorry you shut down on my story so quickly, I've been told people really enjoy it. and no. Amelia is keeping the Bones title. Her second child with Sirius, should she have one, would be bones. And because he's getting his own. And true they are muggles, but house is more for the family. It's a title, not a building or anything else. Scenes coming up. 4****th****. The Dursley's problems will be showing up now that school has started. Dumbledore will get some disturbing messages. 5****th****. Read this chapter to see the whole deal with the spell. You need to be patient and know that I have everything planned out, and all will make sense by the end of this story. I'll not delete it, as it fits what I'm doing with the story. But thanks for the opinion as that helps make sure I'm covering all my bases.**

**Plums- I'm sorry it's getting old, yes it is all finished, but it's all part of the story line. Sorry.**

**Marlastiano- Np. Not at all.**

**Lordblink- Glad I'm catching your attention. Keep reading my friend.**

**Penny is Wise- Thanks. And I know right? It all made sense in my mind. P.S. arrrrre you wise?**

**Baaldr- appreciate it. Also thanks for posting time. Means a lot.**

**god of all- Thank you. Sorry it isn't soon, but a new chapter is here.**

**Autumngold- Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed the update. Here's another one for you, as delayed as it was.**

**The Dark Dragen- Appreciate it. Enjoy another chapter.**

**Bigfan22- Hogwarts is the next chapter. So read on!**

**Elvander72- Next chapter has arrived.**

**Blue Luver5000- Thanks a ton.**

**Sanbeegoldiewhitey- How are the other chapters' kind sir?**

**Jamnaz79- I'm glad it's different and interesting. Hope you keep with it.**

**Caraline Fisher- Thanks for the time zone update. I have friends in KC and one of my grandmother's works there often. And glad you like the story. Here is some more for you.**

** . - thanks a ton. Enjoy.**

**Hobbyfarmer- Hope my story becomes more fun and you stick with it. here's another chapter to hopefully pull you in more.**

**Slytherin66- just an ok chapter. You wound me good sir. And while the Aurors and such may stick with Stunners, Harry and girls may have used a stunner randomly but each time was followed by another spell so as to freeze them and then they take a cutter or other spell without being able to dodge. I hope you come to like the change, it will play a bigger part later on. Thanks! Merlin is def a pipe smoker in my opinion. **

**StudyofChaos- Here's the next one for you.**

**Dault3883 Barron Backslash- Thank you very much. Here's the next one.**

**Pizziagirl- Thank you very much. I couldn't soon, but did as soon as I could.**

**Cateagle- Yes, the Death Eater shall have something coming soon enough. Indeed, avoid the youngest weasley's.**

**Tjenx1026- Thank you. I hope it continues being one of the better ones. And also thanks for posting time.**

**Anime Princess- I said that one week was three and a half years. He stayed for two weeks, I.E. seven years. Sorry for the confusion there. Hope this clears it all up for you. And glad you like it!**

Chapter 8

They were all sitting at the table, Mathew and Julia included, as they listened to the tale that Harry weaved for them of where he'd been.

"It started when I caught that spell. For some reason, I automatically knew what the spell was, and what it did. The blithering fool had actually been trying to cast a different spell, but do to a stutter, and incorrect wand movement he cast that stronger, more deadly spell. I doubt he could figure out what those mistakes were and cast it again ever. Regardless, the spell was special, in that whoever it was his intent to kill, the spell would push towards them till it found them. Shields don't block it, walls don't impede it. Only the human body can, which is why I was able to grab it. I could feel it pulling itself towards one of you three girls, though I could not tell which. It also is made, so after a time it simply implodes, the idea being as long as it feels close enough to its target, that it can kill it by exploding nearby. It began pulsing, the sign that it's about to blow, and I knew of only one way to keep you all safe. I'm just glad you didn't think much when I yelled at you Daphne." Harry smirked, taking said wives hand as he kissed her soundly, struggling to contain the passion that was burning in his soul for his three extremely beautiful wives."

"Fair enough. But what happened afterwards Harry? Where'd you go, and why did you say earlier it's been seven years?" Susan commented, the question as much on her face as from her voice.

"Well apparently, when I did that I completed some sort of… test for magic. Invoking another prophecy about myself, and cementing myself as the main character, twice over in fact. And that in turn took me to… Avalon."

They all stared at him like he was crazy, each of them trying to gauge how serious he was, except for one older blonde haired lady who simply smiled, seeing the truth in the young boys eyes.

"I'm serious. I can show you all some memories in a bit if you still don't believe me. But at least let me finish before that."

After a nod from everyone seated, he began again. "I washed ashore, barely alive, on Avalon, where I was then healed by Viviane, Morgana, and Merlin. Yes you heard correctly, and it was THOSE Merlin, Morgana, and Viviane. Also present when I awoke several days later was King Arthur, Sir Gawain, and many other Knights of the round. What we learned of the tales of Camelot weren't all true. After the last battle, where Arthur was supposedly struck down by Mordred, Arthur had been healed by Merlin as they had one final battle. An enemy, who I do not yet no, or rather don't remember, faced them and lost. But cast one final spell, allowing him to return at a later date to finish his battle. Magic's answer to this spell, was for there to be chosen people throughout the centuries that resembled some of the people from Camelot to battle the evil should it arrive. The biggest number to occur would be four, until me that is. But back to what I was saying, the most recent were the founders, Salazar was Merlin, Godric was Arthur, Rowena was Morgana, and Helga was Gawain. Before you ask, no the people are neither gender specific, nor are the limited to one person."

"And you are one of them aren't you?" Daphne asked, though it came out as more of a statement. Everyone knew that with Harry's luck he was up to his teeth in whatever this prophecy was.

"Indeed, though I'm not alone. I'm the chosen of Merlin and Arthur, the first time this has ever happened in fact. You, Daphne, Fleur, and Susan are different aspects of Morgana, who was the first half-Veela there ever was." Harry saw the joy flash in Fleur's eyes at this knowledge. "There are other's as well, Ron is Lancelot because of his betrayal and our parting over a woman, Malfoy is Mordred, first approaches as a friend, only to try and kill me later, Molly is Morguase, plotting to set me up with someone of her choosing to get to my fame, money, and other such things. The same of Ginny, who is Guinevere, Seeking me for my fame, money, and status, only to drop me when another she desires comes."

Daphne let out a growl at the news of Ginny as she suddenly stood and sat in Harry's lap, claiming her for all the world to see as if Ginny would suddenly appear to try and seduce Harry. Fleur and Susan both drawing closer and wrapping an arm around his.

With a chuckle he continued, "Neville is Gawain, my most trusted and strong knight as well as friend after Lancelot's betrayal. Hermione and Tracey are Nyneve, Gawain's wife, and Luna is lady Viviane of the lake. She's actually blood related to Arthur and Viviane, as well as, everything she sees. Well it's real, just invisible here. There are few who can see them, I actually brought two such creatures here for Luna, though they are now invisible since taken off the island. Before you ask, I'll show them to you later. For now, listen." Harry commanded, hand's up to stop the flow of questions that were sitting upon the lips of each person there.

"While I was there, some more characters came to light, magic finally accepting them as such, Vernon as Sir Ector, the cruel uncle of Arthur as a child, and Sir Kay, his supposed brother who did nothing but beat, and force Arthur to do things for him. Sirius, you've become Sir Percival, on a quest for a mythical creature, who is Pettigrew, as well as a sort of father figure for Arthur and a protector of him. Narcissa, I'd like to tell you yours in private actually. If you are alright with that?" Harry suddenly becoming quiet and, shy almost. Narcissa seeing this, nodded, curious as to who she could be that would cause Harry to pull back some.

"Thank you. That is all for now, though I have this parchment here with a list of names. Should any other's be chosen, or cement in, their names will appear here and we can see who they are, and who they've become." Harry explained, pulling out a folded parchment that hummed with magic.

"Lastly, time on Avalon flows differently. Three and a half years there, equals but a week for us here. So, two weeks to you was…. Seven long years to me." At this Harry's eyes seemed to age before them, the longing he'd felt for his wives, and his family present, as well as the stress of all the training he'd received.

Daphne leaned forward, kissing him softly, but with love as she saw the look, Fleur following her example and kissing him after, as Susan but smiled, holding on to his arm harder, drawing him closer. All three girls' eyes met and agreed almost instantly. They had seven years to make up for, and tonight Harry would get that time back.

"So I trained for seven years there, learning all I could and growing my magical core, currently I'm just a little bit underneath Dumbledore in depth, and not as wide as Voldemort's. But I'm deeper than Voldemort, and wider than Dumbledore. By the end of this year, I should have surpassed him." At this declaration the adults all stretched out their magic to check his words. They were amazed at the power they felt, just waiting to burst from within this boy they had all accepted as family. The girls, due to their marriage bond, could feel the energy there, the power, and had been since he'd reappeared. They could only smile lovingly at their husband before a look from Daphne spurred him onwards with his tale.

"To make the rest of this short, they gave me a complete list of all the Horcruxs, which I will show you tomorrow, as well as, Merlin and Morgana did something in my mind palace. They locked many doors to me, that shall only be opened at a certain time, when the key is provided, or the knowledge is needed in a sort of life-or-death situation. Don't tell me how, they said it must be done. Because of that, I don't remember everything from my stay there, nor everything they'd told me. But I will remember when I need to, so I'm not worried, and neither should you. Finally, I would love to stay and chat all day, but I've been away from my wives for seven years, and have much to make up for. So if I could speak to you real fast Narcissa, then I'd like to take a long, long hot shower with my wives and be stuck in my room all day and night." Harry said, his eyes mischievous as the girls all nodded agreement and began heading to Harry's room.

"Fine you dog you, just remember some privacy and noise charms. I don't want to hear you all day and night. No one does." Sirius smirked as Harry just shook his head and nodded.

/-/-/

Arriving in the little library by the tea parlor, and after casting a few privacy charms around the place, Harry turned to Narcissa who was standing there watching him intently.

"So, give it to me straight Harry. Am I some sort of hag from their time, or perhaps someone destined to betray or hurt you? I can't figure out why you wish to keep it a secret who I am." Narcissa questioned, humor shining in her eyes as she spoke.

"Um… actually you're both Igraine, and Adhan, don't ask me how. But both of these are mothers. Igraine the mother of Arthur, and Adhan the mother of Merlin. Apparently…" Here Harry stopped, his blush coming forth as he refused to meet her eyes for fear of what he'd see, especially after his next words.

Narcissa watched, having a feeling of what he was about to say, and inside smiling as she hoped it was so. "Apparently, well not apparently. Gah! Just say it Harry, you're a man aren't you?" He shouted to himself. "I've come to see you as something of a mother, never having my own I don't even know what one should behave like, or act like. But every time you hug me, or admonish my behavior, or compliment how I'm improving, I get this feeling in my chest. And I can only guess, it's the feeling I'd have were you my mother." Harry finished, eyes downcast as he still refused to meet her gaze.

Narcissa was stunned silent, she'd guessed something close to this. But his words tore at her heart. Here was a child, one who'd never experienced the love of a mother, never felt the warmth of a hug from an older woman, and in the short amount of time she'd spent with him, he'd listened to her every word and taken it to heart. Not even her own blood son had done so, and she'd been trying to get him to listen for sixteen years. But the sway of his father had been to much. Now here she was, watching as a boy, who'd gone through more in his short life than any other's before him, and tears were in his eyes as he already set himself up for the rejection he knew was coming, but all the same hoping in his heart that, for once it wouldn't come.

Harry's eyes were staring at his feet as he pushed back the tears, he didn't know why he'd thought that since she'd become the mothers of Arthur, and Merlin, that she'd care for him that way. Maybe a nephew or something, sure. But a son. He'd been a fool.

So it was with a shock, and his body tensing up at the feel of two arms pulling him in to a hug that Harry was knocked from his thoughts.

"Oh Harry. I'd begun thinking more of you myself. Often how I wished that Draco could have been more like you. I was just hesitant to act out on these feelings because… Well I just didn't want you to feel as if I were trying to force Sirius away from you, or replace Lily in any way. I'm proud that Magic has seen fit to place me in this position, as well as you thinking that way. Now, why don't you go take care of your wives? I have business to take care of today, but tomorrow we shall talk alright?" Narcissa gently spoke, forcing Harry to look at her after their hug, her heart aching as she hoped, that maybe, just maybe, she'd found a son she could love, who'd love her in return.

/-/-/

Harry climbed the stairs as fast as he could, anticipation for the rest of the day and night burning through his veins as he opened to door to his room. Hearing the shower running, and finding a trail of skirts, blouses, socks, bras, and underwear leading to the bathroom he quickly stripped and walked into the bathroom.

He looked into the shower and saw the sight he'd been dreaming of for seven years, all three standing in the shower, water dripping down their bodies as they all watched him patiently, desire and love burning in their eyes as Susan and Fleur suddenly dashed forward dragging their husband forward's and into the shower with them.

The moment he was in the water Daphne dropped to her knees, taking his already growing member in her mouth, as Fleur began earnestly kissing Harry and Susan dragging one of Harry's hands up to caress her breasts.

Harry could feel himself approaching his climax, and so knowing, halted his kissing of Fleur, and his menstruations on Susan's breasts, and pulled Daphne up as her legs wrapped around him. Knowing what he wished, she put her hand between them and grabbed hold of his manhood, guiding it into her awaiting self, both gasping together as he entered her. Immediately he began kissing Fleur and massaging Susan's breasts, as Daphne rode him to climax, loving the feeling of his strong arms that supported her as she bounced.

After her and Harry's climax, Daphne climbed off, taking Fleur's spot in kissing Harry as Fleur stood in front of Harry, bending at the waist. "Take me 'arry. Take me from behind and remind me why you are my only lover non?" Fleur innocently said, turning and looking at Harry over her shapely butt, smiling and moaning in synch with Harry as he entered her slowly, before taking up a rhythmic pace of thrusting into her.

Her climax hit like a wave, her scream of Harrys' name echoing of the walls of the bathroom as Harry soon joined her, pushed over the edge by the sound of her voice and the clenching of her walls upon his member.

Moving quickly out of the way, Fleur pulled Harry's hand from Susan's large breast's and onto her own breast as Susan decided she liked Daphne's way the best, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Harry as she quickly guided him into her. Giving a small squeak as he entered her and immediately bouncing upon him as she leaned back, Daphne still kissing Harry for all she was worth.

They stayed in the shower, taking turns having Harry within them, even taking time to pleasure each other while one was busy with Harry for over an hour, before Daphne began pushing Harry out as she kissed him, followed eagerly by Fleur and Susan. Each of them momentarily surprised when Harry, silently, and wandlessly cast drying charms on them all while his eyes were closed and mouth filled with Daphne's.

Daphne pushed him upon the bed, still locked onto his mouth before mounting him and beginning to ride him.

"Share him, Mon amour, I'm not done either." Fleur pouted as Daphne sheepishly smiled and pulled away from Kissing Harry. Fleur immediately straddled Harry. "Taste me Mon amour." She whispered throatily, as Harry readily began.

Susan was sitting on the bed, envious of her two counterparts before she felt Harry's searching hand pull her nearer, and with a gasp of surprise from her, his fingers found her womanhood and began stroking, much to the pleasure and moans of Susan.

Harry kept this up till each of them had climaxes, before Susan traded with Daphne, and Fleur with Susan, as Daphne straddled Harry's head, gasping in shock and pleasure as his tongue found her womanhood.

They switched one last time after bliss found them, Fleur now riding Harry like the queen she felt, as Daphne felt the wondrous dexterity of Harry's fingers, and Susan realized how much more she loved Harry's tongue and mouth.

They loved each other for hours, well until it became dark, having skipped dinner for their passion and lovemaking. Susan was the first to drop exhausted upon the mattress, curling up on the side of the bed, content to watch her lovers till she fell asleep.

Daphne currently had Harry atop her, thrusting into her, as Fleur sat behind Daphne's head and kissed Harry deeply as he made love to her.

Her next climax was her biggest yet, and seemed to continue on to another, and then another before she finally felt Harry himself reach bliss, both falling tiredly down before Daphne felt him hardening again inside her. "I'm done for now my love. But your French love wishes for more. I'm sure she can keep up." Daphne gasped out, pulling Harry out of her and moving out of the way. Going over and cuddling into Susan, using her formidable breasts as a pillow as she watched the last two continue in their love making.

"Come 'Arry, I haven't had my fill of you yet." Fleur commanded, pushing Harry back upon the bad before straddling his face once again, to lean down and take him in her mouth. Humming all the while.

Harry could barely think as more pleasure rocked his body, but pushing aside his own pleasure he pushed on, pulling Fleur's tasty womanhood down to his mouth.

The continued like this till Fleur and Harry finally collapsed, unable to continue on. Fleur turned around, climbing up Harry's body as Daphne climbed tiredly over them both and curled into Harry's right side, as Susan was pulled into Harry's left side.

Falling asleep in a hot and sweaty tangle, they all fell asleep with smiles on their faces. None bigger than Harry's.

/-/-/

The next morning saw them all awaking early that morning. Spending the next two hours in the shower, only a quarter of that being washing and cleaning, they finally emerged with smiles as stopped them from drying off.

"Please. Allow me." Harry smiled, taking the soft towel from Susan's hands as he began toweling her off himself. Moving to Fleur, and then Daphne. "Now, lay down please." Harry instructed, conjuring three table like beds in their bedroom.

Smiling in anticipation they each obeyed, laying down on their stomachs. It was with a moan of pleasure that Harry began massaging them. One by one, taking his time with each one as he eased the soreness from their muscles, loving the feel of their bodies as he massaged away. Eventually he flipped them over and began working on the front of their bodies.

/-/-/

They were sitting and eating breakfast, smiles plastered upon all of their faces when Sirius and Amelia joined them. "Morning pup. I'm just going to guess you had quiet the night last night hhmm?"

Harry and his wives all had the decency to blush at his words, as Amelia swatted his arm. "Behave. He wasn't the only one who didn't." She threatened, causing Sirius himself to blush.

"Now. Harry, real fast we have some questions for you. We didn't talk about your time facing the basilisk almost at all after you woke up and threw yourself into training. But, following what you told us about where you were and such. We found the cave. Calling to us a Potions expert, we found someone to render the beast into useful parts. We sold most of it, only keeping a few things for you. We kept several phials of its poison, one whole eyes, eight fangs, almost all if it's skin, and then some of it's bones crushed up into powder. The rest we sold to the highest bidders, bringing you a profit of eight hundred thousand galleons." Sirius began, watching in amusement as Harry's eyes widened at this news.

"Thank you, I was actually planning on doing that myself sometime next week before school, but you've saved me time. Will the same renderer be willing to help with the first basilisk I killed? It should still be relatively whole down in the tunnels?"

"Indeed, we would have done that one then, but no one knew where, or at least how to get into the chamber. So we had to wait." Sirius answered. "And lastly the eggs are waiting in a greenhouse being incubated. We are trying to see whether the griffins inside still live, or have passed on. After that, we can decide what to do with them." Sirius finished, digging into his breakfast as he finished.

Breakfast continued on in companionable silence until a owl flew in through the open window, landing on the table next to Harry and offering it's leg, to which a letter was attached.

"What's this then?" Harry mussed opening and reading aloud the letter.

_To Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor and Lady Potter_

_It came to our attention today that a vault has recently opened up for you,_

_Along with Ladies Peverell, and Gryffindor, and five other's. _

_This letter is to invite you to view the contents of this vault_

_Along with the other specified individuals in four days' time,_

_After which you will take a trip, as required by the opening of the vault._

_If you comply, please send your response with this owl._

_ Though we must highly recommend you come _

_As this vault was shared between the four founders of Hogwarts, _

_And contains items from Merlin and Morgana themselves._

_With all haste_

_Griphook._

"Well then, you girls fancy a trip to Gringotts?" Harry questioned, receiving nods of affirmation from them all as they began finishing their breakfast.

"Harry, may I speak to you for a moment?" Narcissa's voice suddenly called from one doorway in, an anxious look upon her face as Harry stood to join her. Missing the smile of amusement that was on Sirius' face, a smile that was not missed by Harry's loving wives.

/-/-/

Harry followed Narcissa into a room where she waited with a stopwatch dangling from her hands. "Hello Harry. You remember our conversation yesterday correct? Well… I was wondering if… well I was wondering if you'd like to become my son in reality? I have adoption papers here, and Sirius has given his blessing. Said he'd seen the way we'd been acting around each other and had actually expected it soon."

Harry was frozen in shock, of all the things he'd expected her to say, this wasn't one.

Mistaking his pause she continued on, "Now, don't get me wrong, Sirius will still be your godfather, and if you wish your full magical guardian and such. But… Harry I wish for a son who looks at me with love, who wants to be around me, and listens' when I speak. Draco stopped being that child by the time he was seven. His father having completely twisted him. He's already been banned from the Black family and family name by Sirius, casting him out and removing any and all chances of him ever inheriting. I have disowned him as well, if you are worried about being his sibling." Narcissa finished with a small smirk as a matching one appeared upon Harry's.

Harry thought for a moment, of all he'd said the other night, and all that he'd thought about while in Avalon. He couldn't help but, hunger for those things. For a mother. But he also didn't want to betray his mother, he was worried that could happen.

He might have stayed and worried forever had he not heard a voice whisper in his ear, a voice he knew to be his mother and father's as it was the same voice he'd heard as they'd appeared during his duel with Voldemort at the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

_"Accept Harry. We know you love us. You deserve this love, just as you deserve those three lovely ladies in that room with you. So say yes, my love." _His mother's voice whispered in his ear, as he felt a gentle caress in a breeze seemed to appear in the room, softly stroking his face before vanishing.

"Yes. Yes I'd love to." Harry choked out, fighting the tears he felt in his eyes_. How could he be worthy of such love, from so many? How?_

"Thank you." Narcissa whispered, pulling Harry into a hug. "I wish to do this right, and in the ancient ways. So come with me please."

Stepping towards a table that was set up in the corner of the room, Harry found papers over the adoption of himself by Narcissa. "By signing this paper with this blood quill, I will then do the same, you shall become my child, and bear the name black. But do not worry, you shan't have to get another wife or anything, as whatever child Sirius has shall be the heir to House Black. You shall just get a sizable vault and access to our heirlooms, and artifacts easier."

Numbly nodding, hardly believing what was occurring, Harry picked up the quill, pausing for a moment before finally signing his name upon the document, followed swiftly by Narcissa.

There was a flash of light around the document and then Harry was engulfed in a hug by Narcissa. "I promise to always be there for you, as the mother you never had. Promise, alright my child?"

"Thanks…" Harry choked out. "Mom…"

/-/-/

When Harry finally entered the tea parlor again, there was a huge smile upon his face again, though a different smile than his morning one. AS well as a large smile upon Narcissa's face as well.

"I'm going to guess he accepted then?" Sirius questioned, smiling as Harry nodded, hugging his wives as they squealed in delight, having been informed of what Narcissa was planning.

"He also agreed that I could be half of his guardian. Basically Sirius, you are now the father, and I the mother in the ruling of my son." Narcissa said with pride as she stood behind Harry, hands on either shoulder, as they both thought fondly of finally having one of their hearts biggest desires.

/-/-/

By midafternoon, Malfoy received a note, informing him he had been wiped from all records of the Black family, as well as disowned by his mother and replaced.

It was an angry Draco that charged into his father's room, whining to his father at everything that had happened and was going on. Only to be backhanded across the room. "Man up! You think I enjoy this?! This living in squalor, we've lost everything! Everything!" Luscious screamed, angry from his ex-wife's machinations, as well as the recent Crucio session he'd endured, a constant for him since the dark lord had found out about all that had occurred in since Luscious' return from his solidifying of the marriage contract for Draco.

/-/-/

The next four days passed in companionable fun. The family opting out of any more training, and instead, at Fleur's behest, spent two days in magical France getting a chance to spend time with Fleur's family. Harry and the other's finally meeting Fleur's sister Gabrielle.

Harry and Gabrielle took an instant liking to each other, Harry taking the stance of an older brother with her easily. For their time there, hardly a moment passed where she was not at his side, looking up with wonder and awe as he performed some of the magic he'd learned from Merlin and Morgana.

They then too the last two days to stay at Greengrass Manor and meet the rest of Daphne's family. Including the fire cracker that was Astoria. She took became like a little sister to Harry, though she took a little longer before warming up to the tall youth. But when she did, she as well hardly left his side, always watching him, normally holding his hand, or arm as they walked. She even fell asleep atop him, as he was stretched out on a couch reading when she came and joined him, asking him to read to her.

He'd happily complied, and they were both found later by three smiling witches asleep with the book on the floor next to the couch, Astoria cuddling into her step-brother's chest as he arms held her tight and kept her warm.

/-/-/

On the beginning of the fifth day they arrived at Gringotts and were quickly ushered into a room already occupied by Hermione, Tracey and Neville. "Hello you three. You wouldn't happen to have a better clue than us as to why we're here do you?" Harry questioned, walking forward and shaking Neville's hand as the girls all walked over to a table with chairs and began talking.

"Afraid not. All I know, is that all four of the founder's heirs have been called, as well as their husbands or wives." Neville commented, confusion evident on face.

"Why, we get part of our inheritance today of course." Came a dreamy voice that Harry knew could only belong to Luna Lovegood.

Turning to say hello, the words caught in his mouth as he saw Blaise Zabini upon the arm of Luna Lovegood.

"Um… Luna, so nice to… see you. Zabini."

Blaise just nodded as Luna smiled. "Did you know, that Zab's here has had a crush on me since my first year here?" Luna asked excitedly, getting a deep blush from the Italian boy. "So when the law came out, he begged his father to ask mine for my hand. Luckily daddy knew what was best and said yes! Blaise was one of the few boys who didn't have any Nargles on him at all!" Luna exclaimed, pulling her, now known husband closer as he blushed even more.

"You see… Well, my mother's like her you see? Has the gift of pure sight." He explained, still blushing red.

Harry and his wives all nodded, having been informed by Harry that Luna truly had a gift, as Neville, Hermione, and Tracey just looked on in confusion.

Before more could be said the door opened and in walked Riphook. "Thank you all for coming, now I wish we could take time for pleasantries, but we are in a right hurry to complete this Vaults' requirements and get you where you need to go after." Griphook began. "You already know each other, but just in case allow me. Harry heir of Gryffindor, Daphne Heir of Slytherin, Neville Heir of Hufflepuff, and Luna Lovegood, Heir of Ravenclaw."

Harry and the girls all looked with mild surprise at Luna who just gave a dreamy smile back before turning back to follow Griphook as he headed out the door.

They followed him back into the back rooms and into a cart as Griphook began their journey deep into the bowels of Gringotts.

At their arrival, they stared in awe at the doors before them. Huge doors the size of Hogwarts own gates, with the Hogwarts emblem emblazoned upon the door. "If you would each place a hand on the doors please. It shall recognize your magic and open." Griphook commanded.

They quickly complied, stepping forward as their wives, and husband watched with interest. The doors glowed silver for a moment before opening with a creak as they all looked inside.

All they found was nine pedestals, all with nameplates mounted on them, and an item placed on top, followed with a letter on the pedestal in the middle.

Stepping forward they found their own names upon the plates. Upon Harry's pedestal he found vambraces made of tanned basilisk hide, with runes etched in gold all down it, and a large ruby gemstone over where the top of his hand would be protected. While Daphne found a choker, made from black silk, with a silver circle that fell over her throat, with a sapphire gem shaped like a seven point star, with a round circle emerald forming the center of the star.

Fleur found a pair of earrings, both a solid diamond cut to look like a Rose in full bloom, while Susan found a platinum ring with an Amber stone as its center piece, with two smaller diamonds on either side of it.

Neville found a Locket that hung low on his chest, made of gold with a large Onyx like gem covering the front, with a golden badger etched inside the gem, as Hermione found a silver bracelet mounted with a large Opal surrounded by a ring of small diamonds. Tracey finding a Platinum brooch in the shape of a coiled snake, with two diamonds as its eyes.

Luna found a tiara, made from silver and studded with seven round sapphire's and topped with a large diamond at the top, while her husband found a ring with a large emerald in the shape of a snake head preparing to bite, jaws open and eyes closed.

"What are these for?" Harry asked, searching his mind palace to see if Merlin had left any information for him, but none of the closed doors would open for him.

"That, I'm afraid is for you to find out. In the center is a note for you to open after you visit the place they wish to send you. Here is a portkey for you all to use. It shall take you there and back. Please be swift, there is more to be done." Griphook commanded, a small twinkle in his eye and a horrifying grin upon his face as they took the portkey with obvious trepidation.

/-/-/

When they arrived at their destination, they found themselves inside some sort of cave, ancient runes marking the ground all around them in a curious shape.

Each felt drawn to a certain location. Luna was first, walking over to a point farthest away from everyone else, stopping and looking around, a knowing smile on her face. Next was Blaise, standing a ways from his wife and in a straight line from her, near where the group originally was.

Next to move was Daphne, Fleur, and Susan. Each standing in a triangle shape inside of the line created by Luna and Blaise, Daphne in line with them, but closer to Luna than Blaise, as Fleur and Susan stood as two point out to either side of Blaise.

Neville, Tracey, and Hermione moved soon after Daphne and the others, standing in three points over a circle drawn in the ground, inside of the girls Triangle.

Finally Harry moved, standing the center of them all, in line with Luna, Daphne, and Blaise. As soon as he stopped moving, having finally found the spot that seemed to be calling out to him, all the runes upon the floor came to life, shining a bright blue as each found they could not move.

Panic set in as they all struggled to move, but none could. It was then Harry noticed the shape they were standing in, as the ground lit up, drawing lines between all of them, slowly but surely making the deathly hallows sign.

A voice then echoed through the darkness, a voice that seemed as old as time, and made the very air vibrate with its power. Harry knew intimately that this voice was the mouthpiece of magic itself.

"_**Welcome chosen! Those who shall fight the coming darkness. Heirs to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Viviane, and Gawain. Those chosen, shall now be given better means to fight, as decreed by Magic herself. Prepare yourselves! For Magic has spoken and so shall it be! Each shall receive a different gift! Use it well!" **_

And just as swiftly the voice was gone, but the lights from the runes, and lines between them got brighter and brighter till they were forced to close their eyes. As one their screams came to together as their bodies seemed to burn.

/-/-/

When the light finally died down, and Harry was able to see. He could only stop and stare, everyone had somehow been transported next to their significant others. Luna and Blaise, now both slightly taller, sporting pointed ears, and upturned eyes, as Neville, Hermione, and Tracey seemed to having trouble remembering what they looked like as their hair and eyes changed many different colors. Turning to face his wives he say them all feeling their now elongated canine's and staring at the small and thin red ring that was now surrounding their pupils, inside of their already colorful eyes.

"Harry! I think you'd better read that letter!" Luna commented, her dreamy voice now gone as a serious note pierce through it.

"Of course!"

_Children, if you are reading this, then the changing was a success._

_This was decided upon by my and my three companions many years ago._

_We are all of the blood you now find yourselves._

_We all had the blood to become it somewhere in our family line, _

_And so included it in the magical inheritance for out heirs._

_This will give you an edge over whatever you currently face,_

_As well as what you may end up facing._

_And since you are here and the four have shown up at the same time,_

_Then you must be the chosen ones, as we were not._

_This shall help you fight the coming darkness. Stay strong all of you."_

_Signed_

_G.G. S.S. H.H. R.R._

"What does he mean chosen ones? What coming darkness?" Hermione questioned, angry at the confusion that seemed to be suffocating her. Also angry her hair wouldn't change back to her natural brown, and was now a frizzy blue. "Does he mean Voldemort?"

"Well… no easy way to say this, so just a second." Harry sheepishly responded after a nod from his wives. Quickly conjuring a Pensieve, he withdrew a memory and tossed it in, inviting the other's with him to go and view it.

/-/-/

An hour later they exited, having seen Harry's explanation about where he'd been to his family upon his return.

"So we're all… Well most of us, some of the chosen of Camelot, as well as the Founders?" Neville questioned. "This is insane! Awesome I know! But insane none-the-less. Gran's going to lose it when I tell her."

"That still doesn't explain elven Luna here, our changing looks, nor our sudden four Vampire friends." Hermione explained.

"Just a second. There's a second letter. Here we go."

"_Four of you are now Vampires, _

_Stronger, faster, and more durable than just about anyone else in the room._

_But you are not just some regular Vampire. _

_For you only require blood once every two months, _

_And can otherwise sustain yourselves on regular food._

_Your magic shall have also grown some, _

_Two should be high elves, also stronger, and faster than normal, _

_With your magic growing._

_And lastly, three of you should be what is known as changelings._

_ What occurs when a werewolf mates with a Metamorphmagus._

_You have a dormant wolf form you can awaken, _

_While still allowing you an Animagus form as well._

_Along with the natural ability to change your looks,_

_You are limited in you can't change your size,_

_Muscle density and such._

_You also have the increased speed, reflexes, and strength of a werewolf._

_All of you are immortal, but none of you are invulnerable. _

_Age shall not claim your life, but an errant spell, or sword shall._

_And finally, the gifts you found in the vault,_

_They are to help you with your magic, _

_It will help you adjust to the increase in magic, _

_And act as a wand for you, focusing your magic._

_May these gifts help you in your endeavors._

_G.G S.S. R.R. H.H. _

_P.S. As a final gift we've also changed those close to you._

"You weren't kidding when you said Godric and Salazar were pranksters huh?" Daphne commented, earning a chuckle from everyone around them.

"I think we'd all better get back. I'm sure there's going to be many questions for us upon arrival at our homes.

"No kidding. Grans going to kill me." Neville mentioned as they began putting on their items from the vault to help with their power. They then grabbed hold of the portkey to head back to Gringotts.

/-/-/

They arrived in the room to be greeted by Griphook standing with a box of various rings. "Welcome back. I expect the ritual was a success then and you are all indeed the chosen ones?" Griphook asked excitedly.

Harry glared for a moment. "You could have warned us you know?"

"Ah. I could not for several reasons. The first is we of the People weren't sure you were the chosen ones, as well as it is specified in the rules of the vault we can't. There has been a legend since the time of Arthur for the People that he will return in some manner to fight a great evil, and should the People help, we shall be free, should we interfere ruin would follow. This is one of the reasons we were so eager to help you and your godfather Lord Potter, as well as now so eager to get you here. We most likely would have helped anyways, as you and Lord Black always show us respect. But add in your likely hood to be the chosen one of that prophecy as well… well we couldn't stand idly by and not do anything."

"I… suppose I can understand that. I do have another question, if there was items for us, why aren't there items for our family's to help them with their power as well?"

"A good question my Lord. That would be for two reasons, the two younger siblings of Lady Gryffindor and Lady Potter their power increase can easily be added into their training as if they were simply powerful children, while since the adults' cores have been, as I'm sure Morgana explained, dug out, so they have simply been filled more and dug perhaps a tiny bit bigger to accommodate the new power. So they will only need a slight bit of training to adjust to their new power. While all of you, your cores are neither done growing, neither are you just beginning training. You are used to a certain power level when casting, and your body's core has just been force expanded, and force filled, while it's still growing naturally. Therefore you need items to help control that. Also most of you, discounting Lord Potter and his wives of course, have the trace, now you can just use the items as your wands for magic you don't wish traced."

"Now. There are a few more things we need to finish. First of all is a book for each of you. Through the ritual you were each given a special magic, as well as magic that is natural to your species. For you Lady Ravenclaw-Zabini is a book on your now increased Sight and Seer magic, as well as some basic High Elf magic for both you and your Lord. For Lord Zabini here we have a book on High elf reverse healing, instead of making a wound better, you could make it worse, infect it, and many other nasty surprises." As he finished he handed them a portkey to Blaise's house and they left with a nod from one, and a wave from the other.

"For young Lady Hufflepuff we have an advanced book on Arithmancy, for you Lady Longbottom we have this book on concealment, privacy, concealment, and tracking charms and spells, you'll find you now have quiet the affinity to this style of magic. Lord Hufflepuff-Longbottom, here is a book on multiple form Animagus. Aside from your now natural wolf form from being a Changeling, you will find you have two, perhaps three Animagus forms you'll be able to turn into. Finally this last book is for the three of you, and is a basic book for Changelings on how their magic works, and what all you'll be able to do and accomplish with it." As he finished he handed them a portkey as well, all three waving goodbye as they protkeyed away home.

"Now for your Lady Gryffindor, here is a book for your Allure. Your Allure has been completely caged, and shall only affect those you wish it to, as well as, I know your husband used to be rather immune. You shall find that is gone and should you wish it for you and your wives, you can surely keep him going long into the night." Griphook finished this with a grin as Fleur, Daphne, Susan, and Harry all blushed profusely at his words. "For you, Lady Peverell, is a book on special shielding spells, many of which no other wizard or witch, discounting your husband, Tom Riddle, and perhaps Dumbledore, can produce. For you Lady Potter we have two books, you gained two from the ritual for some reason. We can only assume you got one in connection to being the wife of your husband, as well as for being a Founder's heir as well. Your first is a book on Healing magic, something you will excel at, which shall be needed if the rumors of your husband and his luck are true." Griphook added with a smile as Harry blushed, the others all laughing quietly to themselves.

"Your second book is a complicated charms book, as well as how to create, combine, and upgrade charms. A useful book I must say. Lastly Lord Potter, we have this lovely book some advanced offensive spells, and runes. Though I'll assume you know many of them already, it never hurts to check." Griphook finished, handing Harry a portkey home and shaking his hand with a toothy grin. "I await your word, any help needed, or anything that we may do for you, you have but write and we shall be there."

"Thank you Griphook. May your coffers flow with gold, as the streets flow with your enemy's blood."

"And may your enemies tremble as your wealth increases Lord Potter. Farewell."

/-/-/

Harry and the girls arrived to a house full of Greengrasses, Blacks, and Delacours, all of them sporting the new look of fangs and red ringed eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. Seriously, those four were like little kids." Harry grumbled as everyone in the room turned to face Harry and the girls, the questions and anger evident on their faces. "Alright! Before you murder us, let it be known we had nothing to do with this, and it's all the Founders, Merlin, and Morgana's faults!" Harry shouted, freezing everyone in their place as Harry's words struck them.

A pensieve viewing later of what happened in the rune room, as well as Harry's explanation for him being gone, and everyone was filled in.

"Is there any way to hide these… changes?" Cyrus Greengrass questioned? As if on command the ring about his eyes faded, and his teeth retracted back into his mouth. "Well that answers that. I was just thinking about them doing that." Cyrus commented, as all around the room people's teeth and eyes followed Cryus' example and disappeared.

"Hiding zis is all well and good _mais, _I do not zhink I will wish Gabrielle attending school without 'er sister to 'elp her, I was worried before… but now with zis new magic, I'm not sure it 'ould be the best idea. _Non?"_ Apolline Delacour spoke up, receiving a nod of confirmation from her husband as said child ran off with Astoria to see her room.

"She could always attend Hogwarts with Fleur. She'll be taking just a few courses there that she didn't pass, or have the time for at Beauxbatons as you know. It would easy to sign up Gabrielle up for school there. Then she'd be in the protection of Harry, Fleur, Susan, Daphne, and the others. They'd all keep an eye out for her. As well as be there to help her out should she need it." Sirius cut in.

"It iz not a bad idea _Non_? What do you say _Mon Amour?"_ Sebastian Delacour questioned his wife, grabbing hold of her hand as he spoke.

"It does 'ave appeal. _Mais _she has friends in france, and 'ere…" Apolline trailed off.

"She seems to have taken a liking to Astoria. And Amelia and I wouldn't mind if you all wished to stay here for the last few days till school starts, we can all adjust to this new power, I must say I feel positively buzzing with power and energy currently. And they can adjust together, get to know each other, and at least have one friend her age, as well as having four older siblings watching out for her." Sirius once again interrupted, having already quietly discussed the idea with Amelia.

The two Delacours looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation between the two of them. "_Merci. _That would be wonderful. I believe zhat our _Mes Petit Ange _would love it 'ere. Especially Leetle Astoria. _Non mon amour?"_ Sebastian finished with a smile, Apolline just smiling at his side and giving him a quick kiss. "As long as the Greengrass' are alright with staying we would love to. We'll just 'ave our elves bring over some change of outfits and such first."

"We'd be delighted to stay, as well as allow Astoria meet her sister in law of sorts. We shall even have her send out letters to some of her friends to visit and allow Gabrielle to meet more students. And do not worry Sirius, none of them shall have ties to our favorite Dark Lord or is Lackeys." Cyrus smiled, stopping Sirius mid interruption about security for Harry and the girls.

"Thank you for that thought Cyrus. Well, shall you call your elves to bring over whatever you need, and while that is going on Julia and Mathew here will show you to some rooms. Shall we put Astoria and Gabrielle together for the next few days?" Amelia questioned.

"_Oh! Oui Papa! Puis-Je Papa?! _We would love to. _Puis-Je Papa?"_ Gabrielle begged, seeming to appear from behind everyone as she wrapped her arms around her father's waist and smiled up at him.

"Oh yes please Daddy! I'd love to share a room with Gabrielle! Please Daddy?!" Astoria begged, also wrapped around Cyrus' body giving him her best puppy dog eyes as she asked.

"It seems, Apolline, that both of our husbands are wrapped around our daughters fingers." Sylvia Greengrass commented, smiling to Apolline who shared the smirk.

The two men could only make eye contact and shrug in defeat. "Yes, I think they'd enjoy sharing a room." Cyrus spoke for both men as the two girls hugged their fathers, then each other jumping excitedly in a circle before running from the room again.

/-/-/

It was the night before school started, his wives were already asleep after a night of passion and love. He stood in a dark room, lit only by the fire of the furnace as he worked shirtless on his job.

He worked tirelessly, sweat dripping from his brown and head, down his back and off the tip of his nose.

He focused his magic as he worked, remembering all that Merlin had told him of using Magic to craft things. Shaping the melted metal and calling forth the gems he'd picked out to join what he was working on, as enchantments, spells, and charms also flew into the jewelry.

Soon he was finished, his final work done as he looked on with a soft smile at the finished products. Both necklaces, one a roaring Lion with ruby gems for eyes, and small sapphires for claws on its paws, and the other a coiled snake ready to strike, with emerald gems for eyes, and small sapphires for the fangs.

/-/-/

The next morning before school, everyone was gathered in the entrance to of the house.

Harry motioned for Astoria and Gabrielle to come to him, both having been seemingly glued at the hips since their arrival. Reveling in their newfound speed, and ability to annoy their sisters, and steal Harry away from them.

He then presented them both with a small box, "Now, don't think I'm putting either of you in a house preemptively, you will thrive wherever you go. But these are more for my own assurance than anything."

They quickly opened the boxes, finding within a coiled snake necklace for Astoria, and a roaring Lion for Gabrielle. They were stunned by the beauty of them and quickly enveloped Harry in a great hug.

"Thank you!" They both shouted, kissing him on either cheek as they turned around for him to place them on them.

"Now, they aren't just to look pretty, I made these myself you know. And they have enchantments to protect you whenever I'm not around." Harry explained as he put them on, before both took off like a bullet out the door to get ready to Apparate to the train.

Harry walked over to two of his parent in laws. "They act like a reverse portkey in that they will port me to them should they ever be in danger, or call for me. Since they do not work the same way a portkey normally would, it can pull me through anti-portkey wards, or any other such nonsense. I figured that would be the best. They are undetectable to those who wish harm on them, as well as being able to unleash a concussive wave and knock everyone away from them." Harry explained as tears leapt to the ladies of both families as the father's shook his hand eagerly, thanking him for such thoughtful gifts. "I knew that, since we'll all be living together at school, that Daphne wouldn't be able to protect Astoria should she be sorted into Slytherin, as well as Fleur, though she's been made Gryffindor by McGonagall, we won't be in that common room either, nor Susan in Hufflepuff, and Luna won't be in Ravenclaw to watch out for them there."

"We feel much better sending them off now. Thank you Harry. You really are a blessing, and I don't think any of us could have asked for a better choice for our daughters." Cyrus spoke softly, thanking whatever gods there were for allowing him the chance to contract Daphne to Harry, instead of the Malfoy's or Nott's who'd been putting pressure on him to give her, or at least Astoria to them. But with Sirius' significant deal, Astoria could marry whomever she chose. He was lucky that both his daughters would be able to marry, or had married, the person they loved.

/-/-/

They all made their way to the back of the train, having been some of the first to arrive that morning. Moving much faster thanks to the lack of Weasley's making them late. They found the cart they wanted, slipping inside as Fleur and Daphne cast enlarging charms and conjured comfortable pillows as well, preparing early for the arrival of Luna, Blaise, Neville, Tracey, and Hermione. Astoria and Gabrielle having already found a compartment with other first year girls after receiving some money from Harry for candy from the cart.

Harry sat on one side, with Fleur on his left and Susan on his right. Daphne sitting on the other side so she could sit next to Tracey when she came.

Five minutes later in strolled Neville with Hermione and Tracey, taking a seat across from Harry, Fleur, and Susan as Tracey did indeed sit next to Daphne, Neville next to her and Hermione on the other side. Immediately beginning the conversation of their families' reaction to being changed.

"Gran was not happy at first. But once I showed her the memory of what happened, she seemed to calm down. She did enjoy that she could make herself appear younger. Thank Merlin she isn't making herself super young, just took off a few years as well as took away some wrinkles and brought back her dirty blonde hair color. For now that's as far as she was willing to experiment."

"My family was actually rather ecstatic. It would give him all the time in the world to allow me, my younger brother's, and youngest sister to choose what we wanted to do in life as he could always run the estates and such. It was rather funny." Tracey commented.

"It was crazy with my family. Apparently the magic took them from plain muggles, to around your average wizard and witch in power. They sold their home and the business and have moved in with Neville's gran to learn from Tutors and Lady Longbottom. It's been a rather busy past few days. On one hand they were furious, on the other they were very happy they could now be a part of this side of my life. And apparently Lady Longbottom is going to see about having me recognized as being a half-blood since both my parents are now technically magical. But I told her I didn't care either way, as with my position now I can fight the problems muggleborn and half-bloods face and carry myself through all the bigotry. But it is still all rather exciting." Hermione gushed, thinking back to the look on her parent's face the first time they'd gotten their wands and casted Lumos.

"This is going to be one heck of year isn't it?" Harry questioned.

"Oh Harry. With you it's always one heck of a year. This year shall be even more exciting!" Luna exclaimed as she and Blaise entered, taking the conjured seats at the far end of the cart facing the door.

"Oh joy." Harry grumbled falling back in his chair, everyone laughing at his antics as Fleur and Susan both grabbed either hand and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry _Mon Amour. _I shall be here for you." Fleur whispered after her kiss. And Harry felt better deep down, as he knew that no matter what, he'd have three people by his side from there on out, and he'd always be by theirs.


End file.
